Prongs Parte I
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Azarar o Ranhoso já não tem mais tanta graça, e a suposta indiferença de Lily está começando a perturbar de verdade. Será que Tiago Potter vai conseguir lidar com tantas mudanças? - COMPLETA!
1. Introdução

****

Introdução

Bem, essa fic começou a ser escrita assim que eu e minha amiga terminamos de ler Prisioneiro de Azkaban (na verdade, ela leu bem antes que eu), o que teria sido em Abril ou Março de 2002, já não lembro. Originalmente, eram duas fics muito unidas: minha amiga escrevia um diário com o ponto de vista da Lily e eu do "Jamie". E os diários começavam no primeiro ano mesmo (loucura geral!). Desde aí eu já a modifiquei tantas vezes... (Naty , vc tem uma idéia disso, não é?) Nós acabamos nos distanciando na época de cursinho e o projeto ficou parado (justo quando o Tiago tinha entrado no quinto ano!) mas eu sempre tive vontade de escrever as coisas do ponto de vista do Pontas (ainda mais depois de ler tantas fics diários da Lily...) Após ler a OdF eu fiquei ainda mais interessada no Ti... e deu nisso

Então, sem mais delongas (hehe), vamos à fic!

**_Disclaimer_**: Como todos já devem saber, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans e muitos outros fantásticos personagens foram criados pela igualmente fantástica J.K. Rowling, que detém os direitos sobre eles e blá blá blá... outros, não tão brilhantes mas ainda sim interessantes, como Arista Skyler e Marianne Krakowsky, foram criadas pela nem-um-pouco-brilhante Camy Weasley Grint (ou SugarLily), mais conhecida como "eu".

**_Agradecimentos_**: À minha querida Ana, por ter participado no começo de tudo, e à Naty Prongs, minha querida não-só-virtual amiga - ou melhor, mate!! - que me encorajou a publicar minhas besteiras

**_Sinopse_**: Azarar o Ranhoso já não tem mais _tanta_ graça, e a suposta indiferença de Lily está começando a perturbar de verdade. Será que Tiago Potter vai conseguir lidar com tantas mudanças?

( já mencionei que eu sou terrível escrevendo sinopses?? )

**_OBS_**: Sim, eu escrevo os apelidos dos marotos em inglês. E não, eu não sou fresca. Eu só me recuso a chamar o Sirius de Almofadinhas �! E Moony é muito mais fofinho que Aluado... E, por Merlin, quem escreve a fic sou eu, ok?


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sete horas da manhã. Ninguém merece ser acordado num domingo às sete horas da manhã. Principalmente por um despertador como o meu. Que tipo insano de pessoa acha que é digno de acordar um ser humano com uma sirene como essa? Minha mãe. Óbvio que, conhecendo seu querido filho (e sua característica dificuldade de acordar tão cedo) essa foi a única saída que ela encontrou. Francamente, ela quer me ensurdecer? Parece cem doxys gritando ao mesmo tempo...

Após levantar e lavar o rosto, estou me sentindo bem melhor. Talvez a sirene nem seja tão ruim, afinal, eu consegui levantar, não é? Ao lado da minha cama, em cima da minha cadeira, o meu uniforme estava cuidadosamente lavado e passado, como minha mãe fazia questão de deixar, pelo menos nos últimos cinco anos. Algo fez barulho no quarto ao lado e foi aí que eu me lembrei de alguma coisa. Ou melhor, de _alguém_.

- Prongs- Sirius entrou no meu quarto com um vasto sorriso nos lábios. - Ah, eu vou sentir saudades daqui... olha- ele apontou para as vestes que carregava nas mãos.

- Sim- eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Merlin, eram roupas! Acho que Sirius está se transformando _muito _em cachorro, isso está o afetando!

- Passadas- ele disse isso tão "alegremente" que eu realmente me preocupei que Sirius estivesse tão feliz com roupas...passadas. - Você sabe quando minha mãe ia se preocupar com o meu uniforme? No dia que os Black fossem morar em um bairro trouxa e dessem um jantar amigável pros vizinhos.

Pensando bem, Sirius realmente não estava acostumado com as demonstrações de carinho maternal da sra. Meredith Potter. Também, pudera, com uma mãe como a que ele tem... na verdade, tinha. Há dois meses, Sirius tinha fugido de casa após a maior discussão que já tivera com seus pais. Ele finalmente não agüentou mais e disse a eles tudo o que estava guardando pra si desde que tinha entrado em Hogwarts. Durante um jantar em que grande parte da família Black estava presente. Provavelmente, ela já tinha sido deserdado naquele momento. Ou pior. Na verdade, quando Sirius apareceu em casa com um olho roxo e uma pequena mala, e me contou toda história, eu fiquei surpreso que tudo que ele levou foi um soco de seu pai. Desde então, por insistência minha e de meus pais, ele estava hospedado em nossa casa.

- Bem, essa é a sra. Potter- eu respondi, rindo. A corujice de minha mãe era bem conhecida entre os marotos.

- Eu _devia _ter saído daquele lugar anos atrás... - a voz de Sirius ecoou no corredor. Eu me arrumei devagar (ainda tínhamos muito tempo) e meia hora depois, estávamos eu e Sirius tomando café no andar de baixo. Meu pai estava lendo o Profeta Diário, e no minuto em que encarei o jornal um Ministro da Magia muito confuso tentava atender a dezenas de repórteres ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, sr. P. - Sirius disse, mastigando um bolinho de batata.

- Bom dia, garotos. - meu pai disse, por detrás do jornal. Seus olhos apareceram por detrás da folha para me observar. - A srta. Andrômeda Tonks me mandou uma coruja essa manhã.

Eu olhei para Padfoot e ele, por sua vez, olhou curioso para meu pai. Joseph Potter sorriu paternalmente.

- Ela se mostrou muito preocupada com você, Sirius. Quis ter certeza de que estávamos o tratando bem, e de que você iria para a escola hoje.

- Espero que não expulsem ela da família por se preocupar com a minha saúde. Mas bem, ela está casada com um "sangue-ruim" - Sirius fez sinal de aspas com as mãos - então não há muito que se possa fazer.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. - minha mãe apareceu na sala de jantar, e acariciou os cabelos dele. - Seus pais um dia se darão conta do grande homem que você é.

- Obrigado, sra. P. - Sirius disse, levemente constrangido. Obviamente, aquilo não era algo que a mãe dele fazia constantemente. - Ei, Potter... acho que está na hora.

- Deixe eu pegar as suas coisas. - minha mãe pegou sua varinha e murmurou alguma coisa. Segundos depois, os dois malões com o símbolo de Hogwarts estavam à nossa frente. - Tem certeza de que pegou tudo, filho- ela virou-se para mim, e sem sucesso tentou arrumar um pouco meu cabelo.

- Sim, mãe. - resmunguei. Ela sempre tinha que fazer essa pergunta como se eu fosse um idiota sem memória? Bem, tratando-se de dona Meredith Potter...

Sirius e eu carregamos os malões para a sala.

- Diga olá para o velho Seymour por mim. - meu pai disse, acenando da mesa.

- Falou, pai. Até mais- acenei de volta e peguei um punhado de pó de flu. Aproveitei que minha mãe estava ocupada agora arrumando a gravata do Padfoot ( " Como se eu fosse deixar você ir desse jeito...") e joguei o pó na lareira. "Chifre de Dragão " eu disse, pausadamente, e após alguns segundos girando, com dezenas de lareiras passando à minha frente, cheguei ao famoso Chifre de Dragão. À primeira vista, o lugar parecia um pub como todos os outros, a não ser pela decoração ligeiramente exótica, claramente inspirada em todas as espécies de dragões possíveis e imagináveis. Para as pessoas que passavam na rua, a fachada até parecia convidativa, porém quando trouxas pensavam em entrar no bar, subitamente sentiam-se completamente sem fome ou sede e continuavam seu caminho. Eu me afastei da lareira para dar espaço à Sirius e avistei o sr. Seymour se aproximando com um gigantesco galão de vinho.

- Ol� jovem Potter- ele exclamou, nenhum traço de cansaço na voz dele, apesar daquele galão parecer pesadíssimo. - Boa viagem!

- Obrigado, sr.Seymour- acenei. - E meu pai mandou um oi!

- Sua mãe é muito... cuidadosa.. - Sirius apareceu, soltando um pouco a gravata.

- Pelo menos ela parou de chorar de soluçar depois do terceiro ano. - eu sorri.

- Eu realmente não imagino o seu pai num lugar desses... - ele disse, rindo.

Nós atravessamos o bar, que ainda estava fechado para os clientes, e chegamos à calçada. Do outro lado da rua estava a estação King's Cross. Atravessamos com os nossos malões e alcançamos as plataformas. Um casal atravessava a barreira com um garoto (que tinha cara de primeiranista).

- Você não está esquecendo nada não- Padfoot disse, tranqüilo.

- O quê- eu perguntei, olhando em volta. Então entendi a pergunta. - Ah, o Fedorento foi passar férias com a Arista. Você sabe que ele adora a Bolinha-de-Neve...

Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos marotos e nós dois atravessamos a barreira ao mesmo tempo. A plataforma já estava lotada de primeiranistas perdidos, pais emocionados e muitos, muitos alunos. Era praticamente impossível encontrar alguém, então eu decidi que era mais fácil procurar por Remo ou Arista dentro do trem. Padfoot virou-se para me dizer alguma coisa, mas seu olhar se desviou para algo atrás de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me virar, duas mãos taparam meus olhos.

- Adivinha- uma voz suave e alegre sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- A melhor artilheira de Hogwarts- respondi, sorrindo.

- Ah, Tiaguinho, você é tão fofo- Arista me devolveu a visão. - Mas não mesmo. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, modesta. - Não quando se compara a você...e então, como passaram de férias vocês dois? Como você t� Sirius?

- Ótimo. - ele sacudiu o ombro, como quem não entende o porquê da pergunta.

- Que bom. - Arista sorriu. - Coitada da sra. Potter, com vocês dois juntos...

- Nós até nos comportamos dessa vez, não é Prongs- Sirius olhou para mim com uma cara de dizia exatamente o contrário.

- E o Fedorento- eu desconversei.

- Ele tá ótimo- Arista sorriu. - Ele é um amor de gato, Ti. Só tivemos um pequeno incidente: ele quase arrancou a pele do amigo do meu irmão, mas aí nós descobrimos que o pirralho estava fuçando na minhas coisas da escola... esses trouxas curiosos...Ei, vocês viram a Lily?

- Quem? Ah, aquela sua amiga que mal pode olhar pra nossa cara que já vai nos tirando pontos- Sirius riu e eu olhei pra ele ligeiramente contrariado. Ok, muito contrariado.

- Como se vocês não merecessem... - Arista sacudiu a cabeça com ar de desaprovação. - Eu vou procuríla... até mais!

Arista saiu caminhando no sentido contrário, seus cabelos ondulados chacoalhando no ar. Eu e Sirius nos olhamos e, como se tivéssemos lido nossos pensamentos, pegamos nossas coisas e entramos no trem. Como sempre, andamos pelo corredor e escolhemos o último compartimento. Os pivetes do primeiro ano podem ser muito barulhentos e irritantes! Sirius, ao ouvir isso, disse que eu estou ficando velho e que era tão barulhento e irritante quanto eles quando estava no primeiro ano. Idiota... ele é mais velho que eu e _ainda_ é irritante! A verdade é que todos nós marotos gostamos de ficar isolados na última cabine simplesmente porque isso dá um ar tão mais conspiratório ao nosso grupo...

- Ah... - eu me esparramei no assento mais próximo. - depois de cinco anos isso começa a ficar entediante... - eu disse rindo, e recebi um "roof" de resposta. Abri os olhos ainda na posição de espreguiçar e vi um cachorro preto deitado na minha frente, ocupando os três lugares do assento. - nossa... você deve realmente estar entediado...

O cão levantou os olhos para mim, deu um latido baixo e deitou a cabeça novamente. Sirius só se transformava em Padfoot em três ocasiões: pras nossas "reuniões" na Casa dos Gritos, pra sair despercebido da casa dos pais ou quando estava chateado demais para ser humano. Como as duas primeiras estavam fora de cogitação... bem, melhor assim, é muito mais fácil de lidar com a forma "animal" dele.

A porta da cabine ainda estava aberta, e quando eu me levantei para fechar um vulto arroxeado passou por mim e pulou no banco.

- Ei, Fedorento... - eu sorri e, depois de fechar a porta, me sentei e acariciei seu pêlo. - Férias agitadas, não garoto? Vê se não ataca as pessoas por aí quando _eu_ não tiver por perto, ok?

Fedorento ergueu os olhos amarelados para mim e fez um som de reprovação, encolhendo-se no canto com uma pose de "me-incomode-e-eu-arranco-seu-olho-em-um-segundo". Aparentemente, ele e Sirius estavam conspirando contra mim dessa vez. E eu faço uma correção: _não_ é mais fácil lidar com animais! E já que tédio é contagiante, a única coisa que me restou foi pegar um pedaço de pergaminho e minha pena e desenhar. Pelo menos é muito mais eficiente que ficar olhando pra janela e bufando.

As bufadas e olhadas não duraram muito, contudo. Logo Padfoot se levantou e virou-se rapidamente pro lado da porta, o focinho tremendo de um lado pro outro. Os pêlos de Fedorento se eriçaram.

- Que foi- eu disse, parando a pena no meio do traço que estava fazendo. Mas Sirius se limitou a se transformar de novo em...Sirius e parar em frente à porta com um olhar muito sério.

- Que _foi_- eu disse novamente e ele simplesmente abriu a porta e apontou a varinha para alguma coisa. Eu dei um pulo do banco e, espiando pelas costas dele (o que é muito difícil, ele é muito mais alto que eu) eu vi um garoto um pouco menor que eu, cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos como Sirius, e o mesmo olhar de desprezo. Fedorento rosnou alto.

- O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui- Sirius murmurou, os dentes cerrados.

- Até onde eu sei, esse ônibus é para _todos _os alunos de Hogwarts, incluindo os mais... imbecis. - ele disse indo olhando pra mim. Pra _mim_! Ah, pirralho... se não fosse o irmão do Sirius... - Eu ando por onde _eu _quero.

- Não dê uma de espertinho pra cima de mim- Sirius rosnou de volta, e sua varinha encostou no rosto de Regulus. Por alguns instantes, o garoto olhou pra varinha com medo, mas depois ele recompôs o seu jeito sonserino de ser.

- Bem, alguém tinha que herdar o bom-senso da família.

- Eu vou te mostrar o...

- Não se atreva. - uma voz ecoou no corredor. Era uma voz feminina, fria e carregada de arrogância. Eu empurrei Sirius pro lado pra poder ver quem estava vindo. Hmmm só podia ser...essa família é mesmo incrível. - Não se atreva a azarar seu irmão.

- Ah... Narcissa! Virou garota de família, agora- Sirius agora tinha um sorriso bem maroto. - Falando nisso, como está o _Lucius_? Espero que não tenha perdido um dente!

- Ele está ótimo, obrigada por perguntar, _primo_. - ela devolveu o mesmo sorriso. - Apesar da sua selvagem tentativa de homícidio.

- Oh, não. Eu achei que você me conhecia melhor, _priminha_. Eu não iria tão longe. Malfoy não vale a pena. - Sirius riu alto, eu também, e Narcissa nos presenteou com uma cara péssima!

- Não ouse falar do Lucius dessa maneira, enquanto _você _anda com esse tipo de gente! Esses covardes _amiguinhos_ de trouxas- ela apontou a varinha para Padfoot, mas seus olhos brilhavam de ódio na minha direção. T� era ótimo causar aquele tipo de emoção na futura senhora Malfoy, mas era da _minha _família que ela tava falando!

- Ha. Como se fosse possível comparar os Malfoys com os Potters. Cai na real, sua vaca.

Por algum motivo obscuro, Narcissa escolheu ignorar minha "simpática" observação!

- Eu já mandei você abaixar essa varinha. - ela olhou de novo para Sirius.

- _Vem fazer_. - ele disse, devagar e desafiador.

- Com prazer. - Narcissa girou sua varinha e estava sussurrando um feitiço quando...

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

O rosto de Narcissa virou na direção do corredor.

- Aaah, isso não é adorável? O sr. Trapo-Humano e a srta. Impertinente-e-Nojenta . Que casal bizarro.

Senti meu rosto arder de raiva. Essa víbora não apenas passou dos limites, ela estava a quilômetros dele!

- Eu estou enganada ou você estava prestes a atacar um aluno? Porque se estava, eu vou ter de reportar isso ao Diretor. - a voz suave de Evans soou. - Um péssimo exemplo vindo de uma monitora, eu diria...

- Não se atreva a ameaçar um Black, sua sangue-ruim prepotente!

" Ok. Dane-se. Sirius nem liga pro irmão dele mesmo." foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu percebi que já estava apertando a garganta do moleque contra a parede da cabine em frente à nossa.

- REPITA ISSO E VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO, PIRRALHO!

Regulus (o filho da mãe!) sorriu.

- Potter, solta ele- Evans exclamou.

- Prongs, deixa quieto, cara. - Remo murmurou, junto com ela. Eu soltei um pouco o pescoço e Regulus me empurrou, saindo atrás de Narcissa, que já estava alguns passos longe.

- Ah, e Tiago Potter atacou um aluno mais novo. Que péssimo exemplo para um sextanista. Acho que vou ter de reportílo para o Diretor, Evans. - Narcissa repetiu as palavras de Lílian, alto, saboreando cada palavra. - Isso é que os monitores devem fazer, não é?

Evans respirou fundo, revirando os olhos. Então eles se abriram e olharam fixamente para mim.

- Seu idiota!

- O quê- arregalei os olhos. Meus ouvidos devem ter me enganado. Ela não _podia..._

- Por que você fez aquilo- ela cruzou os braços.

Oh, Merlin. Ela podia e ela estava furiosa comigo. Um babaca sonserino tinha acabado de ofendê-la e ela estava nervosa com quem? Tiago Potter, obviamente. Quem mais? E que tipo de pergunta estúpida era aquela?

- Espera aí. Você escutou _bem _do que ele te chamou, Evans?

- É claro que sim! E eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que aqueles imbecis pensam de mim! Desculpe, Sirius... - ela disse, rapidamente. Ele balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "Ah, não esquenta..." - Mas agora eles conseguiram o que queriam! Eles estavam provocando vocês e você, Potter, caiu feito um pufoso na conversa deles! E você já ganhou uma detenção, o ano letivo nem começou!

Evans disse a última frase com uma carinha de decepção tão característica que, quando eu dei por mim, estava sorrindo. Sorrindo! Sim, por que no meio de todo esse discurso dela eu percebi o verdadeiro motivo de toda a irritação: Evans estava preocupada comigo! Bem, talvez as palavras dela não dissessem _exatamente_ isso, mas era tão claro! Não era?

- Ah, Evans, não precisa fundir sua linda cabecinha com isso... eu já estou acostumado com detenções, já estou ficando até amigo do Filch...

Ok, se ela estava preocupada comigo, ela conseguiu disfarçar bem com uma cara de ira fenomenal.

- Remo... - ela se virou pra ele depois de bufar e revirar os olhos. - Eu vou fazer a guarda agora, você fica descansando aqui, ok?

Quando ela se afastou, eu me ouvi dizendo algo como:

- O que é isso agora? A Evans virou sua babÿ

Lupin olhou para mim confuso. Então eu achei melhor entrar logo na cabine de volta, e pra minha surpresa, achei Pedro mastigando alguma coisa, deitado no banco.

- Quando foi que você entrou?

- Ah, oi Prongs! Eu estava no banheiro quando ouvi a discussão e me transformei e entrei sem ninguém perceber- ele sorriu todo orgulhoso. Wormtail ainda estava tão feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido virar um animago que passava grande parte do tempo como rato.

- A Lílian tá certa, você não parece muito bem... - Sirius se sentou na frente do Pedro.

- Ela se preocupa demais, não devia. E vocês também não. - Remo sorriu tristemente e respirou fundo.

- Eu ainda não acho uma boa idéia você ter contado pra ela... - eu murmurei. A Evans, desde que tinha descoberto, estava sendo muito protetora, quase maternal, com o Moony! Muito irritante. Levando chá pra ele e perguntando a cada dois minutos como ele estava se sentindo. Francamente! Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, mas...

- Ela é minha amiga, Tiago! E ela sempre foi muito legal comigo. - ele respondeu. - Ela não é como os marotos, claro, mas acho que não tem problema nenhum dela saber. - ele sorriu.

- Graças a Merlin que ela não é um maroto- Pedro disse na sua vozinha esganiçada. - Imagina, ela na Casa dos Gritos, tirando pontos toda vez que a gente sai pra assustar os outros?

E por alguma razão cosmicamente inexplicável, eu me peguei olhando muito feio pra ele.

* * *

Já estava bem de noite quando chegamos em Hogwarts. Os marotos, como sempre, foram os últimos a descerem do trem. Assim que pus o pé no chão, vi uma figura enorme dando as boas-vindas ao primeiranistas: nosso grande amigo, e guarda-caça de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Primeiro ano! Aqui comigo! Oh, cuidado com essa gaiola mocinha... Primeiro ano, primeiro ano! Olha a cabeça...oh, olá garotos!

Ele abriu bem os braços quando nos viu e, segundos depois, abraçou nós quatro de uma vez só. Quando ele nos soltou, eu passei a mão pela minha coluna, certo de que alguma coisa ali tinha quebrado. Os outros também não tinham uma cara muito "confortável"...

- Ei, Hagrid... como vai?

- Bem, Tiago, muito bem- ele sorriu. - Vamos andando, garotos... e tratem de não causar muitos problemas por aí esse ano, hein?

- Nós? Causando problemas? Da onde você tirou isso, Hagrid- Sirius fez a cara inocente mais convincente que conseguiu, e olha que ele quase chegou lá.

- Nós não causamos problemas, Hagrid! O problema é que vem até nós- eu acompanhei os outros que já estavam embarcando nas velhas carruagens que nos levariam pro castelo. Lupin, logo que entramos, torceu o nariz para os Testrálios que conduziam a carruagem. Nenhum de nós podia ver além dele, mas pelo olhar dele, não devia ser uma visão muito agradável. Além disso, eles lembravam Remo de algo que ele tentava com todas as forças esquecer.

- A gente vai chegar rápido, Moony... - Sirius disse, amigavelmente. Remo virou-se e sorriu.

Chegamos então ao Salão Principal e, como sempre, sentamos nas mesas esperando os primeiranistas chegarem para a cerimônia de seleção. Nós fomos os últimos a se sentar à mesa da Grifinória, e Arista já havia reservado quatro lugares para nós. Um deles era entre ela e Evans, e certamente era reservado para Remo, mas ei, tinha o nome dele lÿ As duas me olharam muito surpresas quando eu me sentei no meio delas. Remo tentou disfarçar um resmungo indignado.

- Olá garotas- eu sorri para elas. Apenas Arista o retribuiu.

- Potter. - Evans sacudiu a cabeça, ainda olhando para o seu prato.

- Lily me disse que você já arrumou confusão... - Arista conservava o sorriso, mas agora tinha um pouco de sarcasmo no olhar dela.

- _Eu_ não arranjei confusão com ninguém. - eu respondi, calmamente. - A culpa de tudo é do Regulus.

Arista não sorria mais. Por conviver muito com a gente, ela sabia exatamente quem era Regulus Black, e ela também já havia sido alvo da impertinência característica dele.

- Mas você _podia _não ter levado em conta o que ele disse!

Sirius soltou um ruído alto e ele e Arista trocaram olhares significativos. Por que ela e os marotos insistem em fazer isso quando nós discutimos? Aliás, se nós discutimos, a culpa é toda da Evans e dos lindos olhos verdes dela. Essa garota realmente precisa se acalmar às vezes. Não que ela não fique maravilhosa quando está nervosa...

- Evans! Ele te chamou de sangue-ruim- os olhares de outros grifinórios perto da gente me fizeram perceber que, provavelmente, eu não devia ter dito isso tão alto. - Eu não ia permitir uma coisa dessas! Ponto final!

Evans pareceu ficar atônita com a minha determinação em defendê-la, pois ela, milagrosamente, cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para o prato vazio. Os alunos do primeiro-ano chegaram e pela primeira vez desde a minha seleção eu prestei atenção na cerimônia. Estávamos todos muito quietos, Pedro ocupado aplaudindo os novos grifinórios, Remo folheando um dos livros que sempre trazia à mão, e Sirius olhando fixamente para a mesa da Sonserina, mais precisamente para seu "querido irmãozinho". Depois da seleção, Dumbledore disse algumas palavras (que, como sempre, não fizeram muito sentido!) e o jantar apareceu nos pratos.

- Ei, Pads... comida, cara... se concentra... - eu o cutuquei, rindo, pois ele ainda estava prestando atenção nos verdinhos.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa que eu não ouvi e começou a comer. Assim que terminaram, as meninas subiram pra Torre da Grifinória. Remo reclamou que estava cansado e nós também subimos, e foi só na hora que eu me joguei na cama que eu percebi como também estava morrendo de sono. De acordo com o Pedro, segundos depois eu já estava roncando. Tiago Potter, roncando? É ruim, hein! Eu durmo como um anjo... ainda mais com o sonho que eu tive...


	3. Sobre Sonhos e Livros

**Sobre Sonhos e Livros**

- Mas que preguiçoso... ele ainda tá dormindo?

- E o que é esse sorrisinho na cara dele, hã?

- Deixem ele dormir em paz! Aliás, eu também _estava _dormindo, Sirius, muito obrigado!

Eu acho que existe uma conspiração contra as minhas sagradas horas de sono. Não é possível! Primeiro, o despertador "simpático" da minha mãe, que não é nada perto desses dois. Qualquer pessoa que queira acordar tranqüilamente deve passar longe de Padfoot e Wormtail. Quilômetros, eu diria.

Segundos depois dessa pequena discussão, eu sinto um travesseiro me acertando em cheio no meio da cara. Se eu estivesse com os óculos, teria sido um desastre...

- Vai se atrasar pro café, Prongs! Vamos lá, cara!

Eu abri um olho. Sirius estava já pronto pra descer e Pedro estava me olhando com uma cara estranha. Esse menino me assusta às vezes.

- Que foi, Tiago? O sonho tava tão bom assim? - E então esse era o motivo da cara estranha...

- Wormtail... olha lá... - eu apontei para o nada, no chão do dormitório, e os três olharam naquela direção. - queijo... pega!

Pedro fechou a cara e Sirius soltou uma gargalhada. Depois dessa, eu tinha que acordar mesmo. Levantei, me arrumei e nós descemos para o café. Pra minha surpresa, Arista e Evans já estavam lá. É esse povo que acorda muito cedo ou eu que sou preguiçoso demais? Caminhei até os lugares vazios, antes cumprimentando o pessoal do quadribol que estava logo na ponta da mesa.

- Olá, garotos! Bom dia! - Arista disse, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, srta. Skyler... srta. Evans...

- Oi, Potter. - Evans murmurou, jogando um papel na minha direção e entregando o resto pros outros marotos. - Bom dia, meninos. Esse é o horário. O Frank me entregou de manhãzinha.

- Que horas vocês acordam? - Evans decidiu ignorar minha cara de surpresa.

- Poções com sonserinos de novo? - Pedro reclamou.

- Depois de cinco anos, você tinha esperança que fosse mudar? - Sirius respondeu, distraidamente. - Pra mim, está ótimo. Poções é chato demais, é bom ter uma distração.

- Você não está se referindo ao Snape, está? - Evans ergueu os olhos. - Porque eu espero que vocês tenham crescido o suficiente para parar de azarar o garoto sem razão nenhuma!

- Ih, Lily, esquece... depois do Sirius ter passado o verão inteiro na casa do Tiago, imagina a lista de azarações novas que eles têm... - Arista riu.

- Mas vocês vão ter que se comportar dessa vez. - Lily continuou. - Pelo que a Prof. McGonagall me disse hoje, ela está perto de surtar com a próxima de vocês, e então vai ficar difícil pro Remo e eu consertarmos tudo.

- Agradeço a sua ajuda, Evans, mas eu não me importo de pegar detenção por causa do Snape. É por uma boa causa...

- Isso é ridículo, Potter!! Você está prejudicando você mesmo e a nossa casa! Eu não _exatamente_ ligo pra essas coisas, mas faz quatro anos que não ganhamos a Copa das Casas! Nós sempre estamos perdendo pontos por causa de vocês dois! E é muito injusto vocês atacarem o Snape o tempo todo, sendo que ele quase _nunca_ faz nada contra vocês!

- Nunca faz nada? - eu olhei para Evans indignado. Snape está longe, muito longe de ser uma criança indefesa! - Nunca faz nada!! - eu me virei para Padfoot e Moony, pedindo uma ajuda. - Evans, você definitivamente não conhece o Ranhoso... ele não perde uma chance de estragar nossos planos, ele é estranho, o cabelo dele fede e... e... o nariz dele é grande demais.

Por mais que eu quisesse gritar aos quatro ventos, pra que todos soubessem, que Severo Snape, o imbecil seboso da Sonserina, estava se metendo em coisa séria, se aliando com aqueles doidos que, vez em quando, saíam por aí atacando quem tinha boas relações com os trouxas, eu sabia que não podia. Eu tinha sido proibido por meu pai de sair espalhando a história que eu ouvi, sem querer, em uma conversa dele com uns colegas de trabalho no jantar. Porém, agora eu tinha mais do que razões para odiar, detestar Snape. Quem o babaca pensa que é?

- Por Merlin! "O nariz dele é grande demais"? Eu nunca ouvi nada tão sem sentido na minha vida! Você é um idiota, Potter!

E, pra variar, Evans levantou bruscamente, quase derrubando o cálice de suco de abóbora em Arista, e correu pra fora do Salão Principal, bufando. Sério, por que ela _tem_ que ficar irritada com cada palavra que eu digo? Se ela continuar assim, vai ficar anêmica!

- É, essa foi um recorde... você fez a Evans perder a segunda refeição em Hogwarts. - Sirius disse, rindo. Grande amigo, rindo da desgraça alheia.

- A culpa não é minha se ela gosta tanto assim do Ranhoso...

- Ela não _gosta _do Snape, Tiago. Ela só acha ridículo vocês pegarem no pé dele desse jeito. Humilhá-lo na frente de todo mundo. Quer dizer, que ele é estranho e tal, eu concordo, mas vocês podiam maneirar um pouco, né? - Incrível como a Arista consegue dizer exatamente o que Evans quis dizer, mas sem fazer tanto escândalo. Mas a Arista é diferente. Ela é... bom, ela não é uma garota. Quer dizer, é. Mas não é. Deu pra entender?

- Mas nós já fizemos isso! - eu me defendi. - Depois daquela briga no dia do NOM, ano passado, a gente nunca mais fez nada sério com ele.

- Verdade. - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. - Nós temos até sido bonzinho com ele, né?

Se tem uma coisa que não convence no mundo é a cara de inocente do Padfoot.

- Claro! Nós fomos pra casa pouco tempo depois das provas! Vocês nem tiveram mais tempo! - Remo respondeu. - Acho melhor a gente ir pra aula que já vai começar.

- História numa segunda feira de manhã... ninguém merece... - Pedro e sua voz esganiçada.

Depois de uma aula muito cansativa do Binns, Advinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas, era a hora do jantar. Sirius já estava pra lá de entediado, batendo com as costas da colher no cálice de abóbora (ele sempre tira som de alguma coisa quando está nervoso), Remo estava praticamente dormindo sentado em cima do prato e Pedro estava devorando o quiche de provolone. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra animar nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e eu já estava com mil idéias na cabeça do que a gente podia fazer quando...

- Sr. Potter?

Ah, não. Sempre quando o melhor está pra começar... eu gosto da McGonagall e tal, mas ela tem que aparecer nessas horas?

- Sim, professora.

- Na minha sala, agora, por favor.

- Regulus. - Remo levantou a cabeça e disse baixinho. É, eu não estava surpreso com essa. Aliás, eu achava que seria chamado na noite que chegamos.

- Eu sabia que a Narcissa não ia deixar barato. - Sirius resmungou. - Espelho?

- Tá comigo. - eu sorri e me levantei pra seguir a professora. Ela não estava com a melhor de suas caras, e não era pra menos, Narcissa deve ter enchido a orelha dela de besteira. Mas como eu tinha dito pra Evans, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Alguém tem que dar um jeito naquela maldita família.

- Sente-se, Potter. - Ela apontou para a cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

- Professora, antes de tudo, eu quero...

- Eu falo, Potter. - ela interrompeu, secamente. - Onde você estava com a cabeça? Atacar um aluno no trem! Um terceiranista! Ele é três anos mais novo que você!

- Mas professora, ele chamou a Evans de... você-sabe-o-quê... eu não podia deixar quieto!

- Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e Regulus Black, Potter, mas eu ainda não vejo motivo pra você usar de violência! Compreendo que o termo que o sr. Black utilizou para denominar a srta. Evans é altamente ofensivo, porém ele se desculpou e...

- Regulus se desculpou? Eu duvido!

McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

- Potter, você não vai mais atacar os alunos, principalmente os mais novos e inexperientes, entendeu?

- Eu não qualificaria Regulus Black como inexperiente, professora...mas sim, sim, eu entendi... - eu exclamei rapidamente ao ver a testa dela franzir.

- Ótimo. Aguarde um momento, Potter.

McGonagall se levantou e saiu da sala. O que diabos ela tinha ido fazer? Ela não ia chamar o Regulus, ia? Fazer a gente apertar as mãos, se abraçar e virar amiguinhos? Ela que nem viesse com a idéia!

Enquanto eu esperava, dei uma olhada pela sala dela. Já tinha estado lá muitas vezes, mas nunca tinha prestado atenção. Cara, quantos livros! Ela não pode ter lido tudo aquilo! Alguns retratos... um deles era da aluna McGonagall com uniforme de quadribol, segurando a Taça com o resto do time da Grifinória. Minerva McGonagall, capitã do time? Confesso que nem eu desconfiava dessa, apesar de saber que ela tinha sido jogadora. Acho que é por isso que ela é tão preocupada com nossos treinos e jogos. Penas e pedaços de pergaminho arrumados em cima da mesa... tudo em perfeita ordem. Perfeita. Chega a assustar.

Eu senti algo chacoalhar dentro do meu bolso. Era o espelho. Tirei o objeto redondo, que agora brilhava numa luz azul, e o abri. Sirius apareceu do outro lado.

- Que foi, tá dormindo, cara? Faz um tempão que tô te chamando! Onde você tá?

- Ah, desculpa, Pads, eu tava distraído...estou na sala da McGonagall, esperando ela voltar. Acho que ela foi buscar alguma coisa, ou alguém.

- Ih, tomara que ela não tenha finalmente aceitado a proposta do Filch das algemas e tal. - Sirius riu.

Algemas! Adivinha a primeira coisa que passou pela nossa cabeça?

- Eca, aquele cara é doente. - eu ri junto. - E você, onde tá?

- Na Torre de Astronomia. - Sirius piscou.

- Mas já? Nós estamos no primeiro dia! _Como _você faz isso? - eu ri ainda mais.

- Aprenda com o mestre, Prongs. Se bem que, sem a minha exótica beleza, você não teria a mesma sorte.

- Falou aí, bonitão... se você é tão bom, por que tá aí sozinho?

- Eu decidi chegar mais cedo, caro amigo. Essa vale a pena. - Sirius sorriu, maroto.

Eu ouvi a maçaneta girar e a porta rangir. Me despedi de Sirius rápido e fechei o espelho, enfiando-o no bolso de novo. Me virei e vi os lindos olhos de Lily Evans me encarando. Pra quem esperava pelo pirralho ou pelo Filch, foi uma supresa _muito _agradável!

- Evans!

Ela se sentou do meu lado e cruzou os braços, quieta. Ok, ela ainda estava brava comigo. E o que ela estava fazendo ali então?

- Potter - McGonagall se sentou novamente na sua mesa. - a sua detenção será...

- Professora, o que a Evans está fazendo aqui?

- A srta. Evans vai supervisionar sua detenção.

Evans soltou um suspiro e se enterrou mais na poltrona.

- Er... e por que isso?

- Eu temo que não há ninguém disponível para supervisioná-lo esta noite, Potter, e já que ambos os monitores gentilmente se ofereceram para...

- E por que a senhora não chamou o Remo?

Evans se virou rapidamente para mim e fechou a cara. Peraí, eu não entendo! Ela não gosta de ficar perto de mim, mas quer ficar perto de mim?

- Porque o sr. Lupin está muito cansado essa noite. Pois bem, se seu interrogatório já terminou, Potter, siga a srta. Evans, por favor.

Eu me levantei, e Evans já estava com a porta aberta. Nós dois saímos da sala da professora e começamos a percorrer o corredor vazio.

- Evans, eu...

- Se eu fosse você, ficaria quieto, Potter. - ela não é um doce?

- Ok. Mas eu queria agradecer por você ter tão "gentilmente" se oferecido...

Ela parou tão bruscamente que eu quase trombei com ela.

- Eu. Me. Ofereci. Para. Supervisionar. Detenções. No plural. Não a sua, em particular, está bem?

- Tudo bem, Evans, eu só estava agradecendo. Aliás, a culpa é sua mesmo.

- Eu não acredito! - ela cruzou os braços. - Como isso pode ser minha culpa? _Você _atacou o Regulus por que quis. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não pedi pra você me defender.

- Mas como eu poderia deixar aquele pivete ofender uma garota como você?

- Ai, você não muda! - ela abriu uma porta. - Vamos, entre.

Eu caminhei pra dentro da sala... de troféus. Pude então adivinhar. Era a detenção mais entediante de Hogwarts. Evans me entregou um pedaço de pano e um líquido verde-fosforescente.

- Troféus?

- Qual é o problema, Potter? Não sabe polir troféus?

- Eu já poli esses umas mil vezes! Isso é tão... segundo ano. Eu pensei que, por ter atacado um aluno, seria algo pior.

- Devia ser! O que você fez é muito sério! Bom, eu vou ficar aqui lendo. - ela pegou uma cadeira.

Ok. Eu e Lily Evans. Sozinhos. Numa sala. E eu ia deixar ela ler? Ha.

- Hmmm... o que você está lendo?

- Você não conhece, é trouxa.

- Experimente.

Ela fechou o livro.

- _Jane Eyre_. Charlotte Brontë.

- Brontë, das Irmãs Brontë? Conheço sim. - Evans arregalou os olhos. - Meu pai gosta de literatura trouxa. Minha mãe me ensinou a ler com Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Eu particularmente prefiro a Emily.

A cara de surpresa de Lily Evans foi a melhor. Certamente ela devia achar que _eu, _Tiago Potter, o arruaceiro, o metido a conquistador, o idiota, o que deixava ela com nojo e todas as outras coisas que ela disse a meu respeito, não entendia nada de coisas sérias.

- É, a Emily Brontë é ótima. Puxa, sua mãe o alfabetizou com o Morro? Esse livro é muito denso!

- Eu aprendo rápido. - eu pisquei.

- É claro. - ela revirou os olhos. - Mas eu confesso que estou... bem... eu não pensava que...

- Tem muitas coisas que você pensa sobre mim que são erradas, Evans. - eu levantei a cabeça e sorri.

- É, eu acho que sim. - ela sorriu de volta. - Desculpe por... bem, por ser tão dura com você às vezes.

- Que isso, eu sei que às vezes eu encho o saco.

- Bem, às vezes... - ela riu. Evans, rindo! Comigo! Estamos fazendo progresso! Esse ano promete!

- Viu, Evans? - eu coloquei um dos troféus de volta na prateleira. - Não é tão doloroso assim conversar comigo, é?

- Pois é. E eu não vejo apenas defeitos em você, Potter. Você _é _simpático. E muito extrovertido. Que bom que estamos tendo esse momento amigável.

- Então você aceitaria sair comigo? - Ok, eu confesso, isso saiu da minha boca e foi _muito _estúpido, mas eu tinha que tentar, não?

- E então ele vem e estraga o momento! - ela pulou da cadeira, e olhou pro teto, como se tivesse falando com outra pessoa.

- Você mesmo disse que...

- Potter. Eu _não _quero sair com você, eu _não _sinto nada por você. É tão difícil entender isso?

- Sim, porque é mentira! - eu cruzei os braços. - Se você me der uma chance...

- Chega! Por que eu? Por que de quinhentas garotas que essa escola deve ter, você escolhe a mim pra atazanar?

- Porque sim, Evans... porque você é... simplesmente você!

Ela pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas nada convencia aquela menina!

- Eu não quero mais discutir com você, Potter. - ela avançou em direção à porta, mas eu fui mais rápido e a bloqueei. - Deixa. Eu. Passar!

- Não. Você disse que não sente nada por mim. Eu não acredito.

- Oh, o grande, maravilhoso, salve salve Tiago Potter não acredita que pode não ser adorado por todas?! Oh, lamento te decepcionar, Potter, mas eu não faço parte do seu fã-clube.

- Eu não acredito. - eu sorri para ela, e dei um passo à frente.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo... - e outro. - Potter, eu vou te azarar! - e outro. - Potter... - a voz dela sumiu quando eu dei mais um passo, ficando apenas centímetros longe do rosto dela.

- O que estou fazendo? Eu estou me aproximando...me inclinando... prestes a te dar um b...

SLAP. Eu senti meu rosto arder. Abri os olhos e Evans já tinha desaparecido da sala. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e senti uma pontada forte no meu peito. Não era a primeira vez que eu levava um tapa da Evans, e também não era a primeira vez que tinha tentado beijá-la, mas... algo aconteceu de diferente agora. Será que ela estava dizendo a verdade? Será que Evans não queria mesmo _nada _comigo? Bom, como ela mesma disse, há muitas outras meninas em Hogwarts. Mas nenhuma delas, nem nenhuma outra no mundo, é a Lily Evans.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada por todas as reviews! Primeiro capítulo é sempre uma tensão, mas eu fiquei feliz com todas!

**Aly Granfoy:** Bom, eu respondi no próprio comentário, mas repito: a capa fui eu quem fiz! O Sirius é o Vincent Kartheiser, que fez o Connor em "Angel". Brigada pelos elogios!

**Bella: **Puxa, obrigada mesmo! Minha auto-crítica pode atrapalhar às vezes (bem como falhar XD), mas eu espero que dessa vez ela esteja do meu lado!

**Cella e Kah: **Oi fofas!! Que legal que vocês gostaram da fic... a Naty encheu muito o saco de vocês? Huhu E o Tiago é o Tiago, né Cella, ele tem esse jeito só dele que todos amam hehe

**SilverGhost: **Nossa, que honra sua presença aqui! Sim, ele ainda não sabe o quanto gosta dela, mas ele vai amadurecer com o sentimento. E a posição do Tiago no quadribol ainda é um mistério para mim (diz o HP Lexicon que a JK disse numa entrevista que ele era um artilheiro, apesar de eu pessoalmente o imaginar como artilheiro)... mais pra frente isso será "resolvido".

**Gaby: **Hmmm... eu acho que o Regulus não era tão malvadinho como os outros Black, mas ainda sim não consigo sentir simpatia por ele...acho que o sentimento do Sirius pelo irmão me influencia muito

**Lily Potter Black: **sim, sim, eu adoro os nomes em inglês também, mas não é fofo dizer Tiago? (eu sou suspeita pra falar, eu adoro esse nome por motivos diversos...o.O)

Obrigada pelos elogios, **Marie-Moores, Patty Felix, Tathi e Narycks**!!

Próxima atualização se Deus, Merlin e os deuses gregos deixarem: _04/01/2005_


	4. Tietes e os Quadriestrelas

**Tietes e os "Quadriestrelas"**

Abri os olhos. O dormitório dos garotos ainda estava muito escuro, e meus amigos ainda estavam em sono pesado. Devia ser muito cedo, pois até Sirius, que costumava ser o primeiro a acordar e perturbar todo mundo, estava deitado, com a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro. Aliás, isso é jeito de dormir? Não sei como ele ainda não se sufocou...

Eu levantei e fui para o banheiro. Quando voltei, os três me olhavam com cara de surpresa.

- Eu tô esperando vocês lá embaixo.

- Você tá doente, Prongs? - Sirius disse rindo, mas a minha cara deve ter sido de poucos amigos, ou de nenhum, porque ele logo repetiu a pergunta com uma cara de preocupação.

- Não é nada. Perdi o sono, ok? Lá embaixo.

Cheguei na sala comunal e me joguei numa poltrona, olhando para a lareira que já estava acesa.Alguns minutos depois, os três desceram. Sirius ficou em pé na minha frente com os braços cruzados e uma cara de desconfiança. Remo sentou numa poltrona à minha frente e ficou olhando para seus próprios pés. Pedro olhava pra mim e pro Sirius e de novo pra mim em segundos.

- O que foi? Eu já falei que não é nada. Vamos descer.

- Você acordou às cinco e meia da manhã. Me fala se isso é normal?

- Por Merlin, Sirius, desencana... tá parecendo minha mãe... eu tô descendo, vocês vão ficar aí?

Fui andando pro retrato da Mulher Gorda e os três vieram atrás. Eu percebi que eles estavam cochichando alguma coisa um pro outro mas eu fingi que não estava ouvindo nada e continuei caminhando. Quando chegamos no Salão Principal, poucas pessoas estavam tomando café, entre elas... Evans. Eu nem tinha me sentado ainda quando ela ergueu os olhos, levantou rapidamente, saiu pisando o pé e bufando e fechou a porta do Salão com tanta força que o chão chegou a tremer.

Todo mundo olhou pra mim boquiabertos, mas antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa, eu gritei:

- Eu não fiz nada e eu num quero ouvir falar disso!

Arista, à minha frente, se remexeu no banco. Segundos de silêncio.

- Ok, Tiago, mas eu acho... - Remo começou.

- Eu disse que não quero falar.

- Mas se você...- Arista.

- _Eu não quero falar._

- Mas como você é teimoso, hein?

Eu olhei pro Sirius e franzi a testa.

- Olha só quem diz! Pelo menos não fui eu quem quase explodiu a cabeça do Remo da última vez que ficou irritadinho só porque...

- Você não vai querer comprar essa briga, Potter. Você vai perder. - Sirius disse, com um olhar vitorioso.

Eu estava prestes a mandar meu melhor amigo pros quintos, melhor, pros sétimos dos infernos, quando eu ouvi uma voz fina e empolgada:

- Tiago Potter!! Hihihihi...

Eu me virei. Duas garotinhas da grifinória (e eu digo "garotinhas" porque elas pareciam ser do segundo ou terceiro ano) estavam atrás de mim, de braços dados e com as bochechas muito vermelhas. Uma era loira e o cabelo estava preso em duas trancinhas e a outra tinha o cabelo castanho-escuro, com vários enfeitinhos presos. Eu nunca tinha notado elas na sala comunal, ou na nossa mesa, mas também... era muita gente que vinha me cumprimentar e tal, pra guardar a cara de todos...

- Hmmm, é, acho que é o meu nome... - eu respondi, meio sem paciência.

- Hehehe. Oi... er... ah, você fala, Carol...

- Ah não, a gente combinou que você ia falar, Amelia!

- Olha, eu não me importo de qualquer uma de vocês falar... mas eu quero saber o que vocês querem.

- É... hmmm... bem... a gente acha que você e o Sirius jogam muito bem! - Amelia, a loirinha, começou.

- Ah, obrigado! - eu sorri, passei a mão no cabelo e elas suspiraram alto.

- Ah, francamente... - Arista revirou os olhos.

- Ok, isso é o óbvio... - Sirius interferiu, rindo.

- Hihi... e vocês também são _muito _lindinhos... - foi a vez da Carol, a do cabelo enfeitado, se pronunciar.

- Eles concordam com essa também. - Arista resmungou, com os braços cruzados.

- E... como vocês são tão legais e simpáticos... a gente resolveu...fazer um fã-clube pra vocês!

Ok. Sabe aquelas ocasiões em que você pensa "tudo acontece comigo"? No meu caso, é a mais pura verdade.

- Um fã-clube? Pra eles? - Arista parecia ter se animado agora. - Espera... um fã-clube? Pra eles?

- Hogwarts é mesmo um lugar adorável, né? - Remo segurava uma gargalhada. - Onde mais eu seria amigo de duas _celebridades_!?

- Er... um fã-clube? Mas...por quê? - eu também não estava me conformando...

- Porque...nós somos suas fãs!! - as duas disseram juntas, com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que elas tinham distendido um músculo. Isso era tão...sem noção! Mas elas pareciam tão determinadas...

E então, percebendo minha cara de ponto de interrogação e pela primeira vez considerando a idéia de que talvez eu não estivesse gostando da idéia, Amelia disse, seu sorriso desaparecendo:

- Mas caso vocês não concordem...

- Ah, é lógico que concordamos! - Sirius se adiantou, dando um tapa nas minhas costas - meu amigo aqui é meio tímido, sabe... ele não gosta muito de aparecer... por isso essa cara...

- Tímido, o Tiago? Esse café-da-manhã tá bizarro demais pra mim... - Arista não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Muito engraçado, Arista! Ok ok, não tem problema não...e obrigado pela iniciativa. - eu sorri para as duas garotas.

- Ai, que lindo!! - a tal da Carol deu um pulinho. - Nós vamos mantê-los informados de nossas reuniões e tudo! Hihi... até mais!

- Até, garotas! - Sirius disse, piscando para elas. E as duas saíram cochichando sobre para quem Padfoot tinha piscado.

- O que foi isso? - eu disse, finalmente caindo na gargalhada também. Olha a situação!

- Ah, não vai me dizer que você não está adorando? - Arista disse com dificuldade, porque ela ainda estava rindo muito.

- Ei, será que eu descolo alguém? - Pedro sorriu, esperançoso. - Afinal, eu sou amigo dos dois! Já dá uma impressão, não é?

- Meu, Wormtail... elas são_ anos_ mais novas que você, cara... que desespero! - Sirius soltou sua famosa risada-latido.

Uma semana. Faz uma semana que Lily Evans está oficialmente me evitando. Não que ela já não fizesse isso antes, como por exemplo grudar na Arista e na amiga corvinal, a Krakowsky, toda vez que tinha alguma aula em dupla ou trio. Mas dessa vez, é sério. Ela não fica no mesmo lugar que eu. E na última aula do dia, de Advinhação, ela, que sempre fazia parte do nosso grupo, deu uma desculpa que estava passando mal e não veio. Evans perdeu uma aula por minha causa! Em se tratando de Lily Evans, isso é gravíssimo.

Mas como as coisas ultimamente podem sempre ficar pior comigo, depois de uma semana de gelo, depois de uma semana de Tiago mal-humorado sem sair por aí com os caras pra se divertir pelos corredores, depois de uma semana de Evans e Potter não discutindo no meio do almoço, do jantar, do café e da aula, quando Evans parece ter dado uma trégua... Amelia Vance e Carolyn Mitchell resolveram aparecer.

Nós estávamos na sala comunal, era sábado de tarde e não tinha nada pra fazer. Arista, Sirius e eu estávamos discutindo sobre os testes pro novo apanhador, agora que o Rankins tinha saído e que o início dos jogos estavam próximos, e Remo estava lendo um livro. Evans chegou e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

- Nossa, você já está acabando! Ontem você estava na página 56!

- Eu perdi o sono essa noite, então adiantei a leitura. - ele sorriu pra ela.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Não se preocupe, Lils... - ele fechou o livro. - Na verdade, eu perdi o sono depois que o Tiago me acordou.

Eu ouvi meu nome e me virei. Evans se virou pra mim também.

- Er... desculpe por essa, Moony.. é que o Sirius fica irritado quando tiram o sono dele, e o Pedro...é melhor deixar ele dormindo... - eu ri.

Evans olhou de volta pra Remo, que tinha retornado pro livro. Eu _sabia o _que ela queria perguntar, mas não estava dando o braço a torcer.

- E... por que você o acordou, Potter? - ela perguntou sem olhar pra mim.

- Porque eu queria conversar com alguém.

- Sobre?

- Nada sério.

- Ah... nada sério... - ela repetiu, sarcástica. - Imagino o que seja não-sério pra você...

- Bom, alguém tem que falar sobre o assunto, não acha? - ah, Merlin, eu e minha maldita boca! E eu nem tinha contado nada pro Remo!

Remo olhou com uma cara de "que assunto?" e eu ouvi quando Arista sussurrou pro Sirius "Shhh, fica quieto! Eu quero ouvir!"

- Eu acho que nós encerramos o assunto naquela noite, Potter. - ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Você encerrou o assunto, Evans. Eu estou até agora sem entender nada.

- Eu não vou falar disso aqui, agora!

- Quer que eu marque um horário?

- Nós não temos nada pra conversar!

- Evans, eu... ah, não, agora não...

Amelia e Carol vinham com quatro cartazes enormes, cada um com uma cor de fundo, uma cor luminosa e um frase diferente, todas relacionadas a mim e Sirius e nossas habilidades "quadribolísticas".

- Ei, garotos! Nós ficamos sabendo que em _apenas _duas semanas tem o primeiro jogo, então os membros do Fã-Clube Quadriestrelas fizeram esses cartazes! O que vocês acham?

- Quadriestrelas? - Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é melhor? O "Sirius, você nos acertou com um balaço de encanto" , o " Tiago e Sirius, as estrelas do nosso coração", ou " Sirius Black: arre-batedor de corações"...

- Eu que inventei o trocadilho... - Amelia riu, fazendo cachos no cabelo com o dedo.

- Fã-clube? Você tem um fã-clube? - Evans arregalou os olhos.

- Er...não só eu, o Sirius também...

- O que seria um balaço de encanto? - Sirius cochichou para Arista e ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Potter!!!! - Evans estava furiosa, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. - Acho que você já tem admiradoras o suficiente! Quem sabe você para de me infernizar?

Então, pra variar, ela subiu correndo pro dormitório feminino.

- Er... chegamos em má hora? - Carolyn murmurou para Pedro.

* * *

**N/A:** Nesse capítulo entra em ação um dos personagens mais malas que eu já criei, a Amelia. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido, eu amo ela hehe

Brigadinha pelos escassos mais fofos comentários, pessoas! Me sinto muito feliz!

E dois recadinhos...

**Naty:** Minha recém-beta do coração, adoro seus comentários parciais hihi Sim, sim, Tiago realmente não sabe aproveitar a faca e o queijo na mão. (Diria minha vó...) Mais a Lily também devia procurar compreender o garoto, pobrezinho...mas isso é meu lado Potter falando mais alto.

**Ana: **Ooooh, mas que orgulho!! Minha irmãzinha do coração (e mestra) dizendo que é minha fã e lendo minha fic! Ooooh! Sério, Ana, amo você, você faz muita falta em SP, no Tatu e no cinema comigo!

Por hoje é só, pessoal!!

_Próxima atualização: possivelmente 06/01/2004_


	5. Vozes No Corredor

**Vozes no corredor**

O que eu não consigo entender, por mais que eu me esforce, por mais que minha cabeça comece a fumegar de tanto eu pensar, é por que Evans achava que era minha culpa que aquelas duas doidas tinham decidido fazer um fã-clube pra mim e pro Sirius. Eu tinha obrigado as meninas a gostarem de mim? Eu mandei elas fazerem aqueles cartazes? Não! Mas como _tudo _é culpa do Potter, tudo...

Eu estava no meio desses meus pensamentos no terceiro treino de quadribol naquela semana. Aliás, a nossa capitã, Bessie Kendrick, estava à beira de um ataque porque o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa era em alguns dias e não tínhamos apanhador nenhum, por isso nós tínhamos passado o dia inteiro recrutando todas as pessoas que apareciam na sala comunal pra tentar a vaga. Resultado: quatro horas e quilos de barro depois, eu e o resto do time estávamos morrendo de cansaço, sono, fome e tudo o mais no vestiário.

- Eu não creio... não creio... vinte candidatos, vinte! E ninguém nem viu pra onde foi o diabo do pomo quando você soltou, Potter.

- A gente vai achar alguém, Kendrick, não se preocupa... - Sirius tentou animá-la.

- Espero... senão o Potter vai ter que fazer serviço de dois no jogo. - ela riu, tentando se auto-animar.

- Taí! - Tristan Cooper, um dos batedores, gritou.

- Cooper, as regras dizem claramente que são _sete _jogadores no time... e o Tiago não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. - Kenji Takahashi respondeu.

- Não... o Potter pode ficar no lugar de apanhador! Ele é muito bom nisso! E aí, o artilheiro, mesmo que a gente achar um meia-boca, você e a Skyler dão conta.

- Grande idéia, Tristan. - Bessie sorriu. - Nós podemos procurar aquele terceiranista que disputou a vaga com você ano passado, Kenji. Ele era bom também... a não ser que você não goste da idéia, Potter.

- Quê? - é...eu tava meio avoado. - Ah, sim, por mim, beleza!

- Então, eu vou ir falar com ele. - Bessie saiu correndo do vestiário e Kenji e Cooper a seguiram conversando. Eu estava dando nó na minha gravata, distraidamente, quando percebi o silêncio mortal que estava entre nós. Levantei os olhos e vi o Sirius com aquela cara de "você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que te bater?"

- O quê?

- O que tá acontecendo com você, moleque? Você acabou de virar apanhador, logo você que adora brincar com seu _pominho_, e você fica com essa cara?

- Ah, de novo não, Pads...

- Não me venha com "Pads"! - ele cruzou os braços e fez uma imitação muito ruim da minha voz. - Tiago Potter não fica na fossa por aí!

- Talvez Tiago Potter tenha mudado então! - eu respondi alto.

- Oh, é grave... - Arista, que estava fingindo amarrar o sapato já amarrado, comentou.

- É mulher. É claro que é grave.

Arista revirou os olhos.

- Desencana, ok? Eu não quero falar disso.

- Então é assim? Eu vou ter que te morder, é? - isso saiu tão espontâneo e fora do contexto que Arista quase caiu do banco. Se eu não estivesse tão irritado, eu teria rido muito dela!

- Morder? - ela perguntou baixinho, e Sirius balançou os ombros. E como _eu _sabia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo:

- Ok, ok, cara, eu falo. É que... eu tentei beijar a Evans. À força. Bem, não bem à força, mas... ah, você entendeu.

- Só isso? - Sirius arregalou os olhos e depois soltou uma gargalhada. - Ah, Prongs, Prongs, você não é mais o mesmo...

- _Só isso_? Nossa, quanta sensibilidade. - Arista franziu a testa. - Se a Lily não queria beijar você, Tiago, você não deveria ter forçado.

- Mas eu não forcei! - eu me defendi. - Nós estávamos tendo um momento...

- Um momento! - Sirius prolongou a gargalhada.

- ... um momento especial... - eu continuei, e Sirius riu mais alto ainda. Francamente, que melhor amigo que eu tenho - sei lá, a gente parecia estar se entendendo. Então eu achei que...

- Pois é, vocês sempre acham, não é? - Arista me respondeu, revoltada. Estranho, ela não é de dar esses ataques histéricos... - Não está claro pra você? A Lily acha que vai ser mais uma! E honestamente, eu tenho que concordar com ela, já que você...

- Ei, não é por aí! Eu... eu...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sei lá, eu gostava mesmo da Evans. Talvez um _pouco _mais que das outras garotas. Ok, _bem_ mais. Mas por que ela tinha que fazer as coisas ficarem tão difíceis?

- Ok, Arista. Você é uma garota, certo? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Então... - eu me aproximei dela. - supondo que você seja como a Lily, com todas de garota passando pela sua cabeça, e nós tivéssemos nos dado bem, conversado civilizadamente aquela noite, e eu esteja assim perto de você, e eu tentasse te beijar, o que você faria?

Arista arregalou os olhos pra mim. Ela piscou diversas vezes antes de gritar.

- Eu...eu...eu te daria um tapa! - ela me empurrou. - Ah, você não _entende, _né, _Potter?_

E Arista saiu correndo! Eu já sei... eu devo estar causando alergia nas pessoas! Deve ser efeito de algum feitiço... até minha melhor amiga! Como eu posso ter uma idéia de como a cabeça de uma menina funciona se a Arista ficar toda "histérica" e não me ajudar?

------------------------

É horrível ficar brigado com a Arista! Primeiro, porque isso é muito difícil de acontecer, já que eu sempre consigo fazer ela ficar não-tão-brava comigo no final. Segundo, porque ela tem a habilidade de fazer você sentir-se profundamente culpado, a pior pessoa do mundo, mesmo que você não tenha culpa nenhuma! Terceiro, porque ela faz aquela carinha dela de emburrada, encolhida num canto, ao lado da janela...

E foi assim que eu e Sirius a encontramos depois na sala comunal. Ficamos conversando numas poltronas, um pouco afastados dela. Lily passou e, sem olhar na minha cara, lógico, tentou conversar com ela, aparentemente sem sucesso. Então ela e Lupin saíram pelo retrato, eles tinham seus compromissos de monitor. ( Fala sério... que graça tem andar pelo castelo se você não pode fazer nada de...interessante?)

Arista logo caiu no sono, em cima de um pedaço de pergaminho. Cutuquei o Sirius e nós nos aproximamos dela. Uma pena estava dentro do vidrinho de tinta, inocentemente. Peguei a pena e Sirius afastou o braço dela com cuidado.

- Isso sempre funcionou... - eu sussurrei para Sirius enquanto desenhava um bigode de tinta preta no rosto dela, e sobrancelhas muito grossas acima de seus olhos. Seu braço estava agora esticado. Eu peguei a mão dela e desenhei uma estrela no lado de fora. Sirius então fez cosquinhas nela.

- AI! - ela deu um pulo da cadeira. - Você acha isso muito engraçado, né?

- Sim. Muito! - ele começou a rir.

- Ah não... você fez de novo? - ela virou-se pra mim.

Eu assoviei e ela me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Ei, Arista... diga "xis"! - Sirius pegou o espelho de dentro do seu bolso e abriu.

- Ah, sai daqui sua peste! Vocês dois... - ela começou a rir. - Golpe baixo, Ti...

- É a tradição, Arista...você sabe o que acontece com os dorminhocos...

Ela sorriu e Sirius, piscando pra mim, nos deixou sozinhos.

- Sei sim. Afinal, você fez a mesma coisa no dia que a gente se conheceu. - ela olhou para sua mão. - Hihi, a estrela..."Hmmm... Arista é nome de estrela, não é? Eu sabia. Meu pai e eu adoramos astronomia e ele me comprou não sei quantos livros de... " - ela fez uma voz fininha.

- O que seria de você se eu não tivesse te salvado daquele corvinal tagarela? - eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- O que seria de mim se não tivesse conhecido o grande, famoso, célebre Tiago "Prongs" Potter naquele dia! - ela sorriu.

- Nah. Eu sou humilde. Eu não gosto desses títulos, sabe... - eu fiz cara mais séria que pude.

- Ai, ai, como eu posso ficar nervosa com você, seu palhaço! - ela me abraçou.

- Puxa, obrigado pela parte que me toca! Ei... desculpe, Arista. Seja lá o que eu fiz...

- Quer saber? - ela se afastou e olhou pra mim muito séria. - Você não fez nada. Mesmo. Eu que sou uma boba. Esquece aquilo. Eu... eu só queria saber...bem...você gosta da Lily mesmo, Ti?

Iiih...tava tudo indo tão bem...

- Ah, Arista... sei lá... quer dizer... porque a gente não esquece isso um pouco, hein? Vocês vivem falando que nós fomos feitos um para o outro, mas talvez não é pra dar certo mesmo.

Arista abriu um sorriso e bagunçou meu cabelo (que já é _muito _arrumado...)

- Eu gosto dele assim. - ela balançou os ombros. - Boa noite, Ti.

- Até amanhã, Arista. E ei... você sabe que eu te adoro, né? - eu pisquei.

- Puxa-saco. - ela deu uma gargalhada e desapareceu pela escada pro dormitório feminino.

---------------------------

Acho que fazer as pazes com a Arista me deixou disposto, porque minutos depois eu e Sirius estávamos planejando "passear" um pouco pelo castelo. Nada muito sério, só fazer uma "surpresinha" pro Remo. E lá fomos nós, no meio da noite, escondidos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, fazer um tour por Hogwarts. Não que a gente já não conhecesse cada tijolo do lugar, mas...

Segundo andar. Terceiro, quarto... nenhum sinal dos monitores. Onde será que eles estavam se não "monitoravam" o lugar?

- Ei, você ouviu isso? - Sirius me parou, falando bem baixinho.

- São passos. Será que...

- Shhh! - ele abaixou ainda mais a voz. - Vozes...

- Não é o Filch. - eu respondi, tranquilo.

- Não mesmo... - Sirius sorriu muito marotamente. - É um casal. E eles parecem estar se divertindo...

- Você não perde uma, né, Pads? - eu ri, dando um passo à frente.

- Espera! Eu quero ver quem é! - Sirius me segurou de novo. Honestamente, ele às vezes parece uma criança... (e eu sou muito adulto, uh?)

- E se for o Ranhoso e a Mildred...

- Eca, nossa, sai pra lá, capeta! - Sirius fez cara de nojo.

- Então, deixa quieto!

Começamos a andar de novo, mas a curiosidade mata cachorros também.

- E se for... sei lá... a Krakowsky?

- O quê? Essa pergunta não faz sentido nenhum, cara. E se for?

- Sei lá. É uma hipótese! - ele cruzou os braços.

- Você está deixando de me contar alguma coisa?

- Você está bancando a mulherzinha fofoqueira.

- Olha só quem fala! Há exatamente sete segundos você queria saber quem...

- Padfoot? Prongs? São vocês?

A voz eu reconheci de imediato. Era o Lupin. Puxei a capa de cima de nossa cabeça.

- Moony, cara, era...Evans? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - ela cruzou os braços. Seu rosto estava levemente corado. - Vocês não deveriam estar passeando por aí à essa hora. E... o que é isso?

- A capa de invisibilidade do Tiago. - Sirius disse isso como se estivesse explicando como transfigurar um rato em caixa de fósforo. - Ei... olha... as vozes pararam.

Eu notei uma certa ponta de ironia no que ele disse, mas preferi não entender. O pior é que eu tinha entendido. Mas não, era ridículo.

- Que vozes? - Remo perguntou, com uma cara de desnorteado.

- Tinha um casal na maior intimidade no fim do corredor... - Sirius piscou. - Virando ali, eu acho.

- Mas _nós _viemos dali. - Evans constatou.

- Hmmm... deixa eu ver: um homem, uma mulher. É, acho que isso qualifica um casal. - Sirius riu, e onde _diabos _ele estava querendo chegar?

- O quê? Eu...o Remo... - Evans ficou vermelha. - Isso... ah...

Remo olhou para o chão.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Potter! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!

- Lupin?? - eu olhei pra ele, suplicando uma resposta, mas Remo balançou a cabeça, meio alheio a tudo.

- Isso é... ah, isso é...

Então, eu dei uma de Evans, dei um murro na parede dura de tijolos e sai enfurecido pelo corredor. Se alguém me aparecesse por ali naquele momento, qualquer um, eu seria capaz de transformar em um besouro e pisar em cima. E quem cruza o meu caminho nessas horas? Ah, só podia ser....

- Potter! Olha por onde anda, quatro olhos!

Eu me virei e estava tão enfurecido que Snape pareceu realmente ficar com medo.

- Tá com pressa? - eu apontei a varinha para ele e pronunciei as palavras. - _Locomotor Mortis! _Corre, agora, filho da...

O que aconteceu com o seboso eu não sei. Mas eu desci mais um pouco no conceito da Mulher Gorda quando mandei ela ir praquele lugar e McGonagall não ia ficar contente com o candelabro que eu quebrei em pedacinhos... mas o candelabro é pouco! Eu quero ver como aqueles dois vão ficar se não me explicarem direitinho o que aconteceu naquele maldito corredor!

* * *

**N/A: ****edit **Gente, paciência, eu estou testando a freqüência de atualização... 

Eu quero ver mesmo esses dois se explicarem para um Tiago ciumentozinho...

Eba! Mais reviews!! Ooooh, eu adoro isso!!! Respondendo a elas...

Naty(beta): Você entende a Lily muito mesmo... ainda bem que você é minha beta, aí você pode explicar ela pra mim E eu também me vejo muito na Arista, principalmente nessas reações dela... mas isso é outra história, pra próximos capítulos... ;)

MahClarinha: Que fofinha, obrigada! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também! Vários comentários do Jamie...hehe

Patty Felix: Essa idéia de fã-clube... só podia vir da cabecinha da Amelia mesmo haha Que lindo, fico feliz por ter animado seu dia!

Kryka Potter: Capítulos maiores? Jura? Vocês não estão cansados da Prongs? Hihihi Eu acho que esse é maiorzinho, não tenho certeza, mas prometo que haverá maiores ;)

Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Continuem comentando!!

**Próxima atualização: **_11/01/2005_


	6. Uma Partida de Quadribol

**Uma partida de quadribol**

- Então foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?

- Claro! Estou te dizendo!

Eu respirei aliviado, afundando ainda mais na poltrona.

- Então, num foi nada a ver o Remo e a...

- Nada a ver mesmo, cara. Aliás, pensa: Remo Lupin e Lily Evans? É "fofinho" demais... dá até vontade de vomitar. - Sirius disse isso tão na boa que eu acho que ele não percebeu muito bem o que disse. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele tentou se corrigir. - Quer dizer, eu falei no mal sentido! Quer dizer, da palavra... bom, eu devia ter ficado quieto, né não?

- Com certeza. - eu sorri. - Bom, é melhor eu me desculpar com o Moony então. Mas, antes... Sério? Snape e Mildred?

- Eca, agora eu vou vomitar de verdade! - Sirius pôs a mão na barriga.

- Imagine... _ai, ranhosinho, meu amor_... - eu comecei a imitar com uma voz comicamente esganiçada. - _oh, mildinha, não pare, não pare_...

- Pesadelos, Prongs! Pesadelos!!! - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, soltando uma gargalhada. - Droga, perdi o apetite agora...

_" Ei, grande Moony! E aí, como vai a vida? O Sevinho ganhou uma detenção ontem à noite por causar náuseas no Pads? Hehe Ass:_ _Prongs. _

_" Obrigado por lembrar, meu estômago já não é de ferro... _

_E se isso é um pedido de desculpas, Prongs, está aceito. Só não chegue a menos de dez milhas de distância da Lily ou você corre o risco de ser decapitado. Sério._ Ass: _Moony._

_" Bom, se isso alivia alguma coisa, a culpa é toda do Padfoot e suas brincadeiras sem graça nenhuma. Como eu ia saber? Você sabe o que dizem dos monitores... Ass: Prongs. "_

_" Você que é idiota de acreditar! Francamente... e alguém faz o favor de ajudar o Pettigrew? O caldeirão dele está começando a feder..."_

_"O que dizem dos monitores???? Pedro."_

_" Dã... presta atenção na Biggins que você ganha mais, Wormtail. Ass: Prongs "_

_" Remo, você pode dizer para o seu amigo (se é que você pode chamá-lo assim!), o egoísta, arrogante, escandaloso e insensível Tiago Potter que sua insistente troca de bilhetinhos está atrapalhando o bom andamento da aula? Obrigada, Lily._

_Só estou dando o recado... você sabe que deve desculpas a mais alguém, Tiago. Ass: Moony. "_

_" Estou medindo os assentos aqui... acho que são menos de dez milhas, Lupin. Você conhece um bom feitiço anti-decapitante aí? Hehe. Ass: Prongs."_

Então Evans fez mais uma vez o que ela sabe fazer melhor: sair pisando o pé e bater a porta atrás dela. O problema é que estávamos no meio da aula de poções... e Lily Evans não perde uma aula! A professora Biggins me lançou um olhar mortal...Eu acho que devo me preocupar mesmo com a integridade física do meu pescoço...

_"Er...ela mandou dizer que te odeia, Prongs."_

_"Como se eu fosse acreditar..."_

Ah, belo dia! Belíssimo dia! Nada como uma boa partida de quadribol para animar uma pessoa! Ainda que Lily Evans quisesse mais virar uma rã perneta do que olhar na minha cara, a oportunidade de estar de novo no campo, na frente da escola inteira, era muito interessante! Mesmo que o jogo fosse contra a Lufa-lufa... (ou seja, nem é tão interessante assim...)

O problema é que a Kendricks estava muito nervosa, e isso estava deixando o novo artilheiro, o Noah Travis, mais do que assustado. Bem mais que assustado, inclusive, já que ele tava suando frio e tremendo tanto que os ossos já estavam fazendo barulho! Sirius e eu até pegamos ele batendo com a cabeça contra a porta de um dos armários, o que seria ainda pior para os reflexos dele. Então nós dois fomos dar um incentivo pro garoto. Pivetes... eu ainda acho que eu e o Padfoot deveríamos ganhar uma condecoração por sermos tão bonzinhos!

Arista chegou atrasada, e entrou no vestiário num pé só, amarrando a bota no outro. Junto com ela vieram Remo e...Evans. Mais uma vez ela aparece mesmo jurando de pé junto que não quer me ver! Suspeito isso, não? Mas ela deve ter percebido minha cara, pois foi logo falando:

- Eu vim desejar um bom jogo pra vocês, Sirius. Pra você e pra Arista.

- Brigadão, Lils, mas com o Prongs aqui, eu nem estou preocupado! A gente ganha mesmo se ele jogar de olhos fechados! - ah, grande Pads...pra que servem os amigos, hein?

Evans se limitou a bufar e ficou esperando Remo terminar de conversar com Sirius e Arista pros dois irem juntos pra arquibancada. Ela evitava de qualquer jeito olhar pra minha cara. Antes dela sair eu arrisquei um...

- Obrigado, Evans.

- Por quê? - ela resmungou, sem me olhar.

- Pelo "bom jogo" que você _não _me desejou.

- Cai na real, Potter.

Ela é adorável, não? Bem, sem ou com os votos de Evans, eu entrei em campo com os outros. Após os cumprimentos e o apito do juiz, o jogo começou. Eu logo voei mais alto, longe do jogo propriamente dito, procurando pelo pomo. Mas vi de relance Noah perder um ótimo passe. Por mais que eu tivesse adorado ter me tornado apanhador, eu joguei na artilharia por anos! Eu sabia muito bem o que era isso, e o garoto estava errando bastante. Comecei a ficar preocupado: Travis estava muito nervoso! Ele já tinha perdido muitas vezes a goles e, se não fosse pelos  
outros dois artilheiros, a Lufa-lufa já estaria na nossa frente! E isso me fez voar mais baixo e ficar observando ele, prestando pouca atenção na minha posição. Tanto que um balaço passou de raspão pela minha cabeça!

- Ei, Prongs! Tá viajando, cara? Eu quase não rebati essa!

- Nada não, Pads... - eu balancei a cabeça, ainda sentindo minha orelha quente. - Mas o Travis...

Arista deu um jeito de chegar perto de mim.

- Ti, deixa o Travis comigo e pega esse pomo. Você é o apanhador agora, por Merlin!

E ela cumpriu. Arista começou a auxiliar Travis em suas jogadas, afastando os artilheiros da Lufa, e depois de três gols, o  
garoto se sentiu mais confiante. Eu nem tava preocupado com o Carter, afinal, no último jogo, ele demorou meia hora pra descobrir  
que já tinham soltado o pomo! Mas dessa vez... ele tinha o avistado! E estava de encontro com ele! E eu, metros abaixo! Não pensei  
duas vezes... acelerei com a vassoura pra tentar chegar perto dele... mas ele também ia muito rápido, então eu forcei mais...  
tão rápido que meus próprios cabelos estavam espetando toda minha cara com o vento, e quando ele esticou a mão para pegar...

A cara dele, dizem, foi ótima! Mas eu estava muito longe, comemorando, com aquela coisinha dourada na minha mão, pra saber!  
A torcida toda estava gritando, frenética, e aquela foi a melhor sensação que já senti! De saber que EU era responsável por aquilo...

Quando cheguei no chão, o time todo correu pra mim.

- Meu, Tiago, como, _como_ você alcançou ele? - Arista me sacudiu.

- Cara... você é o cara, Prongs! - Sirius bateu forte nas minhas costas.

- "Pomo? Que pomo?" - Tristan imitava o apanhador da Lufa-lufa, olhando de um lado pro outro.

- Ótimo, Potter! Muito bom mesmo!

- Por que demoraram tanto pra colocar ele como apanhador?

- Toma essa, Carter! Toma essa!! - Kenji gritava para o time da Lufa, saindo cabisbaixo. Carter se virou e falou que era Kenji  
que devia ir tomar no...

- Ei, Prongs! - Remo veio correndo. - Muito legal aquilo! A gente quase num viu você da arquibancada, foi um vulto!

- É. É verdade. - Evans comentou, com os braços cruzados. - Seu "fã-clube" foi ao delírio...

- Ei, Evans... - eu sorri, me aproximando dela. - Eu dedico essa captura... - eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, que estava todo arrumado para um lado só,  
por causa do vento - a você!

- Eu não quero seu brinquedinho, Potter. - ela (surpreendentemente!) sorriu. - Você fez muito bem, mas não por mim.

E antes que eu respondesse alguma coisa...

- Tiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagooooooooo! - eu vi uma coisinha loira correndo na minha direção. E antes que eu piscasse, a coisinha  
loira pulou em mim, me abraçou e me beijou! Com vontade mesmo! Quando a "coisinha" desgrudou de mim, eu percebi que eram os  
olhinhos azuis de Amelia olhando pra mim. - Você é o garoto mais...mais demais de Hogwarts!

- He...obrigado, Amelia! - eu sorri, meio desconcertado. E automaticamente, meu olhar se desviou para...

- Babaca. - ela mexeu a boca, sem sair som, e saiu correndo na direção oposta às dezenas de grifinórios que vinham da arquibancada  
pro campo.

- Evans, esp... ah, droga. Ei, Arista...

- O quê? Você vai querer que eu resolva isso também? - ela cruzou os braços, igualzinho a Evans. Às vezes elas parecem irmãs gêmeas, sabe!

- Não. - eu sacudi os ombros. - Você não tem nada a ver com isso... bom, vai pra festa?

- Claro! - ela sorriu bastante e pôs o braço em volta do meu pescoço.

- Você vai ficar aí? Vamos! - eu sentir o braço de Amelia me puxar para frente, junto a um bando de meninas que cercavam o  
Sirius.

Arista me olhou com um olhar que misturava desaprovação com muita vontade de rir da minha cara, enquanto Amelia me olhava  
tão deslumbrada que dava medo! Como eu me meto nessas, hein?

* * *

**N/A: **O que aconteceu mesmo naquele corredor, vocês nuuuuuuuuuuuunca ficarão sabendo!!!!! risada maléfica

Mas nada de Remo/Lily mesmo... eu compartilho a opinião do Sirius nesse assunto ;)

E reviews!!! Reviews à minha humilde fic! Oh, como eu fico feliz, vocês não imaginam!! pulando de um lado pro outro

_Gaby:_ Brigadinha pelo elogio! Tudo que é bom dura pouco, né?? metida eu?

_Lynn Blake: _Não, Lupin e Lily não tem um caso. Tsc tsc. Seria muito feio da parte deles, não acha? Nem quero pensar se o ciumento do Tiaguinho descobrisse...

_Naty:_ Como você agüenta? Ler, reler, betar e ainda vir aqui e comentar? Huhuhu Tadinha da Lily, tão ingênua e olha o que o Sirius faz com ela... ela nem tinha pensado besteira...tsc tsc

_Mari: _Por isso que eu decidi dar voz ao coitadinho! Eu também não sei se tenho muito talento pra escrever no ponto de vista da Lily, sabe? Já tem tantas fics ótimas por aí que eu me sinto intimidada...

**Próxima atualização: **_16/01/2005_


	7. Meias Desculpas

**Meias Desculpas**

Ok, é oficial. Tiago Potter está perdendo sua cabeça. Só pode ser. Também, com tudo o que está acontecendo! O que elas querem? Me enlouquecer! Sim, é isso que elas querem!!

Arista me cutucou e eu dei um pulo da poltrona. Claro que na hora, eu não fazia idéia que eu estava numa poltrona. No meio da sala comunal. Às sete da manhã.

- Ti, você passou a noite aqui?

- Hã? Ah...bom, é o que parece... - eu olhei em volta. Ela começou a rir, e eu fiz uma careta.

- Desculpa, mas seu cabelo, muito engraçado... - ela sorriu. - Mas, por quê?

- Hmm... - eu passei a mão no cabelo. - Acho que foi por causa da posição, a minha cabeça tava...

- Não o cabelo! Eu perguntei por que você dormiu aqui?

- Ah, tá. Bom. Aquela hora que a Evans passou com você, eu percebi que o rosto dela estava meio vermelho. Ela devia estar chorando. Daí eu lembrei o idiota que eu fui no dia do Remo lá, e eu decidi me desculpar.

- Você percebeu quanto idiota foi o que você fez? E quer se desculpar? Estou chocada! - ela colocou a mão no peito.

- Ah, dá um tempo, Arista. - eu cruzei os braços. - E como eu num posso subir lá, eu achei que ela ia descer. Sei lá, tava a maior barulheira, eu tinha certeza que ela ia vir mandar a gente ir dormir ou senão nós íamos perder num sei quantos pontos, e íamos acordar num sei quem, e um enxame de gira-giras ia invadir a sala comunal e comer nossos cérebros.

Arista levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Muita cerveja amanteigada ontem. - eu ri.

- Percebe-se. Bom, ela deve estar descendo. - Arista deu um sorrisinho sem graça. Na hora que ela falou, Evans apareceu.

- Ah, Riz, eu queria mesmo te dizer que... o que foi, Potter? - ela torceu o nariz pro meu sorriso.

- Bom dia, Evans.

- Que seja, Potter. Então, Arista, aquela redação sobre o... o que foi dessa vez, Potter?

- Nada. Eu só estou aqui, escutando.

- Mas eu não estou falando com você.

- E? A sala comunal pertence a todos os grifinórios. Nesse raio de 5 metros, eu posso ficar onde quiser.

- Que bom pra você. - ela revirou os olhos. - Bem, então... e o que foi com você, Arista?

- Vocês dois são patéticos. - Arista suspirou, e eu e Evans olhamos surpresos pra ela. Arista nunca tinha falado daquele jeito! Garotas...vai ver que ela finalmente está virando uma. - Tiago, fala logo com ela. E Lily, ouça o garoto, por favor? Agora licença, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Arista se virou e saiu, e eu fiquei olhando pra Evans com uma cara de "ué"?

- O que você quer?

- Hmmm, bom... - eu levantei e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. - é que, sei lá... eu sei que você e o Remo não, você sabe.

- Claro que não. O Remo é um grande _amigo _meu, e somente isso,e só você pra não entender que um menino e uma menina podem ser amigos sem ter as idéias sujas que você tem na sua cabeça.

- Eu não tenho idéias sujas na minha cabeça! - bem, tem horas que você não pode dizer _toda_ a verdade, né? - Como eu vou saber? Vocês ficam por aí cochichando, e esse negócio de sair os dois pra "monitorarem'' os corredores...

- Nós não "monitoramos" os corredores - ela me imitou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãos - nós cumprimos nossas _responsabilidades..._você sabe o que significa essa palavra, Potter?

- Ah, escuta aqui, eu só queria pedir desculpas por fazer você chorar, tá? Dá um tempo!

- Você é que...peraí, eu não chorei coisíssima nenhuma! Haha, eu chorei por sua causa, que piada! Eu dou risada agora ou vem mais besteira por aí?

- Por que você não consegue entender que...

- TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGO!!!!

É carma. Só pode ser. Merlin está rindo muito da minha cara agora. Ou então, é coisa do Pirraça. Eu só sei que todo o universo está conspirando contra minha pobre e humilde pessoa. Er...humilde? Bom...Por que Amelia e sua vozinha irritante tem que aparecer justo nas piores horas?

- Amelia. Oi. - eu me virei, com a pior cara do mundo.

- Ih, estressou? - ela riu e me deu um abraço. Melhor, ela se jogou em mim e grudou no meu pescoço. - Ele fica tão nervosinho às vezes, não é?

- Humpf. - foi a resposta da Evans.

- Ei, você é Lily Evans, não é?

- Hummmpf.

- Que liiiiinda a cor do seu cabelo! Você pinta?

- Escuta, Potter, era só isso que você queria dizer? - os olhos de Evans faíscavam. - Então, passar bem.

- Ei, Evans! Você ainda não disse se me desculpa ou não. - eu sorri.

- Desculpar? Mas por quê? O meu Tiaguinho não faz nada pra ninguém! Ele é a pessoa mais legal que existe!

- Olha só, Potter! Parece que você finalmente achou a mulher perfeita! Ou não... ela ainda não está babando. - Evans se virou.

- Ih...eu acho que ela tá com ciúmes, hihi. - Amelia disse, relativamente alto.

- Ah, vá se catar, garota! - ela saiu pisando duro.

- Nossa! Que esquisita, ela! E eu te garanto: aquela cor não poooooode ser natural.

Eu tirei Amelia do meu pescoço. Quando ela apareceu, eu fiquei irritado, porque essa garota deu de me perseguir! Mas...não é que a Evans parecia ter ficado irritadinha demais com a presença dela? E se fosse ciúmes mesmo? Hmm, isso poderia ser interessante.

- Eu estou indo tomar café. Quer ir?

- Claro! Um café com Tiago Potter! Que luuuuuxo!

Putz, ela é bonitinha, mas ela podia ficar quieta de vez em...sempre.

---

Depois do almoço, nós tivemos aula mista de Poções com a Sonserina. E juntando eu e os outros marotos de um lado e sonserinos do outro no mesmo corredor, você tem uma mistura explosiva. Um baixinho de cabelo muito claro e olhos azuis passou nos encarando, mas eu e Sirius nem demos bola, porque alguém muito mais interessante estava vindo atrás dele. Ah, eu já estava até com saudades! Snapezinho resolveu aparecer, eu acho que ele estava se escondendo da gente!

- Ranhosinho, meu amigo! Quanta falta você fez! - Padfoot gritou bem alto, e sua voz ecoou naquele corredor de pedra, e a escola inteira se virou para nós. Snape enterrou a cabeça num livro e continuou andando.

- É assim que cumprimenta os amigos, Sevinho? - eu gritei mais alto ainda.

Ele se virou, os olhos faiscando. Eu garanto que o cabelo dele estava mais seboso que nunca! E o nariz parecia mais torto também.

- Por que vocês não vão tomar no ...

As garotas à nossa volta murmuraram, indignadas. Duas meninas da Corvinal que passavam por ali trocaram olhares de nojo.

- Você tem um tato incrível com mulheres, não Ranhoso? - eu sorri.

- Por isso que ele acabou ficando com a "gatinha" da Mildy... -Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Isso não é da sua conta, seu babaca estúpido! - o rosto de Snape, pálido que só ele, de repente ficou tão avermelhado que nos assustou. Então, ele sorriu. - Pelo menos, eu não estou correndo atrás de alguém por três anos sem conseguir nada, né Potter?

Subitamente, eu senti um ódio mortal, maior que o normal, por ele. Eu não sabia como (bom, na verdade, eu sabia, mas com tanta gente em volta... ) mas eu queria causar muita, _muita_ dor a ele. Queria que o Seboso engolisse cada palavra que tinha dito! E por um único motivo: droga, ele estava certo! Não inteiramente, mas...ah, porcaria!

- Você não faz idéia nenhuma do que tá falando, cabeça-de-óleo. Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser! A Evans tá só...se fazendo de difícil.

- Escuta aqui, Potter, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar aqui discutindo seus problemas amorosos com sua namoradinha sangue-ruim. - Snape olhou com aquela cara de desprezo dele, e eu senti o sangue subir.

- Ninguém. Chama. A. Lily. De. Sangue. Ruim!! - eu gritei. - Ainda mais um verme como você!

- Sangue-ruim. Sangue-ruim. _Saaaaaaangue-ruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim. _- um sorriso se formou no canto do rosto de Snape.

Eu, mais do que ninguém, não tenho sangue de gira-gira, por isso não vi mais nada. Quando dei por mim, estava socando a cara de Snape no chão.

- Larga dele! Larga! - eu senti Pads e Moony me puxando.

- Eu vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado! Eu vou arrumar seu nariz na marra!

- Tiago, pára, meu!! Solta ele!!

Os dois finalmente conseguiram me puxar, mas eu continuei chutando e esmurrando o ar. Snape se sentou, meio tonto, com o nariz e o supercílio sangrando. Agora, a escola inteira olhava pra mim, assustada. Minha cara devia estar ótima. Sirius me jogou contra uma parede.

- Você tá ficando louco?

- Da próxima, eu quebro ele inteirinho, eu estou dizendo, Padfoot!

Eu vi Moony se oferecendo pra ajudar a erguer Snape, mas ele empurrou Lupin e, segurando o nariz, saiu andando em direção à ala. Não sem antes olhar pra minha cara e..rir! Ah, se eu pego ele sozinho!

Sirius olhou de volta pra mim.

- Você não vai quebrar ninguém, Prongs. Quer ser expulso, é? O Snape não vale a pena.

Eu olhei com uma cara de assustado pra ele, afinal Sirius Black querendo me convencer de não entrar em confusão? Mas nem deu tempo de responder, porque ele me empurrou de volta pro corredor e pra dentro da sala de Poções. Nós pegamos os três lugares do fundo - Pedro teve que sentar na frente, no meio de dois sonserinos - e Arista sentou com Evans um pouco mais na frente. Elas chegaram um pouco depois, mas pelo jeito não tinham visto a cena - eu imagino a cara que a Evans faria se soubesse...

- Você passou dos limites dessa vez, Tiago! - Remo disse, baixinho, ainda ofegante. - Você não vai escapar dessa!

- Bom...mas que foi bonito, foi. - Sirius sorriu. - Quer dizer, a cara do imbecil...impagável!

- Você está ajudando muito, Padfoot. - Moony revirou os olhos.

- Mas sabe o que foi melhor? Ouvir o Tiago chamando a Lily de Lily!

- Eu chamei? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Os dois riram e balançaram a cabeça pra frente. - Ah, é o nome dela, não?

Nessa hora, a porta da sala se escancarou. McGonagall, o professor Tumble, da Sonserina, e Madame Pennyworth, da Ala Hospitalar, entraram na sala. A prof. Minerva parecia estar prestes a ter um choque anafilático.

- Potter!!

A sala inteira se virou para mim.

- Por Merlin! - McGonagall caminhou até mim e me puxou para cima pelo braço. - O que você tem na cabeça? Eu não acredito! Você agrediu fisicamente um aluno! Você quebrou o nariz do senhor Snape!

Houve algumas risadinhas pela sala. Imagina a ironia: eu quebrei justo o _nariz _do Seboso!

- É? Mas eu nem bati tão forte! - McGonagall me fuzilou com o olhar. - Desculpe, professora. - eu sorri.

Ela continuou me puxando pra fora da sala, então eu passei por Arista e Evans, que me olhavam chocadas.

- Por que você quebrou o nariz do Snape? - Arista sussurrou.

Eu apontei para Evans, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sai da sala, a porta batendo com um baque atrás de mim.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um minúsculo capítulo!! Quem sabe um dia eu consiga escrever maiores??? 

Aaaaaah, realizei um dos meus maiores sonhos pelo Tiago nesse capítulo! Sempre me perguntei como seria o nariz do Sebosinho após uma cirurgia plástica forçada? risadas maléficas Coitadinho, que horror...

O que Lily e Remo estariam fazendo no corredor? Hmmm, não sei se eu posso revelar essa informação... mas garanto que não seria nada que faria Tiago conjurar uma guilhotina nem causaria vômito a Sirius ;-)

Obrigada queridas pelos reviews fofos! Obrigada Naty, betinha e madrinha da Prongs pela paciência e eficiência... o que seria do meu filhote sem você?

Continuem lendo, lindinhos!! E deixem reviews, please!

_Próxima atualização: 21/01/2005_


	8. Reunidos à luz da Lua

**Reunidos à luz da Lua**

Minhas orelhas estavam vermelhas quando eu saí da sala da professora. Eu nunca tinha visto ela gritar daquele jeito! Eu não entendo como o nariz do Seboso pode afetar tanto alguém, aliás, ela devia ter me agradecido, porque ele devia estar bem melhor naquele momento!

Logo que eu fechei a porta da sala da McGonagall, escutei uma voz (deliciosamente) conhecida.

- Potter?

- Evans! Ora ora ora, quem vemos por aqui? - eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava passando e...ah, quem eu estou enganando? Ok, Potter, os meninos me contaram o que aconteceu e...eu agradeço o que você fez. Ainda acho que você exagerou quebrando o nariz do garoto, mas... obrigada.

Se eu não tivesse na frente dela, eu faria minha dança da vitória. Lily Evans estava corando! Lily Evans estava me agradecendo! Lily Evans goooooosta de mim!

- Você sabe que eu nunca ia permitir ninguém, ainda mais ele, falando de você daquele jeito. - eu sorri.

- É, eu sei. - ela disse impaciente - Mas, tá, o que a professora falou?

- A McGonagall tá viajando! Mandou eu pedir desculpas pro Snape. Como se isso fosse acontecer.

- Ela pediu, é?

- Pois é. Tantã, não? - eu fiz sinal de que ela estava louca com o dedo. - É a idade.

- Ótimo! Ela está certa, Potter. Nós vamos agora visitar o Ran-...o Snape na ala hospitalar! - Evans grudou no meu braço e me puxou! E por mais que eu não quisesse estragar aquele belo momento, eu tinha que perguntar delicada e sutilmente...

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, garota? - eu puxei meu braço. - Eu não vou pedir desculpas praquele...aquele...

- Tiago Potter, você vai vir comigo agora ou eu...eu... te dou uma detenção!

- Você não pode, e eu nem ligo.

- Eu tiro cem pontos da Grifinória!

- Como se eu me importasse... - eu cruzei os braços.

- Eu te dou um beijo se você for!

Eu até engasguei! Será que meu ouvido estava falhando? Evans... me beijar, por vontade própria??

- Só se for agora! - eu sorri.

- Claro. - ela se aproximou de mim, segurou meu rosto e...me beijou. Na bochecha. Cruel!

- Pronto. Agora vamos!

A minha cara de bobo deve ter sido ótima, porque ela disse isso rindo, e ficou rindo até chegarmos na ala hospitalar. Como ela consegue me deixar assim?

Bom, chegamos lá, e Snape estava no último leito, ao lado da janela. O efeito do beijo de Evans já tinha passado, e eu não estava nem um pouco interessado nessa história de se desculpar com o Ranhoso. Afinal, ele merece, não? Quem o imbecil pensa que é para ir ofendendo as pessoas dessa maneira? Ainda mais... chamar a Evans de sangue-ruim! Ela é muito mais bruxa de qualquer "sangue-puro" dessa escola, principalmente ele! Essa mania de sobrenome, sangue e o escambal me irrita muito. E quem são os Snapes hoje em dia, além de uma família decadente que se arrasta atrás dos Malfoys e dos McNairs e se agarra à um passado de "glória" muito distante? Pensando bem, Ranhoso merecia mais que um nariz quebrado.

Estava pronto para dar as costas e esquecer tudo isso, se Lily não me olhasse tão significativamente.

- Vamos, Potter. - ela me puxou. Andamos apressadamente até a cama dele. - Snape, o Potter quer falar com você.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu animal descontrolado? - ah, a audácia! Se Lily não tivesse me segurado...

- Ele veio em missão de paz, Snape, escute-o. Potter?

- É. - eu cruzei os braços. - Estou apenas fazendo uma visita, Sevinho! E o nariz? Tá endireitado agora?

- Por que você não vai...

- Por Merlin! Potter, diga logo o que tem a dizer!

- É, _Potter_... antes que sua namoradinha diga tudo sozinha.

Evans cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

- Então, Seboso, eu estou _profundamente_, não, _extremamente_, ah, melhor, _dolorosamente _arrependido de ter quebrado seu belíssimo nariz. Estou me remoendo de culpa.

- Da próxima, eu quebro todos os seus ossos. - ele disse, entre os dentes. Evans fez cara de assustada. No mínimo, ela achava que Snape era um pobre coitado que não tinha como se defender dos marotos...

- Quero ver você tentar.

Ele esticou o braço pra pegar a varinha na mesa ao lado do leito, mas eu fui mais rápido.

- Patético, Ranhosinho. Até mais ver.

Eu sai rodando a varinha no dedo e Evans veio atrás.

- Você se acha grande coisa, não é, Potter? Você e sua namoradinha sangue-ruim! Vocês ainda vão ter o que merecem, e a última gargalhada será minha, Potter, minha! - ele gritou do fundo da sala. Evans bateu a porta.

- Potter, eu não sabia...

- Está satisfeita, agora? - eu joguei a varinha de Snape nos braços dela. - Percebeu por que eu odeio tanto esse garoto? Severo Snape é um dos piores tipos de gente que eu conheço. Com ele, você tem que sempre vigiar suas costas. Ah, e já ia me esquecendo...

Eu me virei rapidamente e segurei o rosto dela. Sem reação, Lily apenas estremeceu quando meus lábios tocaram o dela.

- Não me provoque, Evans. - eu pisquei e saí.

No caminho para o Salão foi que eu dei por mim: eu tinha beijado a Evans! Era a segunda vez que isso aconteceu em todos esses anos, e ela não me deu um tapa como da outra vez! Puxa, por que eu me senti tão culpado daquela vez que tentei beijá-la? Se eu soubesse que a reação dela seria... não ter reação nenhuma! Melhor ainda...ela gostou! Tenho certeza! Você gostou do beijo, Lily Evans! Você adorou!

Cheguei na mesa da Grifinória e percebi que os caras estavam meio misteriosos e tal...e então eu lembrei: era a primeira Lua Cheia do mês! Como pude me esquecer? Nós sempre ficamos estranhos nessa época, como diz a Arista. Aliás, nem ela nem Evans apareceram no jantar. Mas era de se esperar... aposto que Lily está super-irritada...hehehe.

Nós saímos da mesa antes do jantar acabar, afinal já estava anoitecendo. Como sempre, Remo foi se encontrar com Hagrid, que iria levá-lo ao salgueiro, porque oficialmente, Rúbeo era responsável por Moony. Eu disse oficialmente...

Como sempre, nós esperamos a sala comunal ficar vazia. Quando já era hora de dormir e todos tinham ido para seus dormitórios, eu apanhei a capa de invisibilidade, joguei por cima de mim, do Sirius e do Pedro e nós saímos pelo retrato. Andávamos a passos largos, e logo chegamos à entrada do castelo. Por mais que já tivéssemos feito isso dezenas de vezes, era sempre emocionante!

Quando fechamos cuidadosamente a porta atrás de nós, ouvimos um "crack". Pedro tinha se transfigurado. A escuridão e o silêncio eram totais, só se ouvia os guinchos de Wormtail andando pelo gramado. Em segundos, ouvimos um pequeno ruído: o esconderijo embaixo do salgueiro estava aberto. Eu e Sirius nos transformamos e acompanhamos Pedro.

Atravessamos o túnel subterrâneo correndo: para nós, aquilo era pura diversão. Encontramos Moony encostado na parede, olhando a Lua por uma fresta do telhado. Ao nos ver, ele pareceu ficar muito animado e, em pouco tempo, ele já tinha esquecido toda a melancolia de antes. Eu sempre penso como devia ser pra ele quando nós ainda não éramos animagos...

Num canto da Casa dos Gritos estava o Mapa do Maroto, que criamos ano passado. Agora, a gente não precisava mais usá-lo... nós já sabemos todas as passagens de cor! Saímos todos da casa pra nos divertir lá fora.

Ser um animago foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu! Bem... de uma certa maneira. Andar por Hogsmeade, vasculhar a floresta, não precisar se preocupar com nada, é muito bom! Dá uma sensação de liberdade... é lógico que nós não podemos fazer tudo que nos der na telha mas... é quase isso!

Cansados de Hogsmeade, já era altas horas quando decidimos entrar na floresta. Não teria nenhum perigo, afinal, até Hagrid estaria dormindo uma hora daquelas, certo? _Errado._

Escutamos vozes, sussurrando, não muito longe da gente. Eu apurei meus ouvidos para tentar escutar melhor, mas estava muito longe. Padfoot, porém, tinha uma audição perfeita e soltou um grunhido estranho. Algo não estava agradando ele. Fiz sinal para ele ficar com Remo e eu e Wormtail seguimos em frente...e meu, que surpresa! Vimos um bando de sonserinos reunidos em volta de uma fogueira verde, vestidos todos com túnicas pretas. E lá no meio deles... o Snape, ainda com faixas no nariz! Mas o que o Seboso estava ali?

Voltei para onde Remo e Sirius estavam.

- Pads, está tendo uma reunião muito estranha de verdinhos ali, e o... - eu disse, mas nada mais que ruídos saíram da minha boca.

- O Snape, eu sei, _eu sei... - _Padfoot respondeu, e ainda que ele estivesse latindo, eu entendi o que disse. Nossa, isso ainda é estranho depois de todos esses anos... - Eu senti o cheiro dele. Merda de faro. Pior, o Reg está aí também.

- Regulus, seu irmão? - Pedro guinchou.

- Não! Regulus Pettigrew, o _seu _irmão! Claro, né? - Sirius estava irritado. - Você _sabe _o que é isso, não, Prongs? - ele virou-se pra mim.

- Ah, não me diga que é aquela porcaria de...

- Comensais. Sim, virou _mania _entre os sonsinhos, agora. - Sirius parou pra dar uma patada no chão. - Reuniões no meio da noite, missões misteriosas e ainda um uniforme! Eles devem achar _tão _divertido...

- Mas o tal de Voldemort não deve querer nada com eles, certo? Quero dizer... o pirralho do Regulus, o Snape... fala sério!

- Num sei, num sei... mas é melhor ficar de olho neles.

- E se a gente assustasse eles daqui? - Pedro girou, como se fosse morder o próprio rabinho.

- É uma ótima idéia! Às vezes você pensa, hein Pettigrew?

- Esquece, Sirius! É melhor eles não saberem que nós...

- Se liga, Prongs! Como eles vão saber? Tudo que eles vão ver é um cachorro e um...

- Cervo!! Eu sou um cervo!!

- Que seja...

Por que eles sempre implicam com isso, por quê? Um cervo é um cervo e um veado é um veado! Por Merlin!

- Não, sério... eu acho que é melhor nós ficarmos aqui e escutarmos o que eles estão dizendo... mais produtivo, né Pads?

- Bom, isso é verdade...

E foi isso o que fizemos. Pedro ficou atrás, distraindo Moony, e eu e Pads ficamos um pouco afastados, e perto dos sonserinos. Quanta porcaria eu ouvi... eles realmente acham que esse doido com mania de grandeza vai dar a mínima pra eles! E ainda o chamam de Mestre... de Lorde das Trevas... patético.

A verdade é que nenhum de nós sabíamos direito o que esse tal de Voldemort estava fazendo. O nome dele estava sendo pronunciado bastante ultimamente, mas não entre nós alunos. O que a gente sabia _mesmo _é que um bando, que se auto-denominava Comensais da Morte e diziam trabalhar pra ele, estava assustando trouxas e famílias de bruxos "amigos de trouxas", como eles dizem. Mas Voldemort até agora não havia se pronunciado. Aliás, ninguém nem viu ele até agora. Talvez ele nem exista!

E agora, Ranhoso e seus companheirinhos de casa queriam entrar na gangue... ridículos. Só sonserinos mesmo.

Por volta das três e meia da manhã, estávamos de volta no dormitório da Grifinória. Sirius estava com uma cara péssima.

- O que foi, cara?

- Esses verdinhos... se eu pego o Regulus... eu quebro cada dente daquela boca nojenta dele! - Sirius chutou o pé da cama. - Eu nunca pensei que ele era tão estúpido... tão _estúpido_!

Pedro e eu nos entreolhamos. Se Sirius estava nervoso daquela maneira, a situação devia ser mesmo grave. E ele, afinal, entende muito mais disso do que nós, tendo vivido tantos anos com...aquela família.

Estranho, os olhos de Pedro estavam diferentes. Brilhantes. Vivos, como eu nunca os vi. Acho que toda essa história nos deixou muito esquisitos...

* * *

**N/A: **There you go, mais um capítulo... 

Obrigada pelos reviews!!!

_Próxima atualização: 25/01/2005_


	9. A Desproporção Seaton

**A Desproporção Seaton**

- O que é essa cara?

Arista sentou-se do meu lado. Eu e Sirius estávamos com o olhar perdido na mesa da Sonserina.

- Nada não, Riz.

- Ai, eu não agüento mais isso! - ela levou as mãos à cabeça. - Faz uma semana que vocês estão assim! Estranhos...mais do que o costume! - ela cruzou os braços.

- Cadê o Pedro? - Sirius disse, de repente, olhando pra todos os lados.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho medo que ele possa...dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Acho que isso ele não contaria... - eu comentei.

- Vocês poderiam, _pelo menos_, falar disso longe de mim, já que não querem me contar, né? - Arista falou, emburrada.

- Eu te conto, se você prometer não fazer nenhuma pergunta.

- Mas por quê...

- Nenhuma!!

- Tá, tá bom... - ela balançou a cabeça. - O que é?

- Nós ficamos sabendo que Snape e mais uns oito sonserinos estão seguindo aquele tal de Voldemort.

- Sério? Mas como vocês descobriram?

- Sem perguntas, Arista... - Sirius sussurrou.

- Ok. Mas pra quê eles fariam uma coisa dessas? Isso é apenas um comentário, Sirius. - ela emendou quando ele fez uma careta. - Quer dizer... ninguém nem sabe direito quem é esse cara...

- Pois é, mas essa idéia de "vamos acabar com traidores e sangue-ruins" deve estar agradando muito. - Sirius resmungou.

- Hmmm... cadê a Evans?

- Está com a Anne. As duas estão...tramando alguma coisa. - Arista soltou um risinho. Eu também sorri, mas ela continuou. - E não tem nada a ver com você, Tiago.

- E quem disse que eu pensei que era? - eu dei de ombros. É claro que é, e a Arista está só despistando.

Remo chegou, um pouco antes do Pedro. Como sempre, depois de uma semana de Lua Cheia, Remo parecia que tinha lutado com dezenas de grindylow. E perdido.

- Nossa, Remo você está com uma aparência horrível!

- Puxa, obrigado, Arista. - ele sorriu.

- Ei, vocês já ficaram sabendo? - Kendrick chegou.

- Do quê? - falamos, os quatro garotos, em uníssono.

- Era uma pergunta retórica! Vocês não estavam no jantar? - Kendrick perguntou.

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos. Arista balançou a cabeça pra ela.

- Ah, esquece... bom, vai ter um baile de máscaras no Halloween!

- Ah é? - nós repetimos, "muuuuito" interessados.

- Puxa, quanta animação! - Arista riu. - Bom, só podem comparecer casais!

- Então nós teremos que convidar alguém? - Remo se manifestou.

- Na verdade... - Bessy olhou para Arista. - Nós é que teremos que convidar. Aliás, isso me lembra de uma coisinha... até mais, meninos!

Eu observei Kendrick se retirar. As garotas é que iam convidar? Mas... isso era um desastre! Quer dizer, não seria se a garota que eu quisesse que me convidasse fosse a única que não quer ir comigo, ou pelo menos tenta se convencer disso. (Sim, a única!)

- Que aula a Corvinal vai ter agora? - Sirius disse, de repente.

- Eu acho que você está procurando Runas Antigas. - Arista sorriu abertamente.

- Exatamente. Até, Moony! Prongs! - Sirius riu e saiu correndo.

- Aonde ele vai? - eu perguntei. E então, eu me toquei. Era isso que ele estava escondendo! - Ah...sério?

- Putz, vocês não se desgrudam, Ti! Vai dizer que nunca percebeu?

- O Tiago só quer saber de duas coisas: dele mesmo e da Lily!

- Cala a boca, Wormtail! Mas...ele e a Krakowsky...só faltava sair no tapa!

- Puxa, será que eu reconheço essa história? - Arista revirou os olhos.

- É diferente! Eu SEI que a Evans gosta de mim... - eu pisquei e sorri.

- Claaaaaaro... - Pedro riu. Por que é que a gente anda com esse moleque mesmo?

---

Depois da aula da manhã, nós tivemos aula de Herbologia, dividida com a Corvinal. Que ótimo. O dia não podia ter ficado melhor. Tudo por causa da porcaria da Corvinal! Na verdade, não a casa toda... mais especificamente, o Calvin Seaton, do sétimo ano. Aquela girafa ambulante. Com aqueles braços e pernas desproporcionais. E aquela cara bochechuda. E aquele olhar sem graça. E de todas as pessoas em Hogwarts, ela tinha que escolher _ele. ELE!_

Eu não entendo essa menina. Eu simplesmente NÃO ENTENDO. Tá certo que eu não imaginei que ela fosse convidar a mim, mas só por causa que ela é extremamente cabeça-dura. Quer dizer, eu sei, você sabe, Merlin sabe que ela queria ir comigo. Mas tudo bem. Agora, me trocar pelo Seaton? Pelo "Eu-sou-sem-sal-nem-açúcar" Seaton? Pela Desproporção Seaton?

Bom, estava eu, encantador como sempre, na estufa, com Wormtail e Remo. Sirius chegou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A Krakowsky chegou logo atrás dele, com a Evans.

- E aí? - Pedro perguntou.

- Me dei bem, lógico. - ele piscou.

- Tem coisas que só o Padfoot consegue... - eu ri.

- É simples, Prongs. Eu me fiz ser convidado.

- E como você fez isso, ó mestre?

- Básico. Eu cheguei na Anne e disse: "Ok, Krakowsky, você sabe que eu quero ir com você, eu sei que você não resiste a mim. Então, _baby_, estou aqui. É só pedir."

- E ela caiu nessa? - Remo riu.

- Óbvio, Lupin. Ela sorriu e me pediu pra ir com ela. Porque eu disse a verdade, né?

- Nossa, Sirius se apaixonando... - Remo riu e levou um tapa no braço de Sirius.

- Hmmm... será que...? - eu disse baixinho, pra mim mesmo. - Já volto!

Caminhei até Evans. Ela e Anne estavam conversando animadas.

- Ei, Evans. Olá. - eu dei meu sorriso irresistível.

- Oi Potter. - Evans fez o impossível para resistir ao sorriso supracitado.

- Hmmm... e então?

- Quê?

- Eu sei que você quer perguntar. - eu pisquei.

- Perguntar o quê? - ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ora, Evans! - eu disse impaciente. - É claro que você quer ir comigo no baile! Estou aqui, pode falar.

- Aaaah, eu esperei _tanto _por esse momento, Potter! - ela sorriu. Eu arregalei os olhos. Sério? Quando o Pó-de-Flu é demais, o bruxo desconfia... - Puxa, que bom! Você disse tudo! Eu gostaria muito que você fosse comigo ao baile, Potter...

Eu sorri. Haha, as táticas do Sirius são infalíveis _mesmo_!

- ...mas, ainda que nada, _nada _no mundo me faria mais feliz do que passar intermináveis horas do seu lado, eu já tenho outra pessoa na cabeça.

- Quê? Quem?

- Isso não é da sua conta! E a aula já vai começar.

Voltei pro meu lugar. Ok, eu posso lidar com isso. Centenas de garotas na escola, eu não preciso dela. "Quem será que ela vai convidar, se não sou eu? Ela não tem muitas escolhas!" eu pensei.

Ah, mas ela sempre acha uma maneira... Nem bem eu tinha chegado no meu lugar, eu ouço um...

- Ei, Calvin, posso falar com você?

De longe, eu vejo o dito cujo, que tinha acompanhado seu irmão, também da Corvinal, até a estufa, se aproximando dela. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, sorriram, ela o ABRAÇOU e ainda disse, quando ele estava saindo...

- Vejo você no baile, Calvin!

Sério, sério. Deve ser pra me provocar, só pode. Eu, Tiago Potter, logo ali na cara dela, e ela me convida o...o... e ainda abraça ele! Pode???

Passei a aula inteira de mau-humor. Remo observou que há tempos eu estou sempre de mau-humor, que eu era bem mais divertido antes. Pedro disse que é a "paixão pela Evans". Besteira! Eu não me apaixono. Eu só fico irritado com esse joguinho de difícil da Evans... por que ela tem que ser tão...assim!?!?

Fim da aula. Pensei que já tivesse passado por tudo aquele dia. Então ouvi aquela famosa vozinha aguda...sabe que a voz da Amelia combina muito com o Pedro?

- Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Senti um tranco no meu pescoço. Ela tinha se jogado em cima de mim.

- Por Merlin, Amelia, você não pode se aproximar como uma pessoa normal?

- Não adianta fingir que tá nervosinho, eu adoooooro você assim!! Escuta... você não tem par pro baile não, né? Porque você  
já é meu!

Tenho que lembrar de agradecer meus neurônios por funcionarem tão rápido.

- Tenho sim!

Amelia levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Quem?

- A Arista.

Arista levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem?

- Você! - eu olhei pra ela significativamente.

- Ah sim, eu. É, eu convidei ele. Primeiro. Antes de você. É.- ela parecia desconcertada.

- Hmmmm. Então...tá. - Amelia deu um sorrisinho e saiu correndo.

- Ufa, obrigado. - eu sorri. Arista e Remo se olharam. - Você não tinha par não, né?

- Não, Tiago. Eu nem estava pensando em ir. - ela olhou pro chão.

- E vai me deixar sozinho? Ué, você vai comigo agora!

Arista nunca me olhou daquele jeito. Ela parecia que estava sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Arista fica meio estranha às vezes. Ela me abraçou bem forte, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu.

- Espero que você saiba aonde está pisando.

- O que você quer dizer, Moony?

- _Espero que você saiba onde está pisando_. É só o que eu digo. - Remo saiu caminhando, todo misterioso. Moony me dá medo às vezes, por que ele fala como se previsse algo dez anos antes de acontecer? Bem, espero que ele não esteja vendo nada de muito ruim, como a Evans ficar com o (pausa para vomitar) Seaton. Mas eu vou ficar de olho nela. Afinal, eu vou com a Arista mesmo, vai ser fácil vigiar a Evans e nada de ruim vai acontecer!

* * *

**N/A: **Tiaguinho qualquer dia enfarta com esse ciúmes... e só pra constar, o Seaton não é tão desproporcional assim. Isso é obra da cabecinha problemática do Potter. 

Reviews! Reviews! Mim ama reviews!!!!!!!!!! sorriso maníaco

Continuem comentando, mim ficar muito muito feliz!! Mesmo mesmo!

E eu gostaria de saber o que o Pontas está fazendo na minha lista de reviews em vez de estar aqui do meu lado ditando a fic... daqui a pouco eu me atraso...hahahahahaha

_Próxima atualização: 29/01/2005_


	10. Baile de Halloween

**Baile de Halloween**

Ser um lobisomem te dá a habilidade de ver o futuro? Lobisomens são todos videntes? Porque o Remo me avisou. Ah, ele avisou. Ele fez questão de frisar bem esse ponto na aula, e novamente antes de dar as costas pra mim e sair pelo retrato com Padfoot.

Eu sou um idiota. Um completo idiota. Não que eu não tenha percebido antes, mas é que... sabe quando você não se conforma consigo mesmo? Com quão _estúpido _você pode ser? Pois é.

Eu pisei na bola. Pisei legal. Eu perdi minha melhor amiga, e pó de asfódelo ou essência de bile de diabretes nenhum vai me ajudar nessa. Por que, Merlin, eu faço essas coisas?

Tudo começou com o baile de máscaras, o maldito baile. Aliás, pra que inventaram essa idéia de baile, hein? Pra semear a discórdia entre os alunos de Hogwarts? (calma, Tiago, respira...)

Estava eu, devidamente arrumado e incrivelmente atraente, esperando Arista. Sirius e Pedro estavam comigo. Pedro estava fazendo mistério sobre quem era seu par. Em minutos, várias garotas desceram, rindo. Uma delas, do quarto ano, se dirigiu em direção a nós.

- Oi Pedro! - ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Oi, Marjorie. - ele disse, mais envergonhado ainda. Eu e Sirius nos olhamos, e olhamos de volta pra ele. QUARTO ano? Desde quando Pedro estava trabalhando de babá? Bem...quem se importa com o Pedro quando se tem um problema maior como o... aff.

- Que cara é essa, Prongs?

- Ainda não me conformo. Calvin Seaton. Ninguém merece.

- Calvin Seaton, Kyle Morgan, Augustus Clayton, Severo Snape... num faz diferença quem é, cara. Você só está com o puro e adorável ciúme. - Sirius riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Snape?? Claro que faria diferença!

- Ah sim. É verdade. - ele pareceu pensativo. - Mas se fosse qualquer outro, você ia reclamar do mesmo jeito.

- Porque o Seaton não é o certo pra ela. A Evans precisa de alguém mais...decidido, e descontraído, e divertido e... bonito lógico.

- E esse alguém seria quem, posso perguntar? - Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Dãã... claro que eu, né, Padfoot? Quem mais?

- Você é uma figura... - Sirius riu. - Ah, olha quem vem ali... nossa...

Eu me virei, achando que era da Evans que ele estava falando, afinal, ela era o assunto até agora. Mas não, era a Arista. Ou melhor... uma outra Arista. Uma que eu nunca tinha visto, ou percebido que existia...

Quer dizer, quando ela sorriu pra gente, com uma cara de constrangimento, era a mesma Arista de sempre. Mas ela estava muito diferente. Eu não tinha noção do quanto ela era... bonita. Naquele vestido púrpura seus olhos se destacavam. E seus cabelos... aqueles fiozinhos caindo no rosto dela eram tão...

Mas era a Arista. Podia não parecer, mas era. E por que eu não tinha percebido isso antes?

- Uau! Skyler, Skyler... por Merlin... - Sirius se adiantou, pegando a mão dela.

- Ai, bobo... - ela sorriu, corando. - E a Anne?

- Podia estar em Marte, uma hora dessas... - ele piscou para ela.

- Sirius! - ela fechou a cara, sufocando um riso. - Eu estou falando sério! E pára de olhar assim!

- Ah, o que eu posso fazer, Arista... - ele sorriu. - Seu imbecil sortudo... - ele me deu um tapinha.

- Se empolga menos, Pads? - eu ri e ofereci meu braço pra ela. - Mas você está mesmo linda, Riz...

- Obrigada, Ti. Você também está muito lindo! Adoro seu cabelo assim.

- Assim como? Ele tá sempre assim, zuado!

- Então, é assim que eu gosto. - ela sorriu. Ouvimos alguém chamar o nome dela. Eu virei e Evans acenou pra gente. Quer dizer, pra Arista e pro Sirius.

- Boa sorte! - ela disse, de longe. - Você vai precisar... - ela fixou o olhar em mim.

- Ah, quem desdenha quer lanchar, Evans...

- COMPRAR, Potter!

- Não na concepção dos duendes canibais da Normandia...

---

Antes de descermos para o Salão, passamos em frente a sala comunal da Corvinal, para buscar a Krakowsky. Anne já estava esperando por nós há muito tempo quando chegamos, e com uma cara de extremonervosismo(nossa, que surpresa!). Ela olhou para cada um de nós, sorriu meio sem-graça e disse:

- Ah... a Lily não vem com a gente, né?

- Acho que não... - Sirius sacudiu o ombro e olhou pra mim. - Por que, algum problema?

- Não, não. Só pra saber. - ela ergueu a cabeça. - Você está lindo, Sirius!

Ele piscou, encostando o braço na parede. E depois eu que sou metido...

- Valeu, Anne. Você também está... demais, hein?

- Olha, ele diz isso pra todas, viu! - Arista riu.

- Olha lá, hein, sr. Black! - Anne riu de volta.

Então nós finalmente descemos para o baile. Na frente da porta estava o Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington barrando a passagem. Ele sorriu e tirou o chapéu.

- Garotos, garotos, como vão? Nada de surpresas e pegadinhas essa noite, hein? Srta. Skyler, você estásimplesmente radiantehoje!

- Ah, obrigada Nick...

- Você também, mocinha! - ele virou-se para Anne. - Bom, coloquem suas máscaras e podem entrar!

Nick Quase-sem-cabeça se afastou da frente da porta, segurando sua cabeça que tinha acabado de tombar. Eu tirei meus óculos e coloquei no bolso, pegando a máscara que estava lá. Ela estava ligeiramente amassada, mas mesmo assim, coloquei ela na frente do meu rosto. Ela então se adaptou à forma do meu rosto e em segundos, tudo entrou em foco de novo. Arista se virou pra mim, rindo:

- Que estranho isso não é? Parece que eu não estou usando nada...bom, vamos?

Peguei novamente o braço dela e nós entramos no salão. Ele tinha mudado, certamente...todas as mesas tinham sido retiradas e algumas mesinhas de seis pessoas tinham sido colocadas nos cantos das paredes, deixando o gigantesco centro vazio para a circulação de pessoas. Eram tantos alunos vestindo máscaras que, por um momento, pensei que não reconheceria ninguém. Mas logo "vi" vários rostos conhecidos... Bessie Kendricks passou com o Cooper, sonserinos estavam reunidos numa rodinha, todos com cara de quem tinha comido bosta de trasgo, Pedro estava com várias meninas sorridentes e felizes, muitas delas da Lufa-lufa, e com seus respectivos pares, não tão sorridentes e felizes...

- Wormtail? - Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. - Com...aquela num é a amiga da tal da Amelia?

- É sim... - eu disse, casualmente. Então, uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. - Ai, não... ela num tá por aqui, tá?

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, e até as meninas riram. Minha reputação...

- Com medo de mulher agora, Prongs? - ele exclamou, puxando uma cadeira pra Anne e sentando do seu lado.

- Não, cara, ela num é uma garota como as outras! Ela...me assusta! - eu ri junto.

- Merlin, ele ficou traumatizado! - Arista passou a mão no meu cabelo. - Pobrezinho... o Tiago é tão inocente, tão ingênuo, quase não corre atrás de...

- Ei, pode parar, ok? - eu a interrompi. - Eu tenho sido um cara fiel há tempos... pena que ela não aceita isso. - eu ri.

- Prongs, Prongs... sempre a Evans pra lá, Evans pra cá... - Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Bah, num vamos falar da Evans, certo?

- Claro. Eu tenho a noite toda, e outros interesses... - Sirius pôs o braço em volta de Anne, e ela se encolheu na cadeira, corada.

- Tadinha... - Arista comentou, em voz baixa. - ela tá assim porque ela tá se sentindo intimidada aqui sozinha, Ti... acho que se a Lily estivesse com a gente...

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem o quê?

- Chama ela. Ei, Evans!! - eu acenei, quando ela e o (babaca do) Seaton entraram. - Vem aqui!

Ela revirou os olhos, olhou para o Calvin, ele balançou o ombro e eles vieram em nossa direção.

- Tiago Potter, isso vai dar certo? - Arista me olhou desconfiada.

- Fica sossegada, Arista, eu não vou falar nada... Evans, Seaton! E aí, beleza?

- Oi, Potter. Olá, gente! - ela sorriu e sentou do lado da Anne, Seaton do lado dela, e dessa maneira fechou a roda.

- Oi. Potter. - Calvin cruzou os braços. - Causando muita confusão por aí?

- Sabe como é, né... - eu sorri. - E você, caçando muita traça nos livros da biblioteca?

Nós ficamos nos encarando, e um silêncio se fez.

- Er... Tiago, Sirius, vocês podiam ir buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber, né Anne?

- Ah, é, podiam. - ela sorriu.

- Você também, Calvin, eu estou com sede. - Evans deu o sorriso mais maravilhoso do mundo...

- Tá bom, eu vou sim... - eu levantei junto com Sirius. - Se comportem, hein?

Calvin ficou um pouco atrás da gente, e eu pus minha mão no bolso, segurando minha varinha. Só por precaução, lógico... chegamos ao balcão, onde vários elfos domésticos estavam vestidos de...abóbora. Na verdade, eles estavam vestindo_ as_ abóboras. De verdade. Hmmm...não vou mais tomar suco de abóbora...

- Er...seis canecas de cerveja amanteigada, por favor?

- Oh, senhor Potter! Que surpresa! Que ótima surpresa!

- Libby? Ah, e aí? - eu sorri pra pequena elfinha que sempre nos ajudava a "pegar comida emprestada" da cozinha. - Como vai?

- Bem senhor Potter, muito bem. - ela sorriu. - Libby sempre feliz de servir o senhor. Oooh...senhor Black! - Libby ficou vermelha e começou a rir sem parar. - Hihi, senhor Black muito, muito elegante hoje...

Libby era apaixonada por Sirius desde...acho que desde quando entramos na escola! Toda vez que via ele, ela ria sem parar, balbuciava palavras desconexas e quebrava alguma coisa que estivesse por perto. Nem preciso dizer a opinião dele...

- Libby, você pode acelerar um pouco? Eu não vou esperar a noite toda...

- Ah sim senhor, sim... - ela desapareceu num CLICK.

- Vocês fariam um casal tão... bonitinho! Bizarramente falando, lógico... - eu comecei a rir.

- Você realmente não tem amor pelos seus dentes, né?

Calvin observava tudo quieto. Libby voltou equilibrando as seis canecas, duas delas em cima de suas orelhas e outra na cabeça, e quase derrubou num elfo que passou por ela, ofegante. Nós pegamos as canecas rapidamente, pra evitar o desperdício.

- Obrigado, Libby! Até mais!

- Até senhor Potter! Tchau...hihihi ...senhor...hihi...Black...

- Imagino como vocês conseguiram fazer amizade com os elfos da cozinha. - Calvin debochou.

- Nós somos pessoas sociáveis. - eu ri.

- Creio que ajuda muito ter amizade desse tipo, não é Potter? - ele virou-se e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que você quer dizer, Seaton? - eu o encarei, apesar de ser vários centímetros mais baixo.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer, Potter! - ele exclamou, me empurrando. - Esse seu tipinho arrogante, de quem se acha melhor que todo mundo...

- O problema é seu se você tem complexo de inferioridade, Seaton. - eu interrompi. - É você quem está dizendo que eu sou melhor que todo mundo...

- Não me olhe com esse sorriso idiota, Potter. Eu conheço muito bem você, e sei muito bem o que você quer. Mas não se pode ter tudo, não é? - ele cruzou os braços. - Afinal, a Lily _me _escolheu. E isso deve estar te matando por dentro, não?

Eu puxei minha varinha. Não ia ficar ouvindo desaforo daquela girafa ambulante! O que ele entende sobre mim, e o que eu quero, e o que eu sinto pela Evans? Só porque ele foi num baile estúpido com ela ele pode falar o que bem entender?

- Cala a boca, Seaton! Você não sabe de nada! Eu não quero brigar com você aqui por respeito à Evans, então, vai andando, vai... - eu disse, já perdendo a paciência e me segurando pra não fazer nada nojento sair do nariz dele.

- Boa, Potter. Reconheceu que está perdendo. Ou que perdeu. A Lily. Pra _mim_. - ele saiu andando, todo sorridente. Ah, filho da... Eu já ia me jogar em cima dele, mas Sirius me segurou.

- Não, Prongs. Fica na sua que é melhor. Deixa que eu resolvo isso. Eu tenho um jeito especial de lidar com essas situações.

Sirius então cutucou Seaton e quando ele virou, Pads o empurrou, prensando ele contra a parede. Calvin levou um susto tão grande que ficou ofegante. Sirius apertou a varinha contra as têmporas dele.

- Escuta aqui, seu monte de merda de trasgo montanhês, se você arrumar confusão com o Tiago ou se você encostar em um fio de cabelo sequer da Lily eu vou fazer você se arrepender do dia em que resolveu colocar os pés nessa escola. Entendeu?

Seaton balançou a cabeça, afirmamente, e Sirius o soltou.

- Agora vamos, Lily está esperando a bebida dela. E ai de você se chegar fria demais.

Voltamos os três pra mesa, e Evans percebeu que Calvin estava, digamos, quieto demais. Ela olhou pra mim, já me acusando, mas eu sorri, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma banda de fantasmas, os _Zumbis Psicodélicos_, começou a tocar e Sirius tirou Anne pra dançar. Em menos de cinco minutos, eles já tinham sumido da pista de dança.

- Bem... nós podíamos ir dançar também, né? - Arista pediu, e eu aceitei, mesmo sem saber dançar nada. Agente sempre pode improvisar, né? Ou não...

- Er... você não sabe dançar, né Ti? - Arista levantou um sobrancelha quando eu comecei a...bom, a chacoalhar descontroladamente.

- Claro que sim! É um estilo novo. Chama-se...

- Lagartas se contorcendo ao som do choro de bebês mandrágoras?

- Hehe por aí. - eu a abracei pela cintura. - É por isso que prefiro músicas lentas... porque aí as pessoas não se concentram exatamente na dança, sabe?

- Tiago... - ela me empurrou. - Meu espaço, seu espaço. Não invada meu espaço, ok? Pronto. - ela me olhou verdadeiramente irritada.

- Mas o que foi?

- Nada. - Ela olhou pro outro lado. - O que vocês fizeram com o Calvin?

- Eu não fiz nada! - Fui logo me defendendo. - O Sirius que, digamos, teve uma conversinha civilizada com ele. Viu como ele ficou bonzinho?

- Vocês dois... - Arista riu.

- Também, ele vem falar um monte de besteira pra mim! Disse que eu perdi a Evans pra ele, vê se pode...

- Bem, ela está com ele, não é?

- Arista! Você é minha amiga ou o quê?

- Tiago, acho que...acho que você precisa se acostumar com o fato de que a Lily talvez não goste de você como você gosta dela. Quer dizer...talvez nem tanto como...

- Claro que gosta. Ela só não sabe!

- Tiago, deixa de ser idiota! Com tantas pessoas ao seu redor, por que você cisma com ela? Eu não agüento mais isso.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Que _eu _existo, Tiago!

Er. Silêncio. Meus neurônios que estão lerdinhos ou ela não estava fazendo sentido nenhum?

- Eu não creio nisso. - ela pôs a mão na testa. - Eu vou fazer uma grande besteira dizendo isso pra você agora mas,Tiago... eu...eu estou apaixonada por você.

O que estava acontecendo com essas pessoas? Só podia ser uma confluência dos deuses com influência da posição dos planetas causando profundo caos na minha vida! Só podia! Eu fechei os olhos... isso vai acabar, vai acabar...

- Arista, como assim? Desde quando?

- Desde sempre. E não fique com essa cara de surpresa.

- Como não? Eu nunca...percebi...

- Tiago...puxa, você...você é uma pessoa incrível, e tão especial, e apesar de todos os seus defeitos, que são muitos diga-se de passagem, você sempre foi a melhor pessoa que eu conheci. Como eu poderia não amar você se você é a única pessoa que me ouve, apesar de não me compreender, que sempre sabe como me alegrar, que faz de tudo pra me irritar e depois me ganha com um segundo de sorriso? Eu sempre soube que era uma batalha perdida, Ti, mas o que eu podia fazer? Você nunca me deu muita opção, e eu me contentei em te amar, assim, quietinha...

Arista me abraçou e eu senti as lágrimas delas molharem meu ombro. Era muita informação em pouco tempo, e acho que por não conseguir processar tudo direito, ou talvez porque eu também a amava, mas do meu jeito, ou ainda talvez porque ver ela daquele jeito, tão vulnerável, mexeu demais comigo, ou provavelmente por causa disso tudo junto, eu fiz a maior besteira que poderia ter feito na minha vida: eu ergui seu rosto e, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, eu a beijei. Enquanto meus lábios pressionavam o dela, eu percebi que eu nunca poderia corresponder o amor que Arista tinha por mim. Por mais linda que ela fosse, por mais confortável que seus braços ficavam em volta do meu peito e por mais doce que os seus lábios fossem, ela sempre seria apenas uma amiga pra mim, e eu ainda desejava que quem estivesse naquele momento em meus braços fosse Lily Evans. Quando nos desvencilhamos, ela estava sorrindo, mas então ela leu a verdade nos meus olhos.

- Desculpe... - eu murmurei. Ela tirou a máscara e jogou contra meu peito.

- Nunca mais olhe na minha cara. - ela caminhou, e um corredor se formou no salão para ela passar.

Eu abaixei e recolhi a máscara. Olhei para frente e vi um par de sapatos azulados. Ergui os olhos e Evans me olhava.

- Eu realmente fiz uma burrada hoje, não?

- Talvez a maior de todas. - ela estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, esse capítulo é especial pra mim...há muito de mim na Arista aqui. Passamos por situações semelhantes, mas eununca poderiafazer o que ela fez...o.O

Bem, lalala, e esse foi o cap do baile...espero que tenham gostado!

Mah Clarinha: E aqui temos o James e o Seaton de novo! Haha. Sabe que eu não vou muito com a cara do menino? Tsc tsc. Talvez Potter esteja me influenciando... espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!

Pikena e Lisa Black: Acho que a resposta sobre a Arista chegou, não? E nops, Lily não planejou nada. Ela nem previa isso, e muito menos o Tiago... Camy revira os olhos Garotos...

Naty: Ah, beta querida, eu sou suspeita pra falar do Sirius, né? Lindo ele é de qualquer jeito...

Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, mesmo mesmo mesmo!!! E continuem comentando! Mais e mais! Acho que farei uma campanha: "Sem Reviews, Sem Atualização"

**Momento Propaganda: **Leiam a "The Right Kind of Wrong" (procurem no meu profile, eu não posso postar o endereço haha), uma shortfic T/L que eu fiz um tempo atrás, mas só publiquei agora... Vocês não se cansaram de T/L, né? Eu sei que eu não hahaha

_**Próxima Atualização: **03/02/2005_


	11. Ajuda e Perdão

**Ajuda e Perdão**

- Eu te avisei, Tiago!

Sim, pra que mais servem os amigos além de jogarem na sua cara que _eles _estavam certos o tempo todo e você não? Aliás, desde _quando _todo mundo sabia que a Arista gostava de mim?

- Ah que ótimo, Lupin! Você sabia, a Evans sabia...

- Er...eu sabia também, Prongs.

- O fofoqueiro do Sirius sabia e eu não- eu joguei os braços pro ar.

- Ei, dá um tempo aí, estressadinho- Sirius levantou-se da cama. - Eu não sou fofoqueiro porcaria nenhuma! E é lógico que _você _não ia saber, né? Talvez se não estivesse tão gamado na Lily...

- Peraí, não é minha culpa isso tudo- eu olhei pros dois, desesperado. - O que eu podia fazer? Eu não tinha nem idéia!

- Tiago, esse não é o problema. Você beijou a Arista! Por Merlin! Isso não se faz- Remo exclamou, indignado.

Eu, que estava andando de um lado pro outro do dormitório, com o cabelo mais que despenteado, parei. Eu sabia que _aquele _era o verdadeiro problema de tudo, e que eu tinha culpa sim, mas como admitir? E também me custava admitir que, mesmo com toda aquela confusão, o que restava era o toque da mão de Lily na minha...

- Por que vocês dois não resolvem isso amanhã- Sirius disse, bocejando.

- _Eu_ não vou resolver nada porque _eu _não tenho nada a ver com isso. - Remo se cobriu e virou de costas pra nós.

- Então por que está brigando comigo assim, hein, Moony?

- Porque a Arista também é minha amiga e... - ele respirou fundo, ainda virado de costas. - você quer ter tudo, Prongs. Você não pode passar por cima dos sentimentos dos outros. Eu sei o que é gostar de alguém e _saber _que nunca serei correspondido. Você deveria ter pensado na Arista, já que diz que ela é sua melhor amiga e que você gosta tanto dela assim. - ele disse, ofegante.

- Remo, o que eu podia fazer- eu me joguei na cama. - Ela _é _minha melhor amiga, eu nunca ia fazer algo de propósito. Mas ela estava làdizendo que era apaixonada por mim, e a Lily com aquele idiota, nem reparando na minha presença. Ela me confundiu.

- Quer saber- Remo se virou. - Você tem razão em um ponto.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Eu, com razão? Sirius também parecia surpreso.

- Bem, é uma situação péssima, não?

- Pois é... Prongs se mete em cada uma... - Sirius bocejou novamente, piscando fundo.

- Nossa, tá cansado hein, Pads- eu sorri, me esquecendo de toda a história por alguns instantes.

- Sim. E isso é tudo que eu direi. - ele riu e virou de lado.

- Ainda bem que _alguém _se divertiu. - Remo suspirou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Poxa, eu me lamentando aqui e você nem pôde ir, Moony...

- Tudo bem, Prongs, eu nem sei dançar! Eu nem ligo pra essas coisas, e eu já fui privado de outras mais importantes pra mim.

- Eu ainda não sei como você agüenta. - eu tirei meu sapato com o outro pé e chutei pro outro lado do quarto. - Dói muito sentir-se solitário...

- Mas eu não me sinto solitário! Eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo! Apesar de serem um pouco cabeça-dura e imaturos e...

- Eu te amo também, Remo. - eu ri. - E se depender de mim, você sempre terá um amigo.

Lupin se remexeu na cama e depois tudo ficou quieto. Sirius já estava dormindo também. Eu tirei o outro sapato e fiquei observando o céu estrelado. Tudo estava confuso na minha cabeça: eu me sentia extremamente mal por que, sem saber, magoava a Arista. E todas as vezes que eu pedi pra ela dar um jeito de eu me encontrar com a Evans? Todas as vezes que ela teve que me ouvir falar da Lily sem parar... por que uma pessoa se sacrificaria tanto assim por alguém? Mas, ao mesmo tempo que disse isso a mim mesmo eu me lembrei do toque de Evans, e de todas as coisas que ela me fazia sentir, e das coisas que eu estaria disposto a fazer pra ficar com ela... será que eu estava profundamente apaixonado também?

Ainda com a roupa do baile e sem nem ver a hora que Wormtail chegou, eu adormeci.

* * *

- Ei, Arista!

Silêncio. E ela me dá as costas.

- Arista, eu...

Silêncio. E costas, mais uma vez.

- Dá pra você parar e me escutar por favor?

Silêncio. Costas. Pela centésima vez em DUAS semanas. Nem Evans me deu um gelo assim, e olha que a gente nunca teve uma conversa verdadeiramente civilizada por muito tempo. E também não é a primeira vez que eu "parto" o coração de alguma menina. Mas agora é a Arista... e é muito estranho não ter a Arista! Eu estava tão acostumado com os abraços dela, com as respostas inteligentes, com as broncas... Arista é como uma irmã mais velha, mas não sendo mais velha! Poxa...talvez esse seja todo o problema... De qualquer forma, eu estava uma droga. Moony, Pads e Wormtail tentavam me alegrar em vão. Nem quando Sirius transformou o Ranhoso numa meia-hiena eu me diverti...muito. Por estar sendo chato e monótono demais, eu decidi me refugiar na sala comunal. Estava me distraindo com meu pomo quando Lily Evans entrou.

- Oi. - ela acenou pra mim do retrato.

- Oi. - eu repeti, sorrindo.

- Eu vim devolver uns...uns...livros que a...a... Louise me emprestou e...

- Se você convivesse mais com os marotos ia aprender a mentir melhor, Evans. - eu ri.

- Ai, tudo bem, que seja- ela suspirou. - Os meninos me falaram que você talvez estaria aqui. Podemos conversar?

Se eu não estivesse tão pra baixo eu teria feito minha dancinha da vitória ao ouvir isso.

- Claro!

Me endireitei na poltrona e tentei esconder minha ansiedade. Afinal, eu estava meio ruim entre as mulheres, qualquer besteira que eu dissesse e lá se ia o bom humor da Evans.

- Bem... eu quero te ajudar.

- Me ajudar- eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei que a Riz é muito importante pra você, por isso eu quero ajudílo a fazer as pazes com ela.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Evans, eu juro que se eu soubesse...

- Você nunca nem desconfiou?

- Ela nunca disse nada! E eu nunca a vi dessa maneira! Até aquele dia no baile...

- Nossa. Estou chocada. O grande "todas-me-amam" Potter não percebeu que...

- Ah, Evans, dá um tempo!

- Desculpe, Potter. Eu não estou ajudando muito agora, né- ela afastou os _lindos _cabelos que insistiam em cair no rosto dela e sorriu.

- Nah...tá ótimo. - eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Ela se corou e fez um gesto constrangido, e apertou o livro que carregava.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, eu quero te ajudar. Eu já tentei falar com ela, e ela não quer te ver nem tingido de laranja com bolinhas azuis. Não vai ser fácil, mas... afinal, ela gosta muito de você. Como amiga também.

- Hmmm... - eu murmurei, cruzando os braços. - Evans, você percebe o absurdo da situação? _Você _me reconciliando com alguma garota.

- Pois é. - ela riu. - Nunca pensei que vivesse pra ver esse dia. Mas a Riz é uma grande amiga minha e, bom, se ela gosta de você, fazer o quê...

- Ei, eu sou um ótimo amigo, ok? Bom... na maioria das vezes.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza disso. - ela respondeu, distraída.

- E por que você não é minha amiga então?

- Hã- Evans arregalou os olhos, encurralada. Quero só ver o que ela vai dizer... - Bem, Potter, nossa situação é um pouco mais... digamos...complicada...

- Pra mim é bem simples: eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim, só que você não admite por isso ficamos nesse impasse.

- Ai, meu Deus! Você não vira o disco não- Evans tem a incrível capacidade de ir de normal pra furiosa em 0,0001 segundo.

- Quê- essas expressões de trouxas...

- Ah, esquece. Não dá pra conversar com você, Potter. - ela se levantou da poltrona e já ia saindo quando eu a segurei.

- Não, Lily, por favor! Você é minha única chance!

Ela olhou pra mim horrorizada. Parecia que um fantasma tinha acabado de a atravessar. Por momentos eu fiquei tentando compreender porque diabos ela tinha se assustado. Tinha escapado um _Lily _da minha boca.

- Er... estou desesperado, vê- eu sorri, sem graça.

- Tá. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. - ela disse, ainda atordoada. - Tchau, Potter.

* * *

Quem diria, quem diria... Lily Evans salvando a minha pele! E devo dizer que não foi fácil. Tranqüilizado com o empenho de Evans, eu fui me soltando mais e logo estava de volta como o Potter de sempre. Bem, não exatamente o de sempre mas... o fato é que isso parece ter deixado Arista mais nervosa ainda. Acho que ela pensou que eu não me importava com o que aconteceu. Mas então veio a interferência de Evans e tudo se resolveu... o engraçado foi a maneira que ela encontrou. Acho que Lily se daria bem entre os marotos! Após muitas tentativas de fazer Arista vir conversar comigo, ou de forçar um encontro entre nós dois na porta da sala comunal ou na saída de uma aula ou até depois de uma ajudinha do professor de DCAT, que nos "forçou" a treinar feitiços de ataque um no outro (o que, no final, acabou sendo até meio perigoso), Evans, com a ajuda de Sirius e -pra minha surpresa - Remo, acharam a melhor alternativa: trancar nós dois no vestiário do campo, antes de uma partida contra a Corvinal, semifinal, e com a condição que só sairíamos pra jogar se fizéssemos as pazes. Eles me surpreendem.

- Isso é ridículo- Arista se jogou num banco, sem olhar pra mim, falando consigo mesma. - Até parece que toda a escola tem tempo pras brincadeiras desses três!

- Pois é... eu também não entendi... que amigos nós temos, hein?

- Não venha falar de amizade comigo, Potter- ela respondeu, ríspida. O olhar dela, de profunda mágoa, me feriu muito. Acho que nem Evans nunca me olhou assim.

- Arista! Assim não dá Eu te conheço há anos, eu adoro você, embora eu não possa gostar de você do jeito que você queria, e eu estou arrasado com essa distância! Me desculpe, ok? Eu sei que eu fiz merda aquele dia, mas eu também estava confuso! Eu não sou feito de pedra, poxa...

Arista ficou algum tempo olhando pra baixo, e eu fiquei em silêncio esperando a resposta dela. Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim, e eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Tiago, você ama a Lily?

E a pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Amar? Não era um pouco _forte _demais? Eu queria estar com a Evans, embora a idéia parecesse horrível pra ela. Ainda que boa parte do tempo ela estivesse irritada, emburrada ou nervosa comigo, ainda assim eu adorava cada segundo perto dela. Eu sentia o perfume do cabelo dela, e conhecia o aroma dela quando entrava na sala, eu pensava nela a cada momento...

- Eu...eu acho que...sim. - Merlin, eu disse mesmo isso?

- Então faça alguma coisa sobre isso. Não fica aí parado, sendo você e fingindo que não está nem aí. Eu sinto muito sobre o que disse no baile. Se é da Lily que você gosta, você deve tentar, mas honestamente. Quer dizer, Lily é uma pessoa maravilhosa e você... sem comentários sobre o que você é pra mim. - ela sorriu, se levantou e me abraçou. - Amigos de novo?

- Isso significa que você me perdoa- eu exclamei.

- Deixe-me ver... - eu fiz uma imitação de um amasso perdido na chuva mais convincente que pude - Ah, claro que sim! A carinha que você faz... não é fácil resistir, sabia?

Tenho que lembrar disso no futuro.

- É tão bom ter você de volta, Arista- eu a surpreendi pegando-a no colo e levantando. - Você é a melhor sabia?

- Blá blá blá. - ela me deu um tapa no ombro. - Agora vamos, nós temos um jogo para ganhar!

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, que alívio, eu não consigo ver as pessoas brigadas por muito tempo 

Esse capítulo não é um dos meus preferidos, é meio monótono e blá blá blá...o próximo é mais...digamos..interessante hahaha

Olha só! Reviews! Vocês são tão fofas! E eu adoro comentar os reviews! Hehe!

**Cella: **Brigadinha! Pode voltar mais vezes, eu não vou me importar, viu? Hehe.

**Mah Clarinha: **Meniiiiiiina, o Sirius jogando o Seaton na parede é tudo! Eu fiquei com uma vontade de pular nele e dar vários beijos depois dessa... está vendo como eles me influenciam? Já tô odiando o Seaton.  A Arista supera, o Tiago é um bom amigo, apesar de tudo.

**Pikena: **Todos solidários à Arista. Ela é um doce de pessoa. Ela ainda vai encontrar alguém especial ;-)

**Titinha Potter: **Me emocionei com seu review! Sim, adoro Tiago, é o nome de um dos meus priminhos (que aliás, assustadoramente se parece com o nosso Tiago aqui...) mas James é ótimo também. Ótima escolha de nomes, e personagem, tia Joanne é demais!

**Naty - a beta: **Ooooh a Arista, sim, pobrezinha...o Tiago me irrita bastante, mas mesmo quando ele o faz, é de um jeito fofo hehehe Obrigada mais uma vez por dar uma boa "penteada" nos erros, você tem um olho ótimo, mate! E pelo título do capítulo também... Te amoooooo!

Continuem dando reviews, eu preciso saber o que as pessoas estão achando, e é muito muito legal de ler! Vàvocês não querem dar essa alegria pra uma pobre aspirante a escritora? cof cof

**Próxima atualização: **Bem, meus pais - viajantes imprevisíveis - ainda não decidiram aonde vão e se vão a algum lugar no Carnaval, por isso, acho melhor não prometer nada. Então, o próximo capítulo vem _09/02/2005. _


	12. E esse é um trabalho para os Marotos!

**E esse é um trabalho para os Marotos!**

- Bom dia, povo- Arista sorriu ao chegar na sala comunal.

- Bom dia- nós todos respondemos.

Riz estava com uma cara ótima, talvez a mesma que eu e Sirius estávamos compartilhando, afinal, nossa vitória havia sido maravilhosa! Quase humilhante para os nossos pobres adversários. Mas, mais do que isso, ela parecia muito contente que nós tínhamos feito as pazes, e eu estava também. E então, tudo estava belo, as corujas estavam piando em harmonia louvando aos criadores pela paz re-estabelecida em nossa querida Hogwarts.

- Snap! Ganhei- Remo deu um pulo da poltrona. - Vocês dois estão me devendo duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada, não quero nem saber!

Remo fazia sua "dancinha da vitória" em volta da mesa, o que não poderia ser chamado de "uma bela visão", já que o talento performático dele não é lá essas coisas.

- Tá bom, Moony... sexta-feira a gente te paga. - Sirius disse, guardando o jogo.

- Sexta feira? Mas onde vocês vão arranjar cerveja amanteigada? Só vende em Hogsmeade, né- Arista perguntou, confusa.

- Er... é que a gente tem um depósito lá em baixo... os elfos tomam conta. - eu menti.

- Aaaaah. - Arista levantou uma sobrancelha. - Por que eu não estou surpresa? Estou morrendo de fome, vamos descer.

- Espera aí, a Evans tá vindo- eu disse, e caminhei até a escada. Senti os olhares de todos em mim, provavelmente se perguntando o que diabos eu iria fazer. E então, uns cinco minutos depois, eles descobriram: Evans surgiu, eu a peguei de surpresa e abracei. A cara dela deve ter sido muito engraçada, porque todos se desataram a rir.

- O que é isso- ela perguntou, sem se mexer, muito vermelha.

- Eu estou te agradecendo por ter me ajudado a fazer as pazes com a Arista- eu sorri abertamente.

- Ah sim, não há de que, Potter, agora mexa-se. - ela respondeu, séria. - Remo, o que é isso- ela se segurou pra não rir quando pegou Lupin no finzinho da sua dança da vitória. - Eu não tinha idéia de sua...ginga! Bem, nós temos que completar esse relatório, e ah, eu tenho que pregar esse aviso no mural, e aqui tem a lista pros alunos que vão ficar no Natal assinarem e...

- Lils, são 8 da manhã, sossegue. - Remo disse, ainda ofegante graças à sua "dancinha", mas com aquela paciência que é só dele.

- Eu _sei_, mas é que a McGonagall já disse...

- Por que a gente não vai tomar café- ele a interrompeu de novo, lívido. - Eu também tô morrendo de fome.

Então saímos todos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. E começava mais uma manhã normal em Hogwarts, com eu e Sirius fazendo bobeiras na mesa, Arista e Pedro rindo, Evans ao lado de Lupin surtando por causa da chegada das férias de inverno e Remo tentando controlíla. De vez em quando, eu a observava e via que ela também estava olhando pra mim, mas virava rapidamente. _Suspeito_, não? O que Lily pensava de mim? Aliás, no que ela estaria pensando? Por que eu não posso simplesmente ler os pensamentos dela? Seria tão mais fácil...

_Ok, Tiago, acorde para cuspir. - _uma vozinha lá dentro disse e eu me dei um tapa imaginário na testa.

Então uma coruja negra (que mais parecia um corvo) cruzou o teto do castelo, parou no ar, bem em cima da cabeça de Sirius, e atirou violentamente o envelope em seu prato, voando em seguida. Pedro, do susto que levou, deu um pulo de uns quarenta centímetros do banco e Evans limpou com a varinha os pingos de suco de abóbora que voaram em Moony.

- Animal maldito, vá se ferrar- ele gritou, se limpando dos farelos de pão italiano que tinha voado nele. - Adivinha de onde ele é, adivinha? Eles me deixaram em paz por tempo demais...

Nós dois nos viramos em tempo de ver a mesma coruja entregar um envelope delicadamente para Regulus Black. Sirius rosnou e virou-se, rasgando o envelope com força e sem cuidado. Ele leu a carta em segundos e balançou a cabeça.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Eu não preciso mesmo deles, nunca precisei. - Sirius murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Que foi dessa vez, Pads?

- Meu amado pai estava me lembrando de não voltar pra Mansão no Natal, e de que o meu material escolar do ano que vem não será pago por ele e que ele já acertou com Dumbledore e se desfez de qualquer vínculo com a escola quanto diz respeito a mim. Disse também que minha doce mãe fez questão de me riscar da tapeçaria. _Grande merda_.

Os Black tem uma bela tapeçaria no corredor central da mansão deles, que traça uma árvore genealógica de todos os membros da família e que a sra. Black, com muito orgulho, mostrava pra todos os visitantes sempre. E mostrava, também orgulhosamente, os membros da família que tinham traído seu "sangue" e que tinham sido punidos por isso. E agora, Sirius era um deles.

Sirius olhou pra trás e eu automaticamente o segui. Seu olhar parou em seu irmão mais novo que, com envelopes na mão, cochichava com seus amigos verdinhos.Regulus lançou um rápido olhar a nós e voltou a cabeça para seus amigos, rindo baixinho.

- Babaca. Acha que é muita coisa. Eu não suporto eles! Ainda bem que eu saí de lá... - ele virou-se pra mim, em tom de desabafo.

- Liga não, Pads. - eu pus minha mão em seu ombro. - Você sabe que lá em casa você é o quarto Potter. - eu pisquei e ri.

- Eu sempre fui muito mais Potter que Black. - ele sorriu, com uma cara de "obrigado-por-não-me-rejeitar". Então uma nova coruja revoou em volta de nós e jogou um embrulho grande no colo de Evans. Era o Profeta Diário.

- Ah, faz tempo que eu não leio o jornal. - ela sorriu, pagou a coruja com um nuque e abriu o embrulho, folheando o jornal. Logo, seu sorriso se desfez. - Oh Deus...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily- Arista perguntou, apreensiva.

Ela balançou a cabeça e entregou o jornal a Arista, tapando a boca com a mão. Percebi o olho dessa percorrendo a página e parando num ponto. Seu rosto demonstrava gravidade.

- Oh, Lily... alguém da sua família se machucou?

- Não, não é isso! Leia até o final- os olhos de Evans começaram a lacrimejar, e eu senti uma pontada em algum lugar do meu peito. O que era tão sério assim que tinha a comovido tanto?

- Er... alguém se incomoda- eu exclamei, curioso pra saber a história.

- Ah, desculpa Ti. Eu vou ler. - ela sussurrou, limpando a garganta com um pequeno "hem-hem". - _"Acidente em linha de trem trouxa mata 10 pessoas e fere outras 32. Hoje de manhã, no centro de Londres, um trem, aparentemente ao acaso, descarrilhou, acertando em cheio outro vazio que estava estacionado na estação..." _- Arista pausou. - _"na estação King's Cross." _

_- _O que uma notícia dessas faz no Profeta Di- Pedro perguntou, mas foi interrompido por um "shhhh" e um aceno de mão por parte de Remo.

- _"Testemunhas e sobreviventes atestam que antes do trem começar a andar desgovernado, eles viram uma intensa luz verde do lado de fora do vagão. Carl Wilson, não-bruxo, 57 anos, afirmou: 'O trem parecia se mover sozinho! Sim, sim, ele flutuava! Foram mãos mágicas, mágicas! Eram anjos negros, eu os vi!' O senhor Wilson foi levado ao hospital com suspeita de 'insanidade momentânea causada por estado de choque'. Agentes do Ministério suspeitam ser o 'acidente' ação da recente gangue auto-denominada Comensais da Morte"._

Silêncio por alguns instantes. Todos se olhavam preocupados.

- Eles não podem afirmar nada. - Remo disse, mecanicamente.

- Mas Remo... - Lily contestou, os olhos brilhando. - Um trem não descarrilha _do nada_!

- Sim, mas...

- E por que uma notinha tão pequena no jornal- eu disse, pegando-o da mão de Arista.

- Isso que me incomoda... - Evans respondeu, séria.

- Eles não querem fazer alarde, lógico! Os trouxas desqualificam o velhinho maluco, tudo fica por isso mesmo, nada de pânico. - Sirius disse, secamente. Todos ficaram silenciosos de novo com o jeito prático dele de encarar a situação. Eu li toda a coluna de uma vez, e depois mais pausadamente. Esse acidente com certeza parecia inexplicável para os trouxas, e a tal luz verde...Lógico que era magia. Minha única área de conhecimento sobre os trouxas é arte, graças à minha mãe, mas eu acho que luzes verdes intensas não são algo que eles vêem todo dia numa estação de trem!

- Dez mortes. _Dez_... - Arista disse baixinho. - Isso é muito mais do que fazer baderna, assustar trouxas...

- E eu temo que não estejam dando importância suficiente ao caso! Eu tenho certeza que há envolvimento deles.

Silêncio. Sirius então, sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo sair de um transe.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Lily. - ele sorriu e ela olhou pra ele muito confusa. - Bem, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, é? E à vezes o velho que entrevistaram é louco mesmo! Aliás, ele é a única testemunha. O Remo estava certo, não vamos nos afobar. E se forem os tais babacas? Tenho certeza que o Ministério cuida deles rapidinho.

Todos olharam para Sirius com a cara mais desconfiada do mundo, mas eu entendi por que ele tinha mudado de opinião tão rapidamente. Tanto que resolvi entrar na dele.

- É verdade. Se fosse algo importante, eles estariam mesmo preocupados. A vida continua, pessoal. - eu sorri e levantei. - Vamos làPoções, ô delícia...

- Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa da gente- Evans apoiou as mãos na mesa e fixou o olhar em mim. E olha que foi o Sirius que começou! Eu senti o canto do meu lábio tremer, parecia difícil esconder a verdade dela. Mas porquê? Eu já não fiz isso milhões de vezes?

Ela virou pro Moony e ele tinha a mesma cara de culpado. - Você também, Remo!

- Eu nem disse nada!

- Por que vocês estão assim- Arista ergueu a voz. - Se vocês sabem de alguma coisa, têm de nos contar!

- Nós temos o direito de saber também- Evans ajuntou.

- Ninguém tá escondendo nada de ninguém, e agora, nós vamos pra aula. - eu disse, calmamente. É lógico que a gente não podia envolver as meninas nisso, porque, se Sirius tinha pensado o mesmo que eu, nós mesmos podíamos averiguar se isso era coisa dos Comensais. E nossos dois melhores amigos, Ranhoso e Regulinho, iam nos ajudar. A cabeça de Remo também tinha pensado rápido.

- O Snape e o seu ir-...o Regulus devem saber de alguma coisa. - ele disse pro Sirius.

- E nós vamos _gentilmente _pedir informação pra eles- os olhos de Pads brilharam.

Entramos na sala e logo os sonserinos foram chegando. A tradicional aula mista de Poções estava pra começar, mas o professor estava atrasado, coisa que quase nunca acontecia. Havia muita conversa pela sala, eu e Padfoot mesmo estávamos discutindo como convencer Snape de nos contar alguma coisa (_"Não, Tiago, eu sinceramente acho a idéia de ameaçar fazer ele beijar o pufoso do Pedro muito mais legal! Seria uma coisa bonita de se ver, não"_), mas Remo parecia concentrado em alguma coisa. Então, ele se virou pra nós, tão rapidamente que eu pensei que ele ia quebrar o pescoço.

- Shhhh! Estou tentando ouvir!

- Ouvir o quê- eu perguntei, mas fui logo calado com um tapa na cabeça e outro "shhhh". Os olhos de Remo estavam ligeiramente dilatados. Sirius olhou pra mim confuso, e eu dei de ombros. Ficamos esperando Remo sair de seu transe.

- Reunião. - ele disse, virando-se novamente para nós. Sinceramente, o Lupin me assusta às vezes.

- Você quer fazer uma reunião?

- Não, dos comensais! Ou candidatos a isso...ah, dos sonserinos! Na floresta! Eles vão ter uma reunião!

- Era isso que você estava ouvindo- Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou pra dois brutamontes falando baixo do outro lado da sala.

- Sim, falta pouco tempo pra transformação e meus instintos ficam mais _aguçados_...- Remo disse, com uma cara de tédio.

- Então nós não temos que arrancar a informação de ninguém! É só a gente comparecer à reunião... - eu pisquei.

* * *

Onze e meia da noite. Na sala comunal só estávamos eu, Remo e um terceiranista, que lia um livro do outro lado da sala. Pedro estava caindo de sono e tinha ido dormir o que era, na verdade, muito melhor para nós. Wormtail era muito atrapalhado para uma missão dessas. As meninas também tinham ido dormir, contrariadas porque continuávamos "misteriosos". Mas elas tinham que ficar fora disso. Se esses idiotas realmente fazem parte dessa "gangue", e se eles realmente fizeram aquilo, por mais estúpidos que eles sejam, eles são estúpidos perigosos.

Sirius chegou, todo sorridente. Ele tinha marcado um encontro secreto com alguém não tão secreto assim: Marianne Krakowsky, a loirinha da Corvinal. E pela cara dele, tinha sido ótimo.

- E então?

- Eu e Anne estamos oficialmente namorando. - Sirius disse, todo pomposo.

- O quê? Você marca um encontro e volta dizendo que está namorando? Você, Sirius Black está comprometido com uma garota? Impossível- eu ri.

- Ah, Prongs, essas coisas acontecem quando você encontra a pessoa certa. - ele sorriu, todo orgulhoso. - E quando você não fica no pé dela, fazendo coisas idiotas pra chamar a atenção.

- Isso foi uma indireta- eu franzi a testa.

- Não, Prongs. Foi diretamente a você mesmo. - ele lançou um olhar sarcástico.

- Quer uns furúnculos gosmentos pra incrementar o visual- eu apontei a varinha pra ele.

- _Duvido_. Você me ama e não teria coragem. - Sirius cruzou o braço e piscou.

- Ah, mas ao contrário da Annezinha, eu não vejo problemas em te ver berebento, amigo. Não sou eu que vou te beijar mesmo!

- Por Merlin, parem de brincar vocês dois- Lupin saltou da poltrona e andou em direção do terceiranista. - Ei... Milo?

- Ah, oi Remo- o garotinho sorriu.

- Acho melhor você subir, hã? Já está tarde. - Remo exclamou, paternalmente, dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto. Merlin, ele me lembrou muito o Dumbledore!

- Ah, sim- o garoto recolheu suas coisas rapidamente. - Até amanhã, Lupin- ele correu escada acima.

- O que foi isso? Papai Remo, agora- Sirius disse, segurando o riso. - Se eu soubesse que você conhecia o pirralho...

- Eu sou monitor, Padfoot, eu conheço todo mundo. - Remo revirou os olhos. - Vamos.

Remo e Sirius se encolheram perto de mim e eu joguei minha capa sobre nós três. Saímos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- _Lumos. - _pausa. - Isso aqui tá muito silencioso, não?

- Larga a mão de ser desconfiado, Moony!

- Ei, fica quieto, Pads!

- Eu tô dizendo isso porque eu sempre escuto alguma coisa... alguém roncando bem longe, o vento zunindo lá fora...

- Nossa, Moony, como você dorme- comentei.

- Depois de anos, você acostuma. Ah... - ele sorriu, satisfeito. - Algum elfo está fazendo um lanchinho fora de hora.

- Você me dá medo. - Sirius.

Caminhamos pelo castelo em direção ao Salão Principal. Nenhum sinal de sonserinos em lugar nenhum. Eles deviam estar lá na floresta mesmo...

- Eu não faço coisas idiotas pra chamar a atenção da Evans- eu murmurei. - Quer dizer, faz tempo que...

- Tiago Potter, desencana! Ele estava te provocando, ok? Aff... - Remo explodiu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. - Ué, cadê?

- O que você está procurando- Sirius perguntou, sussurrando.

- O mapa. Eu tenho certeza que o peguei. Eu coloquei no bolso, juro!

- Tudo bem, Moony... não tem ninguém por aqui. E não é que a gente não conhece o caminho. - eu olhei em volta e abri a enorme porta de madeira que dava pra parte externa do castelo. A lua brilhava lá fora e Lupin respirou fundo, perdendo ligeiramente o equilíbrio e se apoiando em mim. Olhamos mais uma vez pra trás pra ter certeza que não estávamos sendo seguidos e nos dirigimos à entrada da Floresta Proibida.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, sinto que vocês vão me matar agora Camys se cobre com o edredon mas eu tinha que dividir essa parte em duas, senão esse capítulo ficaria enorme! E lá se vão os três xeretarem na Floresta...não se preocupem, vocês _vão _saber o resto no próximo capítulo! 

Aaaaah, eu preciso dizer o quanto estou feliz! Acho que o capítulo anterior foi o que ganhou mais reviews (eu disse acho, eu num contei D), e elas chegaram ao número de 50! Isso é motivo de comemorações pra mim, porque o que vocês tem a dizer é de extrema importância!Vou convidar todo mundo pra festa aqui em casa. E soltemos os balões púrpuras!

Então, hora de responder os reviews fofinhos...

**Pikena: **Brigada! ;) Com o Tiago é assim...tudo fofo! P

**Nath Mansur: **Obrigada por adicionar, e estou feliz que esteja gostando!

**Mah Clarinha: **Você sempre aqui, hein? Sim, sim, Merlin sabe o quanto custou a Tiago aquela declaração risos Mas eu temo que vai demorar um pouquinho, já que eles estão no sexto ano... E sim, o Seaton. Estou pensando em fazer ele cair no lago e ser engolido pela lula-gigante o.O (Brincadeira!)

**Tathi: **Valeu pelo elogio! É, todo mundo sabia, menos o desligado do Potter...XD

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Puxa, a Chloe. Eu nunca tinha percebido isso (talvez porque eu raramente vejo Smallville o.O), mas agora que você mencionou, até que parece um pouco.

**Titinha Potter: **O meu priminho (ele tem 7 aninhos) tem seus momentos Potter. Um deles é quando ele apronta e faz uma carinha fofíssima de inocente. É algo bem próximo do sorriso Potter que eu imagino. Acho que se a minha tia não mandasse ele cortar o cabelo tão curtinho, ele o usaria despenteado! XD E aqui está o "próximo capítulo"!

**KeKaBlack: **Concordo plenamente com o que disse, e estou emocionada que você tenha se identificado com a fic! Obrigada!

**Natalia Potter: **Adorei seu novo screen name, mate! Obrigada por mais uma betagem! (Cada erro horrível que passaria se não fosse você...) Um dia você conhecerá o Ti, mas acho que não ficará feliz por isso. Ele pode ser muito irritante às vezes (puxa, cada vez mais acho coisas Potter nele! D), eu que sei porque dou uma de babá quando vou na casa dele, ou quando ele vem pra cá. Tios. revira os olhos

Beijos a todos, continuem dando seus comentários! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

**Próxima atualização: **_13/02/2005_


	13. Continuação E esse é um trabalho para os...

**Continuação -E esse é um trabalho para os Marotos! **

A escuridão era intensa, e a luz de nossas três varinhas não ajudavam muito. O silêncio estava se tornando desconfortável, nem nossa respiração era ouvida. Fomos caminhando pra dentro da floresta densa e bem longe avistamos uma fumaça esverdeada saindo de uma clareira. Então ruídos, baixinhos, ao longe.

- Vocês acham que ele vai estar aqui?

- Ele quem- perguntei a Remo, tão baixo que quase não me ouvi.

- O tal do Voldemort.

- Nada é impossível, mas como ele entraria aqui- Sirius respondeu.

- A Floresta, apesar de estar encantada com feitiços de segurança, não está limitada dentro do território do castelo. - Remo apontou. - E nós mesmos conseguimos alcançar Hogsmeade com as passagens secretas! Quem disse que ele não pode fazer o caminho contrário?

Eu cruzei os braços. Eu nunca admitiria a eles, mas essa história toda estava começando a me assustar. Era claro que esse tal de Voldemort estava passando dos limites, mas o Ministério não estava fazendo muito em relação a isso, estava? Nem Dumbledore parecia muito preocupado, apesar do diretor ter passado muito tempo fora da escola ultimamente. Será que tinha a ver com isso?

Olhei para o lado e vi um enorme cachorro me encarando com seus profundos olhos. Sorri. Sirius tem uma expressão divertida quando está tranformado. Remo diz que é assustadora na maior parte das vezes, mas eu prefiro divertida. Só que a perspectiva de diversão estava meio apagada para nós naquele momento.

- Você vai pela direita, em direção do pântano, Padfoot. O Lupin pode vir comigo. - eu disse isso e me tranfigurei também. Sirius deu um latido baixo e saiu em disparada. Remo fez um sinal com a cabeça, jogou de novo a capa em cima da cabeça e seguiu na minha frente. E parou.

- Eu ouvi passos.

Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás e voltei. Nada. Desconfiei de Remo, afinal, ele era o ser "oni-ouvinte", não? Poderia ter sido _qualquer coisa._ Um esquilos. Certamente essa floresta deve ter esquilos. Ou toupeiras. Ou talvez furanzões...

- De novo. Acho melhor você ver o que é, Prongs.

Eu bati a pata no chão com força. Por que ele não ia, ele estava com a capa!

- Eu não vou deixar você e Sirius sozinhos com os sonserinos. - ele disse, gravemente. - Vai sair besteira. _Eu_ vou e _você_ fica.

Concordei, meio contrariado, acenando a cabeça e voltei pra entrada da Floresta. "Vai sair besteira." O que o fazia acreditar que nós dois fôssemos atacar um bando de sonserinos idiotas reunidos para arquitetar seus planinhos racistas patéticos? _Honestamente_.

"Se eu tiver que ficar batendo papo com um furanzão monossilábico a noite inteira, eu vou azarar a bunda dele.", eu pensei, revoltado.

Quando fui me aproximando de volta ao campo senti um aroma familiar. Lily Evans! Mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? Fora da Torre, aquela hora...não era esse tipo de coisa que uma _monitora _deveria fiscalizar? Nós já não tínhamos levado milhares de bronca _dela _por causa disso?

Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e observei ela fazendo o mesmo em outra mais à frente.

- Onde é que eles foram parar- ela disse a si mesma. - Vocês não deviam ter escondido coisas de mim! Sair do castelo no meio da noite... ai, Tiago, por que você é tão teimoso assim?

Meus lábios se contorceram num sorriso involuntário. Lily tinha me chamado de Tiago! Tá certo que não era diretamente a mim, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela pensava em mim como Tiago (às vezes eu cheguei a duvidar que ela conseguisse pronunciar a palavra)... e ela parecia realmente preocupada com a gente! Mas ainda sim, ela estava aqui fora! E ela não podia descobrir que eu era um animago! Nem que os outros estavam aqui! Como eu ia tirar ela de lÿ E eu, Tiago Potter, aparecendo do nada de dentro da floresta, exclamando "Ei, Evans, volte pra torre e finja que nada aconteceu" não era uma opção. Talvez se eu apagasse a memória dela depois...não, não era uma boa idéia. Ok, vamos colocar em prática uma idéia um pouco menos pior.

- Aaaaaah- Lily sufocou o grito tapando sua boca. - Ai, é só um cervo... - ela exclamou quando saí de trás da árvore. - Você me assustou!

"T� você me viu, e agora? Ok, Prongs, comporte-se como um bichinho simpático. Cervos _são _bichinhos simpáticos. Todo mundo gosta de cervos." - eu pensei comigo mesmo e me curvei.

- Ah, que fofo, você quer que eu faça carinho em você?

"Por Merlin, Evans, você está na escuridão da floresta, no meio da noite, e quer fazer carinho num cervo, apesar dele ser o mais simpático dos cervos? Ei, peraí, isso é gostoso...ai, coça um pouco mais pra cima... não! Você tem que sair daqui"

- Ei, vai com calma- Lily puxou o braço quando eu me levantei e fiz um barulho agressivo. Seria tão fácil a comunicação se ela fosse um animago também... ou talvez não tão facilmente irritável e enxerida! Mesmo assim, não foi preciso eu tentar fazer ela me entender. Do meio da mata escutamos um uivo alto, gritos e barulhos de feitiços saindo de varinhas. Ah, não...Remo não conseguiu segurar Sirius.

- O que foi isso- Evans se virou, rapidamente. - Os marotos! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

"Ah, mas não mesmo" eu pensei, e quando dei por mim, eu estava arrastando Lily pela capa até a entrada do castelo. Ela se debatia e gritava para eu a soltar, mas ela ia ter que me desculpar... medidas drásticas!

- Ai, ai minhas costas... - ela murmurou quando eu a soltei, em frente à escadaria do castelo. - Você é louco- ela ficou olhando pra mim, acariciando as costas, com uma cara de pouquíssimos ou nenhum amigo, mas começou a sorrir segundos depois. - O que eu estou fazendo? Você é apenas um cervo, e você ficou com medo e tentou me salvar. Que bonitinho!

Vou te contar... se eu não estivesse na posição de "mamãe-virei-um-quadrúpede", eu acharia ela bem estranha...

- Oh, Merlin, eu tenho que chamar o Dumbledore- Evans disse pra si mesma, e, mancando um pouco, ela correu para abrir a porta do castelo. Senti uma ponta de remorso de ter machucado ela, mas algo tinha que ser feito. Se ela fosse pra l� não só aquele bando de verdinhos babacas iam encrencar com ela como ela poderia descobrir o segredo dos marotos!

Evans abriu a porta e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Eu também me surpreendi. Como ele consegue saber de _tudo?_

- Diretor!

Dumbledore estavaali, em pé, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

* * *

Remo e eu carregávamos Sirius embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Seu nariz estava sangrando, e sua perna toda esfolada. Remo respirava fundo, seu olhar sempre no chão da Floresta. Quando ele olhou pra mim, seus olhos estavam com uma cor amarelada. Sirius estava zonzo, e por ser maior que nós dois, dava um trabalho danado.

- Então ia dar problema se tivesse só eu e o Sirius, hã- eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele, puxando Sirius, que estava quase caindo de novo, de volta pra cima.

- Não ia ser diferente- Remo se defendeu. - Você sabe como o Padfoot fica quando o irmão dele tá por perto... não dá pra controlar.

- Pois é, dava pra prever. Aliás, e eles?

- Correram de volta.

- O Dumbledore deve ter pegado eles. - eu disse, ofegando. Sirius estava pesando demais. - Eu o vi na porta de entrada. A Evans está com ele.

Remo me olhou surpreso, mas não disse nada.

- Ela seguiu a gente, Remo. Eu acho que foi ela que pegou o mapa. - eu insisti. Era a única explicação na minha cabeça para o aparecimento súbito dela! Não é possível, ela tinha que saber que a gente estava ali, não tinha ninguém nos seguindo de perto!

- Tiago, a Lily não iria roubar o mapa! De mim! Nós estamos falando de Lily Evans aqui!

Ok, ele tinha razão em um ponto. Mas essa ainda me parecia uma explicação bem plausível.

- Ela estava preocupada com a gente. Talvez isso importe mais do que os princípios dela... - eu tornei a insistir.

E por incrível que pareça, Remo se calou. Era uma possibilidade! Evans talvez tivesse algo de maroto dentro dela, como a amizade acima de tudo. Ou um certo senso de heroísmo. Ou a vontade de me mandar pra detenção pela quadragésima-quinta vez. Ou tudo isso junto, o mais provável.

- Ele parece bem mal... - eu olhei, preocupado, para Padfoot.

- Bem, você imagine, era um cachorro e um garoto com uma capa de invisibilidade contra sete, oito moleques com suas varinhas... sobrou pra todo lado.

- Ei..ei- Sirius parou e agarrou minha camisa pelo colarinho. - Olha pra mim quando eu falo com você, Regulus!

Eu percebi que Sirius estava realmente mal (imagina, me confundir com aquele pedaço de merda de trasgo!), por isso deixei ele falar o que queria.

- Seu pivete filho da p... diga para aqueles imbecis que você chama de pais que o Siriusinho mandou eles irem se fu...

- Chega, Padfoot. - Remo deu um puxão no ombro dele.

- Eu não preciso de vocês... - ele continuou, batendo na mão de Moony e olhando fundo nos meus olhos. - Eu sei me virar sozinho e... eu tenho o Tiago Potter. Ele é muito mais meu irmão do que você sempre foi, Reg. Ele é o cara, você ouviu? _O cara._

Apesar de saber que Sirius estava "delirando", eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu sabia que aquilo era verdade. Sirius é o irmão que eu nunca tive, o melhor amigo, o cúmplice de todos meus atos e eu seria capaz de morrer por ele. E eu não esperaria outra coisa da parte dele. E Remo, e até o Pedrinho... eu realmente confiaria minha vida a esses três.

- Hmmm, como se o seu ego já não fosse naturalmente inflado. - Remo riu.

- Muito engraçado, _Lily. _- eu ri de volta.

Chegamos à porta do castelo e olhamos um pra cara do outro. A gente não poderia levar o Sirius pra Ala Hospitalar, não naquela hora da noite e sem um bom motivo!

- Hmmm... nós vamos ter que entrar na Ala e pegar alguma coisa pra passar na perna dele, e talvez algumas gazes...

- Ah, ótimo. Como se não bastasse, nós vamos assaltar a Ala Hospitalar. Meu cargo de monitor já tá perdido mesmo. - Remo chiou.

- Você é um maroto, e tem andando com três animagos há anos. Não sei onde estavam com a cabeça para te nomearem monitor, pra começar.

- Eu sou a voz da razão, lembra? Ou pelo menos deveria ser. - ele riu. - Então, eu me escondo naquele armário com o Sirius e você entra l� ok? Mas vê se vai rápido...

Peguei a capa e, correndo, cheguei na ala hospitalar. A Madame Penny Pomfrey estava cochilando numa poltrona, e eu aproveitei pra pegar diversas outras poções que poderiam nos ser úteis... observei Regulus e mais outros sonserinos dormindo nos leitos. Aposto que tinham tomado algum sedativo...Olhei em volta e nenhum sinal da Evans. Me senti aliviado, pelo menos ela não tinha se machucado tanto! Controlei meu impulso de transformar o Black em algo mais nojento e pegajoso do que ele já é e voltei pro saguão.

- Pronto... - eu apoiei Sirius de novo no meu ombro. - Eu acho que me enganei quando disse que prefiro ele como Padfoot.

- Bom, que ele fez um belo serviço com aquele metidinho a expert em arte das trevas, ah isso ele fez... - Remo sorriu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, nós acordamos um bagaço. Aliás, Padfoot nem parecia acordado: com aquelas olheiras enormes e aquele cabelo bagunçado, estava parecendo um zumbi. Tanto que, comparando o cabelo dele com o meu no espelho, eu parecia arrumado pra uma festa de casamento. Ele ficou o tempo todo, da hora em que acordamos até chegarmos no Salão, em silêncio, cabisbaixo, o que, digamos, não combina muito com Sirius. O desânimo facilmente foi notado pelas pessoas que estavam na mesa. Todos nos olharam com cara de ponto de interrogação quando sentamos no lugar de sempre. Sirius bateu os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

- Que saco de dia.

- Mas ele mal começou... - Pedro comentou, baixinho.

- Onde você estava ontem, falando nisso- Sirius se virou, rápido. Pedro se atrapalhou todo pra responder.

- Er, eu? Eu estava... eu fui... quer dizer, ontem era... e eu...

- Calma, Pedrinho, eu não pedi sua mão em casamento ou coisa do gênero- Sirius soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

- Eu fui dormir cedo. - ele disse, respirando fundo. - E vocês?

- Fomos dormir tarde. - eu respondi, sorrindo. Vi Lily Evans se aproximando com Arista e Anne e, por um motivo sem razão aparente, minha mão ficou mais suada que o normal, e eu senti uma certa palpitação. "Comporte-se Tiago, comporte-se...", eu disse a mim mesmo, em pensamento. As mãos suadas voaram no cabelo, o que não deve ter feito bem algum a ele, mas certas coisas são incontroláveis.

E além de tudo, aquela história dela aparecer do nada na Floresta ainda me intrigava. Seríamos alvo agora de uma organização de espiões liderados por Lily Evans para seguir cada passo maroto que dávamos? Hmmm, a idéia não é tão ruim, imagina se Lily fosse designada para ser minha espiã particular?

_Concentre-se, Tiago Potter. Por Merlin._

- Bom dia. - ela sorriu, meio sem graça.

- Sirius, o que foi- Anne exclamou, preocupada. Ela se apertou entre eu e ele e o abraçou. - Você parece péssimo!

- Não se preocupe comigo, Annie. - ele respondeu, todo carinhoso, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. - Quer dizer, talvez um pouquinho...

Eu olhei pro Remo e ele sufocou uma risadinha. Poxa, eu mereço? O meu melhor amigo, o Sirius não-romântico-xavequeiro-galinha"eu não assumo compromissos" Black de chamego com sua namorada? Não, eu não estou preparado para um mundo assim, onde Sirius Black se transforme em uma coisa cor-de-rosa.

Levantei e, dando a volta na mesa, me sentei ao lado de Remo. Sim, Evans acontecia de estar sentada ao lado dele antes de eu chegar e pedir gentilmente para ele se mover um pouco para à esquerda, mas não foi nada premeditado! Culpa inteiramente do Padfoot apaixonadinho... tsc tsc.

- Eca, nojento. - eu comentei, não me dando conta que estava ao lado de uma garota.

- Ai, como você é sensível, Potter. - Lily revirou os olhos. Isso fica tão bem nela. - Você deveria estar feliz pelo seu amigo!

- Feliz que o Sirius está acorrentado- eu ri. Incrível como o processamento do meu senso crítico é demorado, não- Quer dizer...

- Pura idiotice, Potter! Só por que ele está namorando sério? Bem, isso deve ser um desastre para alguém que troca de "par" _mais _do que troca de roupa...

- Você me julga mau, Evans. - eu sorri. - Na verdade, é por falta de opção, já que não aparece a garota certa pra me fazer... amolecer... - eu ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei pra Anne toda sorridente, servindo doce de abóbora ao Sirius. - Quer dizer, aparecer ela apareceu, mas...

- Não me venha com suas gracinhas, Potter. - Lily se remexeu no banco, ficando vermelha. Algo dentro de mim se acendeu. Eu sei, _sei_ que ela gosta de mim! Ela só precisa de tempo, um incentivo, mais olhares irresistíveis de minha parte...

- Lils... - Remo achou melhor mudar de assunto. - depois da aula, você poderia...

- Eu não posso. - ela abaixou a cabeça. Remo olhou pra ela confuso. - Eu estou em detenção.

- Detenção- eu, Sirius, Remo, e a vozinha esganiçada de Pedro dissemos juntos.

- Mas você não fez nada- eu exclamei, e Remo me deu uma cotovelada.

- Como você sabe- Evans ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu presumo. Quer dizer, você _nunca _faz nada de errado...

- Claro que faço! Eu não sou perfeita- Evans cruzou os braços. E isso era um insulto pra ela? Vai entender a cabeça (que desse ângulo, parece ter uma forma perfeita) dessa menina. - Ontem à noite, eu sai do castelo depois da hora de ir dormir. Bem depois... e ouve um problema com os Sonserinos e...

- E por que você estava fora do dormitório tarde da noite- eu a interroguei. Aaaaaah, o mundo gira, não, Evans?

- _Isso _não é da sua conta, Potter. Aliás, é melhor eu ir pra...

- Onde? Hoje é sábado. - eu sorri. - Não temos aula.

- Mas eu tenho que terminar uma redação, com licença...ah, sim, e a lista dos alunos que vão ficar no castelo, Remo, você entrega?

- Vocês vão embora- Remo deu uma olhada rápida pela lista. Eu olhei pra ele, meio arrependido. Remo odiaria ficar no castelo sozinho, com certeza.

- Minha mãe convidou a gente pra ceia... mas você pode...

- Você pode vir pra minha casa, Remo! Meus pais adorariam te ver! Você pode ficar lá esses dias, até chegar a Lua Cheia, se quiser.

Peraí, essa era MINHA fala! Eu e Remo olhamos juntos para Evans, mas meu olhar logo se mudou pro Remo. Claro que ele ia falar não. Razoavelmente. Eu conhecia meu amigo, ele se sentiria muito desconfortável ceando com a Evans. E a família dela!

- Puxa, eu adoraria, Lils- e a porcaria dos olhos dele estavam brilhando!

_Auto-controle, Potter. Você está falando do seu grande amigo!_

Grande amigo. Que passaria horas preciosas com Lily Evans e sua família. A inveja é justificável nesse caso, não acham?

- Ah, que ótimo, Remo- ela o abraçou (!) - Minha mãe sempre quis te conhecer! Acho que temos que apagar o nome de alguém então... - ela apontou a varinha pra lista e murmurou o feitiço, e o nome do Moony sumiu do pergaminho. Lily Evans saiu toda saltitante, e Remo virou-se devagar pra mim.

- Ok, não surte.

- Eu não estou surtando. - eu disse, entre dentes. Óbvio que eu estava surtando! Como eu poderia não surtar? Amigos deveriam te apoiar, bater nas suas costas e dizer que se você não tinha a chance de passar o Natal ao lado de uma linda garota de olhos verde-esmeralda, ele também não passaria. Amigos deveriam fazer esse tipo de sacrifício, não?

- Eu te conheço, Prongs.

- E mesmo assim, você vai e me faz uma coisa dessas!

- Ah, Tiago, fala sério- Sirius finalmente _desgrudou _da Anne e se manifestou. - Você realmente quer que o Moony fique aqui sozinho no Natal? E _qual _é o problema dele ir pra casa dos Evans? E, para completar, por que em vez de ficar tendo seus ataquinhos de ciúmes você num vai e resolve logo seu negócio com a Lily?

Eu _odeio_ quando o Sirius está certo sobre algo. E _odeio_ admitir que eu estou errado. Então, foi _minha_ vez de dar uma de Evans e sair pisando duro.

* * *

**N/A: **Consegui o que queria e deixei todo mundo morrendo de curiosidade! Muáuáuáuáuá (Camys deixando seu lado sonserino aflorar por um momento) 

Que lindo, vocês continuam dando reviews! Muito obrigada, muito mesmo! D

Como vocês são fofas e obedientes...eu deveria dar um presente a todas!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Ah, e quanto a escrever coisas melosas entre os dois, ah, isso depende do meu humor no dia XD Às vezes eu acordo muito "sentimental", e T/L é fofo por natureza! Mas eu farei de tudo para não sair nada meloso. Se sair, a culpa é dos dois! E da J.K, ninguém mandou ela criar um Tiaguinho tão cute-cute, não é?

_**Próxima Atualização:**_ _17/02/2005_


	14. Envelopes e Chopin

**Envelopes e Chopin**

- Ah, eu vou sentir sua falta, amiga!

- É apenas algumas semanas, Riz- Evans dizia, mas também estava prestes a chorar.

Estávamos todos reunidos na Estação King's Cross. Os pais de Evans viriam para buscar ela e Remo, a mãe de Arista já a estava esperando, Marianne encontraria sua mãe no Beco Diagonal e eu e Sirius pegaríamos o metrô trouxa de volta pra minha casa.

- Garotas. - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Até, cara! Divirta-se- ele abraçou o Remo.

- Mas não muito. - eu complementei.

- Você realmente acha que...

- Ele num acha nada, Remo. - Sirius me olhou com uma cara de "te pego na saída". - Tenha um ótimo feriado!

- É, Remo... boas festas. - eu o abracei, arrependido. Logo fui atingido por alguém que pulou nas minhas costas. Sorri, era Arista, obviamente.

- Tchauzinho, Ti! Comporte-se e cuide bem do Sirius pra Anne, ok- ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo para encontrar a Sra. Skyler. Era tão bom ver que Arista tinha voltado a ser exatamente como era comigo! Eu já percebi que mudanças tendem a me assustar. Quando Arista pronunciou o nome da corvinal, eu ouvi a loirinha soluçando do meu lado.

- Annie, eu volto logo...

- Eu s-sei, mas é-é que se-seria nosso prime-eiro Natal junto-os... - a voz dela era abafada pelo suéter de Sirius.

- Nós vamos passar muitos natais juntos- ele a afastou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. - Pronto, sorria! Isso, _baby_. Agora, despeça-se de mim direito...

Ele riu e dois minutos ininterruptos de intercâmbio de saliva depois, nós estávamos caminhando pra outra plataforma. De longe eu vi Lily apresentando para seus pais um Remo muito envergonhado e senti uma inveja incrível, como nunca senti antes de ninguém. É claro que se Remo pudesse ler meus pensamentos diria que eu não tinha motivo nenhum pra invejílo, mas o fato é que nem passava pela cabeça da Evans apresentar Tiago Potter para seus pais.

- Ela está com uma cara ótima, não- Sirius comentou, olhando na mesma direção que eu.

Sim, ela estava. Os Evans também. Eles pareciam simpáticos. Provavelmente adorariam conhecer todos nós. E não se importariam se nós chegássemos de alegre ali no meio.

- É. Os Evans não podem conhecer apenas um maroto, não acha- eu indaguei. - É como um pacote. Compre um, leve todos.

- Prongs, isso seria tão impróprio. - Sirius fez uma falsa cara de desaprovação. - Hmmm, aquela é a irmã chata, né? Vamos nessa...

Eu e Sirius corremos de volta e, antes que ele saíssem da estação...

- Ei, Lily, você esqueceu de nós- Sirius exclamou no seu tom falsamente doce que ele usava pra conquistar a parte Lufa-lufa da comunidade feminina de Hogwarts.

Evans virou-se e olhou pra mim de um jeito que queria dizer "onde é que eu vou me esconder agora?" ou "isso é tudo sua culpa!".

- Ah, e quem são esses dois belos meninos, Li?

- Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, mamãe. - Ela não desgrudava o olhar de mim.

- Prazer, senhora Evans. - eu estendi a mão. - Senhor Evans... senhorita?

Petúnia, a garota ossuda que eu já conhecia de nome e fama, torceu o nariz e fixou o olhar em minha mão, como se fosse um pedaço de rã despedaçado. Sirius fez o mesmo, e ela não conseguiu escolher quem despertava mais nojo.

- Petúnia, querida, você não vai cumprimentar os amigos da sua irmã- o pai de Lily disse, ligeiramente nervoso.

- Prazer... - ela disse, sem mover um músculo que não fosse do rosto e que não significasse profundo desagrado. - ...esquisitos... - ela mexeu os lábios.

Lily suspirou fundo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem, garotos. - ela sorriu, tristemente.

- Vamos sim, Lily...até mais, senhor e senhora Evans! Foi um prazer- Sirius acenou de uma maneira muito pomposa, e claro, cômica.

- Apareçam em casa qualquer dia. - A senhora Evans convidou. Puxamos Remo de um canto.

- Você é um maroto. Você tem o _dever _de aprontar com aquela coisinha ali, Moony- Sirius disse rápido.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. - Remo piscou e correu para alcançílos. Talvez a estada dele lá não fosse tão ruim... uma vez maroto...

* * *

- Acorda, Pads! 

Eu entrei no quarto de hóspedes muito ruidosamente e vi Sirius todo esparramado na cama, com diversos envelopes em cima dele. Eu o sacudi, ele murmurou alguma coisa não compreensível e revirou-se na cama.

- Eu disse acorda, Padfoot- eu o sacudi mais uma vez, e dessa vez com violência.

- Ai ai, desgraçado- ele gritou, ainda de olhos fechados. - Eu vou te mostrar só...ah, é você, Prongs. - ele coçou os olhos.

- Não! É minha vó de bengala! Claro que sou eu! Se troca rápido.

- A gente vai a algum lugar- ele virou-se e me olhou sonolento.

- Na casa da Evans. - eu sorri.

- Aaaaah, entendi... - ele virou-se e se cobriu de novo. - Você tá sonhando. Dorme, Prongs.

- Sirius, eu tô falando sério. - eu puxei a coberta. - Já são 10 e meia, nós vamos chegar tarde pro almoço.

- Peraí. - ele se sentou, rápido, na cama. - Você quer almoçar na casa da "Evans"? Você. Potter. Almoçando na casa da_ Lily __Evans_.

- Sim. - eu sorri mais ainda.

- Você. Na casa da Lily Evans.

-Aham.

- Almoçando na...

- Sirius. - eu cruzei o braço. Como se fosse algo difícil de entender. Qual o problema de nós aparecermos de surpresa para almoçar na casa da garota que me dispensava o tempo todo desde o quarto ano?

- T�, eu me arrumo. Vai ser algo muito engraçado de ver. - ele sorriu, sarcástico.

- Espera aí... o que é isso- eu disse, finalmente se interessando pelos envelopes espalhados pela colcha. Eu peguei um deles e o abri. - "Sirius querido, eu acabei de chegar aqui em Moscou, e está um frio danado..."

- Ei, isso é meu, Prongs!

Ele arrancou o envelope da minha mão, mas eu já tinha alcançado outra carta.

- "Siriusinho, aqui está tão triste sem você! Papai está ocupado o tempo todo e eu..."

- Tiago Potter!

- "Sisi fofo do meu coração, já faz 13 horas que eu não vejo seu belos olhos cinzentos e..."

- _Expelliarmus!_

As cartas voaram de minhas mãos, e se misturaram com as que estavam no chão e...bem, o quarto virou uma bagunça de cartas e envelopes.

- Você está abusando porque já pode fazer mágica, seu prego! Olha que eu te meto um _Flipendo _nas fuças... E, Merlin...o que é tudo isso- eu tentei dizer, em meio a gargalhadas e uma escassez enorme de oxigênio.

- Anne me prometeu que escreveria toda hora. Eu só não imaginei que fosse _literalmente. - _ele não resistiu e caiu na risada também.

Eu e Sirius nos trocamos. Após convencermos minha mãe de que voltaríamos pra jantar ("Eu fico meses sem te ver e na primeira oportunidade você vai passear, Tiaguinho?"), nós dois caminhamos até a estação de metrô mais próxima. Sirius tem uma certa aversão por meios de transporte trouxas, e ele passou a viagem inteira com uma cara péssima, olhando pra fora do vidro.

- E além de tudo, é desconfortável. - ele se remexeu no banco. - E lerdo.

- Sabe o que seria engraçado? Nós, aparecendo do nada, na lareira da casa da Evans. - eu comentei, rindo.

- Seria mesmo. - ele concordou com a cabeça. - Queria ver a cara daquela irmã dela...

Após uns 30 minutos de metrô, chegamos à rua de Lily, num bairro nos arredores de Londres. Era uma casa muito bonita, não tão grande quanto à "Mansão Potter", mas parecia ser muito aconchegante e... Lily. Sei làtinha o jeito dela. Merlin, como eu posso achar uma casa "Lily"? Isso é um adjetivo?

_Ok, respire, Tiago. Vamos lá. _

Senti um certo arrepio quando me adiantei para apertar a campainha, mas fui em frente. E Tiago Potter é lá homem de amarelar? Alguém veio logo atender à porta. E quem mais podia ser?

- Você- Sirius exclamou, _superdiscreto_, com uma cara de profundo desgosto.

- Vocês. - Petúnia respondeu, com uma cara de nojo total.

- A Evans tá aí- eu perguntei, sorrindo.

- Essa _é_ a casa dos _Evans_. - a garota disse, revirando os olhos. - Supõe-se que haja _algum _Evans aqui, não?

Bom, há uma certa semelhança entre as irmãs...

- A Lily, por favor. - Sirius me corrigiu.

Petúnia fez uma cara como quem queria dizer "a Lily se mudou para o Marrocos e não quer contato quem ninguém, obrigado" mas antes disso, a cabeça de Evans apareceu, no alto da escada.

- Sirius! Potter!

Pouco depois que ela disse isso, a cabeça de Remo também apareceu. Os dois desceram as escadas correndo.

- Sua mãe convidou, a gente veio. - Sirius piscou.

- Eu estou vendo- Lily disse, muito surpresa. E após alguns segundos... - Ah, claro, entrem, entrem.

Petúnia nos observava atenta.

- Petty, eu ouvi o telefone tocando. - Lily se virou, de repente.

- Eu não, Lilica. - Petúnia respondeu, os olhos saindo faísca.

- Mas tocou sim. Deve ser o seu...ugh...namorado.

- Ah sim, deve ser o _Válter_. - Petúnia pareceu entrar num transe. Sua voz tinha se transformado. - Ele me liga o tempo _todo_...o _Válter_...rouba_ todo_ meu tempo...

Ela subiu as escadas correndo. Lily revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Lilica? Petty- Sirius riu.

- Ah sim. Apelidinhos _carinhosos._

- Puxa, como vocês são unidas... - eu ri junto com Pads.

- Você não imagina o quanto. - Lily murmurou entre os dentes.

- Ah, a idéia foi do Prongs. - Sirius apontou pra mim. Lily, por um instante, pareceu não entender. - De vir te visitar.

- Sim, sim... - ela sorriu, envergonhada. Seus olhos pousaram nos meus e eu fiquei a encarando sem medo. - Eu imaginei... Mãe! Pai! Meus amigos de Hogwarts estão aqui! Eles vão ficar pra almoçar. - ela gritou, sem tirar os olhos de mim. E, inconscientemente e sem controle, eu senti um sorriso se formando em meus lábios.

Uma senhora muito bonita, de mais ou menos 45 anos, com cabelos longos e castanho-escuros e olhos verdes, apareceu na sala, seguida por um senhor quase careca, com poucos cabelos avermelhados.

- Oh, que bom! É sempre uma alegria receber os amigos da Lily. - o senhor Evans exclamou. Eu dei um sorriso significativo para Evans ao ouvir isso. - Nós conhecemos vocês na Estação King's Cross, não?

- Sim, senhor! Muito prazer! Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, se o senhor não nos recorda... - Padfoot sacudiu a mão do homem honrosa e freneticamente, e eu tive que me segurar muito pra não chorar de rir. - Oh, Sra. Evans, a sra. está encantadora hoje! Tal mãe, tal...

- Olà, senhora Evans. - eu o interrompi, apertando a mão da mãe de Lily.

Nós ouvimos passos apressados vindos do andar de cima, e em instantes, Petúnia veio descendo a escada como um tufão, e esbarrando em mim e Remo, ela abriu a porta da casa.

- Petunia, querida, você não...

- Eu já tenho 23 anos, eu faço o que quiser da minha vida e eu estou saindo com o Válter. Tchau. - ela disse secamente, batendo a porta atrás dela. Os Evans trocaram olhares constrangidos e Lily bufou em alto e bom som.

- Se ela é tão independente, por que ela não se muda para quilômetros daqui- Evans murmurou, entre dentes, e apenas nós ouvimos.

- Querida, por que você não me ajuda aqui na cozinha por alguns minutos?

- Ok, mãe. - Evans virou-se pra gente. - Agora que posso fazer magia fora da escola, eles estão me explorando. - ela sorriu, olhando divertida para seu pai.

- Eu tenho que assinar uns papéis aqui, garotos... podem esperar aqui na sala!

Assim que os três se retiraram, eu e Sirius enchemos Remo de perguntas. Rindo, ele respondeu primeiro à última delas, feita por Pads.

- Não, eu não consegui azarar a Petúnia. A Lily logo percebeu e não deixou. Mas quem sabe no último dia? Sim, os pais dela são muito legais... eles não fazem muitas perguntas não, apesar de adorarem ouvir histórias sobre os bruxos... sim, estou me sentindo ótimo... ah, isso é um controle remoto, Sirius! A TV é de última geração...quê, Prongs?

- Eu perguntei o que vocês fazem aqui o dia todo. - eu franzi a testa. Eu sou uma pessoa curiosa, e daí- Quer dizer, não há nada muito divertido numa casa trouxa, né?

- Aí que você se engana. - Remo sorriu. - A Lily tem uns jogos de tabuleiro muito legais, e a gente enfeitiçou todas as peças. Além disso, não dá pra não se divertir com a Lily!

_Grrrrr... que inveja...morda a língua, Tiago, morda a língua. _

- Que bom que você está gostando de seus dias como um Evans, cara. - eu sorri o máximo que pude.

- Voltei- Lily apareceu na sala. - Hmmm, fofoca de marotos, hein?

Nós três fizemos caras de bebês inocentes.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu _sei _que vocês não vão me contar. De qualquer maneira, o almoço já está pronto! Vamos indo?

Remo começou a contar como era boa a comida da sra. Evans e ele e Sirius logo se adiantaram pra cozinha, mas quem disse que eu tinha ido pra almoçar?

- Você toca há muito tempo- eu apontei para um belo piano de cauda preto no fundo da sala.

- Eu tive aulas dos seis anos até entrar em Hogwarts, mas sempre que posso eu ensaio um pouco. Tem um piano na sala do professor Flitwick, sabia- ela sorriu. - Acho que vou pedir um para a sala comunal.

- Seria uma boa idéia... - eu me sentei no piano e dedilhei as teclas. - Faz tempo que eu não pratico também.

- Você toca piano- ela levantou a sobrancelha e disse em tom de ironia.

- Sim, Evans. Por que o espanto- eu comecei a tocar uma canção bem básica.

- Você me surpreende, Potter. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, e parou no meio de um sorriso. - E o que o motivou? Sua ficante número 248 era amante de música clássica?

- E você me diverte, Evans. - eu ri alto, passei a mão pelo cabelo (e ouvi ela bufar, irritada) e comecei a tocar um dos _Nocturnes _de Chopin.

- Ooooooh... - foi o máximo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Piano desde os 5. - eu pisquei para ela. - Minha mãe é obcecada por música erudita.

Lily Evans fechou os olhos, e eu fiquei esperando uma reação dela! Confesso que dessa vez, eu não tinha idéia do que ela iria fazer. Me dar um tapa, gritar comigo, sair batendo o pé? Hmmm ela não tinha motivos dessa vez... então, como se estivesse se segurando, ela se inclinou para o banco, e eu me afastei para que ela pudesse se sentar.

- _O Vôo da Fênix_. - ela murmurou e começou a dedilhar no piano e eu, que conhecia muito bem essa sinfonia, a acompanhei com a outra mão. Os dedos de Lily voavam pelas teclas do piano, tão macias e suaves, e o cabelo dela balançava devagar com o movimento de seus ombros. Meus olhos ficaram tão presos naquela cena que eu não percebi que as minhas mãos tinham parado.

- Não sabe essa parte, Potter- ela disse, marota.

- Eu me distraí. - eu sorri intensamente. Ela desviou o olhar, mas a palma de sua mão encontrou a minha, que estava teimosamente impedindo ela de tocar um acorde. Ela olhou pra mim, o rosto vermelho de vergonha... como ela conseguia ser linda daquele jeito? Minhas mãos circundaram a cintura dela e então...

- O almoço- ela gritou, pulando do banco. - Nossa, deve estar esfriando... vamos Potter. - ela disse, já correndo em direção à cozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu escrevi essa cena do piano logo após assistir um episódio de Everwood. (Alguém aqui além de mim acha lindo o Ephram tocando?)  
Eu fico imaginando o Tiaguito com aqueles cabelinhos bagunçados e aqueles óculos redondos dedilhando o piano... fala se não é uma cena fofa? 

Ah, e eu gostaria também de comunicar que depois de dias de enrolação e bloqueio literário cofcof eu consegui finalmente escrever o final da "_Prongs Parte I_". Yay! Eu já meio que tinha ele na minha cabeça, mas não conhecia digitílo, sabem? Pois bem, a primeira parte está completa agora!

Não sei se essa informação é relevante, mas ela tem, no total, 20 capítulos. (Bem, aqui no seriam 22, se contarmos a introdução e o Prólogo.) Isso quer dizer que estamos um pouco além do meio dela, não?

Hmmm, e indo ainda mais longe nas considerações, como vocês puderam perceber, essa é a "Parte I". A Prongs ainda tem mais duas partes, e eu peço todos os dias a Deus que eu consiga terminar toda a trilogia P Ou seja, vocês ainda tem _muuuuuuuuuito _o que agüentar de mim.

E como não poderia deixar de ser, muito _muito _obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são as melhores!

**Natalia Potter: **Você, me conhecendo bem, mate, deve imaginar o quanto eu ri sozinha escrevendo sobre o cervinho P E sim, é muito verdade. Esses dois são muito _fluffy _juntos. _Inseparáveis_. Essa palavra foi o que mais me marcou em todos os livros, sabe? Eu _amo _esses dois!

**Lisa Black: **Cof cof. Meus advogados não permitem que eu revele uma informação desse porte, querida. D O que eu posso sim revelar é que vocês vão descobrir sobre o Remo apenas daqui um bom tempo. Provavelmente, só na segunda parte. Hehe.

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Não se preocupe, eu ainda me perco aqui. Eu olhei a sua fic e achei muito fofa! Escreva mais!

**Pikena: **Tudo muito muito fofo mesmo. XD Obrigada!

**Titinha Potter: **Surtar um pouco sempre faz bem, não? (Eu faço isso o tempo todo ;D) O Tiago só não é mais fofo porque não tem espaço!

**Keka Black: **Sim, eu vou dizer exatamente o que você achou que eu diria. Eu não posso revelar uma informação dessas (os advogados, como eu disse...) e sim, eu sou muito muito má. Até minha beta acha isso. Eu _adooooooro _ser má XD Mas que interessante, vocês especulando sobre o Reminho, hmmmm...

**Mah Clarinha: **Lindo, não? É por essas e outras que eu amo o Sirius de paixão! aperta o Padfoot até sufocar

Mil beijinhos, obrigada e continuem lendo e deixando reviews!

_**Próxima atualização:** 21/02/2005_


	15. Mil Perguntas e Um Reencontro

**Mil Perguntas e Um Reencontro**

Sentei à mesa entre Sirius e Remo ( e à frente dos três integrantes da família Evans) e pela primeira vez senti a intimidação de estar naquela casa. Afinal, estava na frente da garota dos meus sonhos e das pessoas de quem eu estou certo de que vou roubíla um dia!

A sra. Evans continuava a me olhar de uma maneira muito estranha... o que será que Evans dizia pra ela sobre mim? Será que ela confessou pra sua mãe que é perdidamente apaixonada por mim e que ela não agüenta mais fugir do meu irresistível encanto? Hmmmm... é bem provável!

- Então... Tiago Potter... - a senhora exclamou. Eu olhei pra ela e depois pra Sirius e ele levantou o ombro, como quem também não entendeu nada. - Lily fala muito de você.

- Ah, é- eu sorri na direção dela e, de repente, Evans se viu muito entretida em tentar espetar uma ervilha com o garfo. - Bem ou mal?

- Depende do meu humor, Potter. Que varia diretamente com o nível de estresse que você me causa no dia. - ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu ironicamente.

- Eu não fazia idéia de que era tão importante para a manutenção do seu bem-estar, Evans. - eu ri, me divertindo.

- Ou para a não-manutenção dele, não é- ela levantou as sobrancelhas. A sra. Evans virava de um lado pra outro, e o Sr. Evans olhava para a filha com uma cara muito confusa.

- Lily, por que você está sendo tão hostil com o garoto?

- Ah, é assim o dia todo na escola, senhor. - Remo se manifestou. - Chega a ser irritante. Acho que a Lily e o Tiago têm uma forma muito... peculiar de demonstrar o quanto gostam um do outro. Ai, como amigos- ele fez cara feia pra Evans e se pôs a massagear o joelho.

- Er... e como vai a temporada de quadribol, garotos- A sra. Evans tentou despistar o assunto. - Remo me disse que vocês treinam bastante. Acho que isso justifica todos esses cortes e arranhões no rosto dele! Vocês precisam cuidar melhor do seu amigo.

- O Remo está no time- Sirius ergueu a cabeça, prestando atenção pela primeira vez no que acontecia no ambiente. Eu dei uma cotovelada no baço dele e então, ele consertou. - Ah, sim, o Remo... é, os treinos. Muito violentos. Eu mesmo quase tive minha orelha arrancada por um balaço uma vez.

- Nossa! E por que eles permitem um esporte tão perigoso como esse?

- Porque é divertido- eu e Sirius falamos juntos, empolgados. - Não é, Moony- eu completei.

- É, é sim. Quadribol é minha vida. - ele disse, com menos de 1 do nosso entusiasmo.

- Pois eu acho que alguém devia interferir. Vocês são crianças, não podem se arriscar dessa maneira.- A Sra. Evans comentou, erguendo a voz. É, tal mãe, tal filha.

- Relaxe, Louise. Isso acontece mesmo quando se é garoto. Eu mesmo ainda tenho todas as cicatrizes de quando jogava rugby. - o pai de Lily suspirou. Eu respirei aliviado, alguém que nos entende!

- Eu acredito que a situação aqui é um pouco diferente, Phillip. Nós estamos falando de garotos _voando _a metros de altura...

- Mãe. Tudo bem, eles não correm perigo de vida nem nada. Ninguém nunca morreu jogando quadribol, não é- Evans ergueu uma sobrancelha para nós. - _Não é?_

- Aham...é. É super seguro. - eu respondi.

- Está bem, vocês me convenceram. - a senhora Evans sorriu, aliviando o clima pesado.

Mas então, foi a vez do senhor Evans começar a perguntar.

- Lily e Remo estavam comentando que vocês dois têm um certo problema com autoridade?

- Como assim- Sirius indagou de volta, desconfiado.

- Bem, parece que vocês estão sempre em detenção, arrumando confusões por aí... - ele riu. - Não me entendam mal, eu também aprontava das minhas no tempo de escola...

- Phillip, que péssimo exemplo!

- Pai... - Lily respirou fundo, tensa.

- Er...acho que precisamos ir. - eu disse, me levantando da cadeira. Sirius me olhou com uma cara mortalmente assustadora, já que nós ainda nem tínhamos comido a sobremesa (torta de abóbora com uvas passas, a favorita dele). Mas eu já estava me sentindo desconfortável demais naquele lugar, com os pais da Evans nos interrogando...

- Tão cedo- Louise Evans disse. - Mas vocês não provaram minha torta! Eu peguei a receita num livro da Lily!

- Desculpe, senhora mas...er... eu e o Sirius temos que terminar algumas redações. Lições de férias são tão cansativas...Tenham um ótimo Natal!

Evans olhou pra mim com uma cara de "_quando você chegou a fazer lição nas férias em toda a sua vida?_". Eu apenas sorri. .

- Foi um prazer. Vejo você na escola?

- Sim. - ela exclamou, contrariada.

- Feliz Natal, Lily- Sirius a abraçou.

- Feliz Natal, Sirius. - ela riu, surpresa.

-Feliz Natal, Evans- eu pretendia fazer o mesmo, mas ela rapidamente pegou minha mão e a sacudiu.

-Feliz Natal, Potter.

Sirius e eu nos despedimos de Remo e caminhamos até a estação mais próxima, e pegamos o metrô trouxa de volta para casa.

* * *

- Ah, vocês chegaram- Minha mãe nos abraçou forte quando nos viu entrar pela porta. Sirius ainda não tinha acostumado com o jeito Potter de criar os filhos, e a cara que ele fez foi hilária! Com muito custo, ele ergueu os braços para abraçar minha mãe de volta. Ela, assim que se separou de nós, pegou o rosto de cada um com as mãos e deu um beijo estalado. 

- Empolgada, uh- Sirius mexeu os lábios quando ela se virou. Ela se virou de volta e entregou um envelope nas mãos dele. - O que é isso, sra. P?

- Uma carta. Aqui diz que é sobre seu tio Alphard. - ela disse, distraidamente. Sirius abriu-a com pressa e correu os olhos pelo pergaminho. Ele ergueu os olhos negros pra mim, e eles estavam brilhando.

- Eu sou um cara muito, muuuuuuito sortudo, você não acha- ele sorriu, misteriosamente.

- Eu concordaria com você, se soubesse o que aconteceu. - eu ri.

- Meu tio Alphard morreu. - ele disse, devagar.

- Aaaaaaah... - eu ergui uma sobrancelha, não entendendo nada. - E isso te faz alguém sortudo?

- Não exatamente. - ele coçou a cabeça. - Quer dizer, tio Alphard era muito gente fina. A gente se encontrou poucas vezes nos últimos anos. Ele gostava de bagunçar meu cabelo. - Sirius olhou pra cima, saudosista. - E ele me dava os brinquedos mais legais de Natal. Quer dizer... ele era o _único _que me dava presentes de Natal. Até eu entrar em Hogwarts e ir pra Grifinória. A mulher dele e os filhos passaram a me odiar, bom, a maioria da família passou a me odiar... eu sempre tive a sensação de que ele tentou entrar em contato comigo depois disso.

- Hmmm. Acho que você já falou dele...

- Então. Ele morreu. E me deixou como seu único herdeiro. - Sirius voltou a sorrir. - _Único_. Eu faturei...muitos galeões!

- Agora eu entendi- eu sorri, ainda desinteressado. Então... - Peraí, você está rico agora!

- Dã!

- Aê, grande Sirius- eu o abracei. - Hmmm... eu acho que é muito politicamente incorreto a gente comemorar isso, mas...

- ...quando nós fomos politicamente _corretos_, meu caro- Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Ha ha! E o que você vai fazer com todo esse dinheiro, hein?

Sirius ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Então, ele ergueu os olhos pra mim e sorriu.

- Eu vou comprar um apartamento.

Eu abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas algo me impediu. Eu não esperava essa resposta de Sirius, talvez porque eu não imaginasse que ele fosse querer sair da minha casa. Na verdade, eu nunca havia me tocado de que ele, na verdade, não tinha uma casa. Talvez nunca teve. Na Mansão dos Black, ele nunca foi exatamente aceito, e a minha casa... bem... por mais que meus pais se esforcem para tratílo como um filho, Sirius sabe que aqui não é o lugar dele.

- Eu acho uma idéia brilhante. - eu abri um sorriso, e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. - Hmmmm, e vai ter um espacinho pra gente levar umas garotas, né?

Sirius deu sua velha gargalhada.

- _Garotas?_ Admita, Prongs... você anda muito monogâmico ultimamente. E eu quero ver você convencer a Lily de ir pra lá...

- Ah, cala a boca ou eu te dou um Incendio no meio das fuças!

- Você não teria coragem. - ele sorriu. - E você não pode. Grande tio Alphard. Vamos fazer um ótimo uso de seu dinheiro.

- Um grande uso maroto. - eu pisquei para ele. - Feliz Natal, tio Alphard!

* * *

Semanas se passaram, e lá estávamos nós de volta no Expresso de Hogwarts. Arista, como sempre, estava super-empolgada e passou quase o tempo todo contando de sua viagem para o Nepal (!) pra mim e pro Sirius. Er...minto. Enquanto Arista despejava seu relato em nós, Sirius disfarçava com uns "mmm" e uns "ahaaaam" abafados pelos carinhos "comportados" que ele e Anne compartilhavam. Remo e Lily também estavam com a gente, Evans mais por insistência de Moony e da Arista do que vontade realmente, afinal, ela não tinha muita escolha. 

- ...eu já não agüentava mais tanto frio sabe, fiquei feliz quando chegamos. Mas o lugar é maravilhoso- ela percebeu minha cara de sono, os bocejos do Remo e a extrema atenção que Sirius a dava. - Er...e o Fedorento, Ti?

- Ele está velho, minha mãe achou melhor ficar cuidando dele. Acho que ela só se sente sozinha na verdade...

- Ah, pena, ele é tão divertido!

- Pra vocês. Ele só fica no dormitório feminino! Ai- eu reclamei quando alguém me deu uma cotovelada. A cara da Anne apareceu detrás da cabeça do Padfoot.

- _Dissfulpe, Tia_...- a voz dela saiu abafada, e incompleta.

- Nada. - eu ri. Esses dois estão mesmo se dando bem, se é que você me entende.

- Er, com licença, eu vou ao banheiro. - Evans se levantou, lançando um olhar reprovador em direção a Anne.

- Ah, eu também vou sair.

Evans me olhou fundo nos olhos e saiu da cabine. Eu a segui. Ela fechou a porta atrás de mim com uma volta na varinha.

- O que você quer- ela perguntou, com uma voz suave.

- Falar daquele dia. Da visita à sua casa.

- Sim?

- Er...foi legal. - eu sorri.

- Ah, que bom, meus pais massacraram vocês de perguntas porque eles são curiosos com toda essa coisa de mundo bruxo, mas eles adoraram vocês. - ela disse, apressadamente. - Volte mais vezes. Agora, se você me dá licença...

- Sério essa do "volte mais vezes"- eu sorri mais ainda. Evans bufou.

- Se você me dá licença... - ela repetiu.

- Nós tivemos um momento.

- Eu não sei de que momento você está falando.

- No piano. Nós ficamos calados, e eu te abracei e...

- Aquilo não foi um momento. Quer dizer, foi um momento como qualquer outro momento. Mas não o tipo de momento que você quis dizer, apenas um momento qualquer.

- Você disse momento 5 vezes.

- Você está _discutindo _momentos- a voz dela soou irritada.

- Por que você não simplesmente admite que gosta de mim e pronto?

- Porque eu não gosto de você.- ela ergueu a voz.

Conta outra, _Lilica. _Aquele olhar no piano, essa irritação constante, você se referir a mim por "Tiago" aquela noite na floresta... é eu que estou esperançoso demais ou você já deu muita bandeira?

- Sabia que você já está me cansando? Você poderia me poupar um pouco de trabalho e...

- Ah, sempre gentil e romântico, né Potter? Te poupar o trabalho e o quê? Dar uns amassos com você como a _minha _amiga e o seu _Pads _e pronto? Estamos quites? Aliás, fala pro seu _amiguinho _que eu e a consciência da Anne queremos ela de volta!

Lily saiu caminhando pelo corredor. Eu entrei de volta na cabine e, ligeiramente estressado, dei uma cotovelada no Sirius e me sentei entre ele e Anne. Sirius me olhou com uma cara péssima, mas a da Krakowsky realmente me assustou... e não é que eles combinam mesmo?

- Ah, finalmente...- Remo exclamou, rindo. - Sua saliva não é algo bonito de se ver, Padfoot. - ele, então, olhou pela janela. - Ah, veja só, já estamos chegando...

- Graças a Merlin que vocês estão em casas separadas... - Arista soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ninguém pode matar as saudades do namorado por aqui, é- Anne, versão homicida, exclamou. Evans entrou correndo e cambaleando na cabine (muito estranho) e nós nos preparamos pra descer. Malas, animais, criancinhas e Hagrid no meio do caminho. Realmente, o caminho era difícil de percorrer. E você pensaria que nessa multidão de pessoas, cacarecos e meio-gigante seria complicado encontrar alguém? Pode ser para você e pra mim, reles diário mortal. Mas não para...

- Amelia Vance- eu exclamei ao ver a loirinha empurrando dois irmãos gêmeos para chegar até mim.

- Tiago Potter- ela sorriu. - Você pensou que eu sumi, não é?

_Pensei? Eu desejei isso a cada segundo._

- Imagine! Você que andou fugindo de mim! Eu nunca mais te vi desde...o...er... quando foi a última vez que nos vimos?

- No baile de Halloween, engraçadinho.- ela riu distraidamente. - Ai, Tiaguinho, eu senti falta do seu bom-humor!

- E eu senti falta da sua... risada irritantemente descontrolada.

- Ah. - ela parou por alguns segundos e revirou os olhos, voltando a sorrir.

- E o que aconteceu com o fã-clube?

- Acabou. - ela sacudiu os ombros. - Na verdade... só eu e a Carol estávamos dispostas a seguir com a idéia.

Eu comecei a rir. Tinha que sair da cabecinha dela a idéia do fã-clube. Bom, menos mal. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de reuniões com garotinhas irritantes como ela. Bem, elas teriam que _falar _nas reuniões, certo? Já estragava todo o clima.

- De qualquer maneira... - Amelia mexeu a cabeça e começou a falar sem parar.

_Concentre-se, Tiago. A garota está falando, concentre-se. Er...onde estão Sirius e Remo?_

- ... e agora estamos namorando e...

- Ah, sim, que bom... - eu balancei a cabeça.

_Oh, Evans está se aproximando._

- Então, Amelia, muito bom te ver- eu a abracei. - Muito bom mesmo! A gente se tromba por aí de novo, ok? Até mais- eu exclamei, mais alto que o necessário. A garota abriu um sorriso enorme e saiu saltitando até um grupo de Lufa-lufas. Será que o tal namorado dela estava lÿ Difícil saber, já que não ouvi metade da história. Evans olhou pra mim e bufou, Sirius e Anne vinham logo atrás.

- Você está apenas com ciúmes, Lily.- Sirius gargalhava atrás dela.

- Falando de mim- eu cruzei os braços e sorri.

Evans fez uma cara de _"Por que eu estaria?"_

- Não. De mim. - Anne exclamou. - Lily está com ciúmes _de mim _porque eu "grudei no Sirius".

- Hmmmm... - eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Você sabe qual é a solução para isso, não sabe- Sirius perguntou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você tem que namorar um maroto também!

- Ótima idéia- Lily sorriu. Eu senti meus lábios dispostos a sorrir ainda mais. - Pode ser o Remo?

_Muito engraçadinha ela._

* * *

**N/A: **Estou injuriada com esse que rouba meus pontos de exclamação e interrogação! (desabafo)

Senti um pouco dos meus pais superprotetores no casal Evans. (revira os olhos) Pais! Hmmm, e eu tinha que colocar a Amelinha de volta...hahahaha

Eeeeeeeeba, reviews! (solta rojões)

**TLupin**: Obrigada!

**Mah Clarinha: **Minha beta Naty comentou uma vez que o Ephram podia ser o Sirius, e eu até que gostei da idéia, mas agora que você mencionou o Remo... hmmm acho que ele seria meio uma mistura dos dois! E não, eu não vou contar nada sobre a fic, você terá que ler! Muáuáuá XD

**Mylla Evans: **Eu acho que você já passou por aqui sim, mas minha memória é péssima. Que lindo que você está gostando da fic! E eu adorei seu nick ;D

**Dani Potter: **Que bom que você ficou "boba demais, perdida, tapada, com os olhos brilhando e babando" com a cena do piano! D Eu também me sinto assim ;D Obrigada!

**Miri: **Concordo, o Remo tem que arranjar uma garota. Mas com os dois amigos que ele tem, fica difícil, né?

**Pikena: **Obrigadinha!

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Calma, menina! Hahaha. Hmmm, violino é muito bonito mesmo, combina com ela, mas pianos me atraem... (se bem que, pra tocar, eu sou uma negação)

**KeKa Black: **Hahahaha gostei do "ato involuntário"... Eu e Tiago agradecemos!

Gente, obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios! A Prongs está totalmente superando minhas expectativas!

_**Próxima Atualização: **25/02/2005 (Me perdoem se não for exatamente nessa data, mas eu estou de mudança e as coisas estão meio caóticas...)_


	16. Amigos?

**Amigos...?**

Incrível o que algumas semanas de férias fazem com um _ótimo_ aluno como eu. Não parecia haver tantas coisas para se copiar antes, ou será que eu resolvi prestar atenção na aula para variar?

De qualquer maneira, os professores voltaram com toda a força e agora, praticamente despejavam tudo em cima de nós. N.I.E.M era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça deles, e francamente... pensar apenas nos tais exames é um tanto...monótono. Ainda mais quando ainda falta um ano pra eles acontecerem!

Infelizmente, apenas eu e Sirius parecíamos pensar dessa maneira. Remo passava agora quase 80 de seu tempo livre na biblioteca, e Lily Evans cerca de 99,9. Verdade seja dita, eu devo despertar nela uma grande vontade de estudar, porque toda vez que eu cruzo seu caminho, ela corre para a biblioteca. Arista é o pior caso de todos: ela tem que se dividir entre os tais famigerados estudos e a Bessie, que novamente reclamou que a gente não treinou nadica de nada no semestre anterior.

"Bom dia!" - Sirius exclamou, se espreguiçando, quando descemos à sala comunal num sábado de manhã. Ele foi recebido com um olhar mortal de Remo, um pedido de súplica de Pedro, um "humpf" de Lily e um...ronco. De Arista. - "Tsc tsc. Isso vai fazer muito mal pra saúde de vocês. Veja essa aqui... " - ele cutucou Arista.

"Hã? Quê? Ah..." - ela coçou os olhos. - "Meu Deus, que horas são? Nós tínhamos que estar no campo às..."

"São só 8 e meia." - eu respondi, sorrindo. - "Aliás, sacanagem treinar num sábado nublado desses..."

"Nós não temos outro dia pra treinar, Tiago." - ela deu um pulo da poltrona. - "Acho melhor eu lavar meu rosto..." - ela disse, saindo correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

"Evans? Eu..."

"Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Potter." - ela continuou correndo os olhos pela página do livro.

"Excursão para Hogsmeade." - Sirius sussurrou para Remo, e ele ergueu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Aposto que eles estavam pensando que eu convidaria Lily, mais uma vez, para sair. Aposto que ela também pensava isso. Eu sou tão previsível assim? Pois bem, agora vou surpreendê-los. Todos eles.

"Evans." - insisti.

"Se você vai... ei!" - ela se assustou quando eu girei a poltrona em que ela estava e ajoelhei-me em frente dela. - "O que você..."

"Evans, você quer..."

"NÃO!"

"... ser minha amiga?" - eu sorri.

Lily arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que suas sobrancelhas iriam parar na testa. Ouvi Remo fechar o livro dele. Ahá.

"Ser...sua amiga?" - Lily repetiu. - "Mas, nós somos... "- ela olhou para o chão, pensativa. - "É, nós não somos amigos."

"Não, não somos." - eu exclamei. - "E isso dificulta um pouco as coisas pra mim." - eu ri. - "Bem, se você _insiste_ que não sente nada por mim, e não quer sair comigo ou nada do gênero, então que pelo menos nós sejamos amigos."

"Puxa, Potter, isso é tão..."

"Inesperado!" - Sirius completou, boquiaberto.

"Exatamente." - Lily riu. - "Eu...eu aceito ser sua amiga sim, claro. Quer dizer, nós temos amigos em comum, e nós convivemos juntos e... bem, já é meio caminho andado, não é?" - eu concordei com a cabeça. - "Eu não te odeio, Potter. Eu só... tenho problemas com certos comportamentos seus."

"Compreensível." - eu ri.

"Mas tudo bem. É uma trégua." - ela se levantou da poltrona. - "Mas com uma condição. Eu não quero mais saber dos nossos _momentos_."

"Então você admite..."

"Potter!"

"Ok, sem _momentos_." - eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ok." - ela sorriu, constrangida. Remo e Sirius ainda olhavam para a gente com uma cara de "_Isso está acontecendo ou é um sonho hiper-surreal?_"

"Ok, estou pronta, vamos... o que foi?" - Arista apareceu com uma cara confusa.

"Belisque-me." - Sirius esticou o braço. Arista ergueu a sobrancelha. - "Você também vai achar bizarro quando eu te contar." - ele deu uma gargalhada.

* * *

O primeiro jogo desse semestre seria Lufa-Lufa X Sonserina. A vitória dos verdinhos já era quase certa, por isso Bessie já estava nos preparando para a final (considerando que, com o time desse ano, era extremamente provável que bateríamos a Corvinal com facilidade). Era sábado de manhã, uma semana antes da excursão para Hogsmeade, e estávamos reunidos na arquibancada da Grifinória para assistir o jogo. As arquibancadas estavam todas muito cheias, e Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Grifinória estavam unidas contra Sonserina - o inimigo em comum. Bessie, Tristan, Arista e Remo estavam sentados na frente de mim, Sirius e Pedro, e Evans chegou um tempinho depois. 

"Licença...licença... oh desculpe... Sirius!" - ela acenou.

Ele se virou pra ela.

"A Anne pediu pra você encontrar com ela na entrada do castelo depois."

Sirius balançou a cabeça e Evans começou a procurar um lugar. Os dois únicos vagos eram algumas fileiras atrás de nós, e entre eu e uma primeiranista. Lily escolheu esse. Ela cutucou Moony na frente dela e eles se cumprimentaram. Em seguida, ela virou-se pra mim.

"Er... oi, Potter."

"Ola, Evans." - eu sorri.

"Já começou?"

"Ainda não, eles estão... ah, ali estão eles." - eu apontei.

"Hmmm." - ela balançou a cabeça. Em alguns segundos, Madame Hooch apitou e os jogadores decolaram: o jogo tinha começado. Não demorou muito para a Sonserina começar a demonstrar seu lado trapaceiro, e enquanto todo o resto da torcida reclamava, eles aplaudiam os jogadores que chutavam, empurravam, derrubavam...

"Eu não sou nenhuma expert em quadribol, mas eu tenho certeza que aquilo é errado!" - Evans comentou, quando McKinnean, um batedor lufa-lufa, levou na cara a goles que Felícia Bunt, da sonserina, atirou nele, de propósito.

"VAI SE FERRAR, SUA P...!" - eu exclamei, pulando do meu lugar.

"Potter!" - Evans olhou pra mim, assustada.

"Er...aquilo foi totalmente desnecessário." - eu consertei, tossindo.

"Sim, mas..."

"FILHO DA P...!" - Sirius levantou-se do meu lado. Evans estava mais assustada ainda.

"Nós ficamos meio... alterados com quadribol." - eu dei de ombros.

"Percebe-se." - Evans revirou os olhos. - "Mas isso é totalmente injusto! Eles não vão fazer nada?"

"Adianta? Eles já foram advertidos várias vezes, mas é assim que a Sonserina joga."

"Mas isso é injusto demais! Alguém pode se machucar de verdade!"

Eu e Sirius nos olhamos.

"Evans, isso é quadribol. As pessoas se machucam, é normal."

"Aham. O Prongs mesmo já teve uma perna quebrada, lembra? "- Sirius apontou pra mim. - "E o Takahashi sai direto com o nariz sangrando. Mas daí, o nariz dele é que é sensível demais." - ele fez uma cara de pensativo.

"Isso é um absurdo!"

""Evans, você assiste os jogos de quadribol? "- eu ri.

"Bom, eu raramente presto atenção." - ela riu também. - "Mas alguém devia falar com o diretor sobre isso!"

"Evans, quadribol existe há séculos e séculos..."

"E séculos... " - Padfoot ajuntou.

"Você não vai mudar isso agora." - eu sorri. Então uma barulheira veio de todos os lados do campo. Nós nos viramos rapidamente e... a Sonserina? Reclamando?

"O jogo acabou." - a voz de Moony soou. Ele virou-se pra nós. - "O Carter pegou o pomo!"

"O Carter?" - eu e Sirius juntos. - "Mas... ele é mais lerdo que um trasgo!"

"Pois é." - Tristan virou-se para mim. - "Mas os batedores da Lufa-Lufa decidiram virar o jogo. Um balaço acertou feio o apanhador dos verdinhos..."

Uma confusão estava se formando lá embaixo, quando os jogadores desceram. Madame Hooch e outros professores estavam tentando controlar, sem sucesso, os jogadores da sonserina, inconformados com a "injustiça".

"O que está acontecendo ali? Vamos dar uma olhada, Prongs."

Eu já estava seguindo o Padfoot quando senti uma mão me segurar.

"Você não vai dar uma de justiceiro agora, né?" - Evans.

"Quê?"

"Você não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Não se meta em confusão."

"Evans, nem vem. Sonserino é sonserino e tem que aprender o que é bom pra tosse."

"Então eu vou com você." - ela levantou a voz. Remo, que tinha visto que Sirius tinha levantado, já tinha corrido atrás dele, e Pedro também foi pulando. Todo mundo já estava descendo das arquibancadas, e eu abri caminho acotovelando (de leve...). Meus passos eram rápidos, mas Evans parecia estar tendo dificuldades para passar por toda aquela multidão, por isso, eu sempre parava para esperíla. Quando chegamos perto dos outros, a confusão já estava formada. Um sonserino e um lufa-lufa estavam rolando no chão, Madame Hooch estava tentando separar outros dois sem sucesso, e os professores não conseguiam ultrapassar o grande volume de gente.

"Pessoal, vamos lá...Não dificultem a passagem..." - Evans começou a gritar, tentando esvaziar o lugar. - "Remo? Remo?"

"Cadê o Sirius? Padfoot! _Pads! _"

"Lily! Prongs" - Remo nos alcançou. - "O Sirius está brigando ali!"

"Por Merlin!" - Lily gritou e saiu correndo com ele. Eu os segui. Nós encontramos Sirius e Snape se digladiando.

"Você vai engolir tudo isso, Seboso!"

"Sirius, sai de cima dele!" - Evans gritou. Eu corri pro lado dele. Snape se debatia, tentando inutilmente alcançar a varinha que estava à metros dele.

"Não está se sentindo tão corajoso agora, não é Snape?" - Sirius soltou uma gargalhada muito maquiavélica.

"Pads, _Pads! _Solta!" - eu, com muito esforço, consegui desgrudar o garoto de cima do monte de gosma.

"Você está bem, Severo? Seu animal!" - era a Mildred.

"Ah, vá se..."

"_Sirius Black!_"- McGonagall e sua capacidade de aparecer como se tivesse aparatado. - "_Severo Snape! _Os dois, comigo, agora!"

Ela parecia furiosíssima, e outros alunos já estavam saindo com outros professores. Pelo visto, ia ter muita detenções hoje...

"E você, senhor Potter..."

"O quê? Eu não fiz nada! Mesmo!" - eu levantei as mãos. Ah, claro, culpem o Potter. Tão injusto.

"Ele acabou de chegar comigo, professora. É verdade." - Ah, Evans... esse é um exemplo de integridade, justiça e beleza descomunal.

"Bem, ok. Então, por favor, me ajudem a organizar essa bagunça!"

* * *

" Mas o porquê? Tem que ter um porquê." - Evans e Remo estavam discutindo os motivos para Sirius ter atacado o Seboso. 

"Ele deve ter falado alguma coisa sobre algum de nós. É o único motivo pelo qual o Sirius fica tão agressivo." - Remo disse, ofegante. Ele estava com uma cara horrível e Evans sorriu para ele com compaixão.

"É hoje à noite, não é?"

"É..." - Remo respirou fundo. - "Não me olhe desse jeito, eu não sou um velho acabado! Eu só estou cansado, tive que arrastar três garotas até aqui!"

"E você não gostou nem um pouco." - eu ri, meus olhos concentrados no meu aparelho de comunicação especial: o espelho.

"Ai, Potter, o Remo não é como vocês, com suas mentes poluídas." - Lily exclamou.

"Oh, não... Moony é um santo. Um homem puro, casto e assexuado."

"Prongs!" e "Tiago Potter!" soaram junto através da sala comunal.

"Ah finalmente, Padfoot..." - eu disse, olhando pro espelho. - "Onde diabos você esta?"

"Na biblioteca, na parte restrita, com o Snape, tirando pó de livros velhos. Sério, eu prefiro o Filch, os troféus e a Madame Norra ronronando pra mim do que isso." - soou a voz dele.

"V-ocê está falando com o Sirius? Onde vocês arranjaram isso?" - Evans ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Ela vai confiscar?" - Sirius riu do outro lado.

"O que aconteceu?" - eu ignorei.

"Nada. Deixa quieto."

"Você não vai contar pra _mim_, Pads?" - eu fiz cara de magoado. Sirius ficou pensativo, e então disse:

"Deixa quieto. Depois eu conto. Hoje à noite?"

"Como sempre." - eu sorri, piscando para o Remo.

"Isso provavelmente não deve ser permitido, você sabe." - Evans insistia no assunto.

"Não?" - eu fiz uma cara de falsa surpresa.

"Ah, vocês são impossíveis." - ela voltou para sua poltrona.

"E você está aprendendo a lidar com eles." - Remo riu, piscando para mim.

* * *

**N/A: **Deu pra perceber que eu _adoro _quadribol? D Por isso que eu gosto desse capítulo...E ooooh... o próximo capítulo é interessaaaaaaaaaante... (tentativa de criar expectativa haha) 

O Tiago tocando piano fez sucesso, não?

Bem, segunda-feira começa minha faculdade novamente, e como eu disse, as coisas ficarão caóticas, porque eu vou me mudar para uma república e, bem... não posso garantir que estarei aqui sempre, por isso as atualizações ficarão semanais...( Uma pena, porque eu adoro atualizar a Prongs, mas vocês agüentam, não é?

E agora - tan tan- comentários dos comentários...

**Naty:** Sim, sim, querida, FF tá me enervando... haha que malvada, você! Mas você é a dinda da Prongs, você tinha que ler o cap final, né? XD Te amo, fia!

**Pikena: **Obrigada pelo boa sorte! Ai, tá sendo tão difícil deixar meu quartinho... E o Tiaguinho não gostou _nada _da resposta da Lils...

**Keka Black: **Teimosa, a Lily? Você aaaaaaaacha? (Nem falo nada que minha beta me bate...) E quanto a eles se entenderem... hmmm isso vai demorar um pouco, digamos. Mas eu _realmente _não sou autorizada a falar essas coisas hahahaha Eu moro em São Paulo, mas estarei me mudando para Campinas.

**Dani: **Que bom que você gosta do meu Remo! O Moony é uma coisa fofa demais, ele é um amor... e eu nunca fui de acompanhar Everwood na verdade, mas eu gosto do Ephram. Principalmente no começo, eu tenho algo por personagens rebeldes e revoltados, sabe?

**Lisa Black:** Obrigada! Tadinha da Anne, né? Com um namorado desses, quem não ia querer matar as saudades? (Camys que se empolga sempre que fala do Sirius...)

**(momento propaganda) **Tenho duas fics pra recomendar! Primeiro, uma song-fic que eu escrevi sobre o Sirius (aaah, meu Padfoot...) e a Anne que você pode encontrar no meu profile sobre o nome de "_Belo Desastre_" e a song da minha beta Natalia Potter (eu não me recordo se eu já recomendei essa, mas nunca é demais!) "_Incomplete_" , com o Tiago e a Lily. Ela é muito fofa! (Aliás, a Nat é uma ótima autora, podem dar uma olhada nas outras fics dela...)

**Próxima Atualização: **_01/03/2005 (se tudo der certo, vocês já sabem do meu problema de moradia...)_


	17. Snape e o Lobisomem

**N/A: **Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de explicar que esse capítulo é uma espécie de licença poética, pois de acordo com o final de Prisioneiro de Azkaban, não foi exatamente **isso** que aconteceu, mas é pelo bem da trama, para deixá-la mais dinâmica e emocionante...vocês entendem e não vão me crucificar, não é? (olhinhos de cachorro perdido)

* * *

**Snape e o Lobisomem**

Nem em um milhão de anos eu esperaria uma coisa dessas. Eu esperaria isso do Pedro, talvez. Não, nem do Pedro. Eu antes esperaria ver McGonagall torcendo para a Sonserina no quadribol, ou a Amelia dizer alguma coisa inteligente, ou a Evans ter um encontro com o Snape em Hogsmeade, mas não isso.

Snape. Snape, maldito. Agora estamos em suas mãos, e culpa de quem?

Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso com a gente. Com o Remo...

Eu achei que a briga entre Sirius e Snape não tinha sido muito grave. Afinal, nós estávamos tão acostumados a pegar no pé dele o tempo todo, talvez agora ele estivesse retardamente revidando. E quando Padfoot me pediu pra "deixar quieto", eu não pensei... eu não sei o que eu pensei. Só sei que não pensei que uma coisa dessas aconteceria.

Sirius chegou na sala comunal com a pior cara que eu já vi na minha vida. Ele perguntou se Remo já tinha saído, despistou o olhar inquisitório de Lily, se esqueceu da Anne e disse que ia para o dormitório dormir até a hora em que iríamos sair. Muito estranho. Essa é sempre a parte preferida do mês pra ele, então eu pensei que talvez o Snape tivesse mesmo aborrecido ele dessa vez. Mas Sirius nunca ligava muito para o que o Ranhoso disse... mas bem, eu pensei tudo errado, não? Eu me sinto um idiota. Um idiota enganado.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?"

"Er...tá." - ele sentou na cama. - "O Remo já desceu?"

"Faz um tempinho, e você já perguntou isso."

"E o Pedro?"

"Vai saber... ele tá sumindo muito ultimamente. Misterioso..." - eu ri. - "O que foi?"

"Eu fiz... eu fiz algo muito estúpido."

"Pro Snape?"

"Não." - Sirius olhou pra baixo. - "Pra vocês. Mas... ele não vai fazer isso. Não vai. É claro que não, né?" - ele riu. Eu me assustei.

"Continue assim que eu estou te entendendo." - eu exclamei, mas Sirius andou até a janela, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Ele observou o nada por um tempo e riu novamente. - "Vê? Ele é um babaca medroso, ele não faria isso."

"Quem faria o quê, diabos?"

"Quer ouvir uma história engraçada?" - ele riu, descontraído, ainda na janela. - "Bom, eu..." - ele congelou, o olhar fixo em alguma coisa lá embaixo. - "O quê? Como alguém pode ser tão estúpido!"

Ele correu até minha cama, pegou a minha capa que estava em baixo do colchão e desceu as escadas do dormitório.

"Sirius, amigão, você poderia por obséquio me dizer O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?"

"Dá pra vocês pararem de gritar desse jeito?" - Evans apareceu, McGonagallmente, do nada.

"Desculpa, Evans, sem tempo pros sermões monitorianos." - Sirius ainda corria, e esbarrou nela.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" - eu gritei, já de saco cheio.

"Caramba, Prongs!" - ele virou pra mim. - "O Snape está indo atrás do Remo."

Eu olhei pra Evans, que olhou pra mim, que olhei pro Sirius. Meu queixo estava cutucando o chão de tão caído.

"E por que ele estaria?" - Evans falou, devagar.

"Por que... por que eu mandei ele ir." - Sirius coçou a cabeça.

"Ah, você mandou ele ir..." - eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. - "QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?"

"Tiago, eu explico depois, agora..."

"Você fica aqui!" - eu gritei, empurrando-o para uma poltrona e arrancando a capa da mão dele. Eu nunca, _nunca_, tinha me enfurecido tanto com Sirius. Aliás, eu nunca tinha enfurecido com o Sirius, porque afinal, ele era meu melhor amigo, meu irmão...não era?

Não era tempo para raciocinar sobre aquilo. Na verdade, não era tempo pra nada. Eu só tinha que chegar no Seboso antes que o pior acontecesse... Óbvio que eu não me importava muito se o Snape iria escapar ileso de làmas a verdade é que eu não queria que ele morresse. Não pelas mãos do meu amigo que não tinha consciência nenhuma de que aquilo estava acontecendo. O que seria de Remo se ele matasse um aluno sem saber? Ele piraria, com certeza.

Nunca aquele Salgueiro Lutador pareceu tão longe do castelo. Nenhum sinal de Snape por làele devia ter entrado. Por que ele tinha que ser tão imbecil e curioso? Por que o interessava onde Lupin ia? Maldição. Eu acionei o botão, e a entrada do esconderijo apareceu.

"Ranhoso! _Snape!_"_ - _eu gritei, mas nenhum sinal dele. Olhei para o túnel na minha frente, que conduzia à Casa dos Gritos. Ele não podia ter ido muito longe. Ele não podia ter chegado lá... Ainda que o caminho fosse cheio de pedras e com desnível, eu o atravessei o mais rápido que podia. Foi então que...

"_Expelliarmus!_"_ - _minha varinha voou de minha mão e caiu metros atrás de mim. - "Sabia que algum de vocês viriam!" - os olhos de Snape estavam arregalados. Ele parecia assustado, mas determinado.

"Merda, Ranhoso!" - eu dei um empurrão nele. - "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem que sair!"

"Aaaaah, com medo que eu descubra o segredo do seu amiguinho certinho, não é?" - ele apontava a varinha pra mim.

"Snape... é sério, você tem que vir comigo, você não entende..."

"Entende o quê, Potter? Que todos vocês, até o monitor estúpido da Grifinória, acham que estão acima de todos nessa escola? Até do diretor?"

"Eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com o Dumbledore." - eu respondi, sarcástico. Mas voltei a mim logo: a situação pedia pressa, não era hora de discutir com a imbecilidade em pessoa. - "Vamos, Snape, pra fora."

"Não até eu saber o que vocês escondem." - os olhos dele pareciam arder de raiva.

"Moleque, eu tô mandando! Sai! É pro seu próprio bem!"

"Por quê? _Você _vai fazer alguma coisa comigo, Potter? Sem varinha?" - ele deu uma gargalhada. - "Patético. Vocês se acham o máximo e são tão vulneráveis..." - ele fez menção de andar de novo, mas eu o joguei contra a parede.

"Sai do meu caminho, Potter!" - ele gritou.

"Shhhh, fala baixo, você vai..."

"EU MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR, POTTER!"

"Cala a boca, seu..."

O rosto de Snape, antes contorcido de fúria, agora demonstrava profundo pavor. Ele deslocou o alvo da varinha para algo que estava atrás de mim, mas ele não conseguia falar nada. Eu já sabia o que ele tinha visto.

"Snape, corre!" - eu gritei, sem muita consciência do porquê, do quando e do onde, e pela primeira vez na história, ele pareceu me obedecer. Olhei para trás e vi o lobisomem forçando um velho portão de ferro a uns cem metros de distância. Eu peguei minha varinha do chão e corri atrás do Ranhoso. Ouvi um grande ruído metálico e percebi que o lobisomem havia rompido a barreira. Ele logo chegaria até nós. Encontrei Snape na saída do Salgueiro Lutador segundos depois, em pânico. A voz dele soou baixa e ligeiramente aguda.

"Eu não consigo abrir, eu não consigo, eu não..."

"Sai da frente!" - eu o empurrei, mas ainda que estivéssemos naquela situação, Snape tinha que continuar sendo um idiota e me empurrar de volta! Certamente ele queria sair antes de mim, ou talvez, queria que eu ficasse trancado ali. Ouvi um uivo longo e agressivo. Moony estava bem atrás de nós.

"Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer e é tudo sua culpa, Potter!" - Snape gritou.

"Moony... sou eu, lembra? O Prongs... você não machucaria a mim, cara... "- eu tentei, ainda que soubesse que não havia quase nada de Remo ali. O lobisomem, por segundos, pareceu me entender, pois ele recuou e se abaixou, mas somente para pular em cima de nós em seguida. Eu me joguei no chão e rolei para um lado, e vi Snape fazer o mesmo para o outro, mas ele não teve tanta sorte. Moony estava em cima dele, e o sonserino parecia estar juntando força que não possuía para impedir que ele o partisse em dois.

"Desculpa, cara...desculpa mesmo..." - eu cambaleei, e apontei minha varinha para o lobisomem. - "_Estupefaça!_"

Foi o primeiro feitiço que surgiu na minha cabeça, e acertou-o em cheio. Ainda que não tivesse tido seu efeito completo nele, serviu para afugentar o lobisomem. Moony ganiu, caindo de costas no chão. Eu tateei à procura do botão que acionasse a saída, e assim que o encontrei, apertei e Snape veio correndo, se jogando pra fora.

"Eu vou levar ele de volta." - eu disse, ofegante. Snape me olhou, profundamente confuso, mas eu simplesmente apertei o botão novamente e me transfigurei. Moony se recuperou, mas quando me viu, pulou em cima de mim amigavelmente, como se quisesse brincar. Senti um aperto no coração, e muito arrependimento por ter tentado o estuporar, mas era preciso. Conduzi ele de novo à Casa dos Gritos, e ele logo se acalmou, então pude voltar. Quando saí, dei de cara com Sirius e Evans, e Snape estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

"Ele tentou fugir. Eu tive que pará-lo." - Sirius disse assim que me viu.

"Por que você está falando com um cervo?" - percebi uma entonação irritada na voz de Evans, eles deviam estar discutindo antes de eu aparecer. Percebi também que...droga, eu ainda estava transfigurado! Sirius foi mais rápido que eu e apontou sua varinha pra mim, me forçando a transfigurar de volta.

"Oh, meu Deus!" - Evans levou a mão dela à boca, e Sirius me olhou impressionado. Eu devia estar com uma aparência péssima, todo sujo de barro e com um dor enorme na cabeça. Senti então o peso de tudo aquilo nas minhas costas e caí de joelhos. Sirius correu até mim e me ajudou a levantar. Eu passei o dedo pela minha testa e senti que tinha um corte sangrando.

"Você está..."

"Não fale comigo!" - eu gritei. Minha raiva tinha atingido limites inimagináveis depois de tudo.

"Mas... você... isso é ilegal!" - Lily balançou a cabeça. - "Peraí...era você...aquela vez...?"

"Eu não queria que você soubesse assim..." - eu murmurei, me apoiando em Sirius. Ainda que estivesse mortalmente furioso com ele, eu precisava de uma mãozinha.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, claramente se segurando para não sair me dando tapas no meio da escuridão.

"E agora?"

"Nós vamos ter que chamar o Dumbledore." - Sirius concluiu.

"Claro que teremos! Você estuporou o Snape!" - Evans gritou. - "E além disso..." - ela olhou pra mim. - "Os dois estão muito feridos e agora o Snape sabe sobre o Remo. É muita coisa."

"É tudo sua culpa!" - eu empurrei Sirius e, surpreendentemente, ele olhou pro chão, humilhado. Eu nunca tinha visto Sirius constrangido, mas ele não tinha acabado de fazer a maior burrice da vida dele? E como é que nós íamos consertar aquilo? Eu esperava que alguém apagasse a memória do Snape, porque ele não ia deixar essa passar. E então, como sempre, Dumbledore pareceu ter sentido o que acontecia, porque assim que Lily disse isso, ela virou-se e chamou a atenção para o fato de que o diretor, Madame Pomfrey, a professora McGonagall e o professor Tumble estavam correndo na nossa direção.

"Meu Deus!" - McGonagall fez a mesma cara que Lily tinha feito quando me viu destransfigurar. Imagina o que ela faria comigo se tivesse chegado minutos antes... - "O que se passou por aqui?"

"O Ra-Snape entrou no Salgueiro Lutador." - eu respondi, olhando para Dumbledore. Ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

"Minha nossa! Temos que levá-lo, rápido!" - Madame Pomfrey se inclinou em direção a ele.

"Ele está bem, só está..." - Evans olhou para Sirius de esguelha. - "Bem, ele desmaiou do susto, só."

"E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" - Tumble disse, num tom acusatório.

"Eu salvei a pele do Snape, _professor._"- eu respondi, em um tom nada simpático. Ora, quem ele pensa que é? Eu me ralando pra fazer com que o idiota do Ranhoso não virasse comida de trasgo e ele me vem com essa?

"Não se altere, Notorius." - o diretor pôs a mão no ombro do Tumble. - "Sr. Black, você poderia nos ajudar a carregar o Sr. Snape até a Ala Hospitalar? E você, srta. Evans, poderia auxiliar o sr. Potter?"

"Eu consigo andar sozinho." - eu disse rápido, mas Lily pôs os braços em volta de mim. - "'Brigado." - eu sorri.

"Disponha." - Lily disse, olhando pro chão. E houve um silêncio, que permaneceu até chegarmos na Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Silêncio mortal. Eu estava sentado num leito da Ala Hospitalar, com faixas em volta do meu joelho e com minha testa latejando. Latejando mais por tentar assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo do que por dor. Evans ainda estava com a gente, sentada à minha frente, com a cabeça escondida entre os braços. Sirius andava de um lado pro outro. 

"Por que eles não simplesmente nos mandam de volta pra Torre? O Prongs está bem, não? Então!"

"Sirius, você estuporou o Snape! Obviamente o diretor..."

"Ele não apenas _estuporou _o Snape! Ele quase o matou!" - eu tentei controlar ao máximo o volume de minha voz. As vozes de Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey ecoavam do fundo da Ala. Tumble e McGonagall já tinham se mandado. Quer dizer, a professora Minerva teve que carregar o Tumble de volta, o cara ficou louco da vida quando Sirius admitiu ter estuporado o Seboso.

"Eu já disse desculpas, ok? Eu não pensei na hora e..."

"Isso ficou bem claro, eu acredito!" - eu levantei um pouco a voz. Lily bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez aquilo comigo."

_Porra! Lily, não me leve a mal, você é linda e maravilhosa, mas que saco! Remo quase dilacerando o Seboso aqui, e você me condena por algo que aconteceu semanas e semanas e semanas atrás?_

"Shhhh, Lily... não fale disso aqui." - Sirius apontou para a presença diretorial.

"Pois bem. Vão para o inferno vocês dois." - ela levantou-se bruscamente e sai andando, calmamente, pra fora da Ala Hospitalar. Sirius olhou para mim, dando de ombros, e aquele olhar brincalhão me enfezou. Ele tinha consciência da raiva que eu estava sentindo dele agora?

"Sério. Eu tô me sentindo péssimo aqui, Prongs."

"Você devia."

"Já foi, ok? O Seboso está bem, o Remo..."

"O Snape sabe que Remo é um lobisomem! Você tem _noção_ do que é isso? Do que ele pode fazer com uma informação dessas nas mãos?"

"Garotos." - a voz do Dumbledore soou. - "Acho que ficariam aliviados de saber que o Sr. Snape acordou..." - nós soltamos um "humpf" juntos. Por instantes, pensei que talvez fosse melhor que ele tivesse batido as botas.- "... e me fez uma promessa sincera de guardar o segredo de seu amigo."

"Ha, o Ranhoso? Duvido." - eu olhei para o outro lado.

"Severo entende a gravidade da situação, Tiago." - Dumbledore disse, paternalmente, colocando suas mãos em meus ombros. - "Ele...ou melhor,_ eu_ os asseguro de que nada vai atrapalhar os dois últimos anos do senhor Lupin nessa escola. De fato, eu o fiz essa promessa assim que ele chegou aqui, anos atrás, e eu pretendo mantê-la até vocês se formarem."

"Obrigado, professor." - Sirius sorriu para ele.

"Porém..." - a voz de Dumbledore estava grave agora. - "Eu ainda estou tendo certa dificuldade em entender como o Sr. Snape foi parar ali."

Sirius olhou para mim, alerta.

"Eu não sei, professor. Mas faz algum tempo que ele especula sobre o Remo." - eu balancei a cabeça. - "Acho que ele o seguiu."

"E ele teve muita sorte de _você_ ter entrado e retirado ele de la não é?" - os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. Será que ele tinha sacado que nós já conhecíamos o lugar como a palma de nossas mãos? - "Vocês estão liberados para voltar à Torre, já está tarde demais. E Sr. Black..." - ele virou-se para Sirius. - "Amanhã você deve comparecer à sala da Prof. Minerva. Ela decidirá a sua detenção por ter estuporado um aluno. Tenham uma boa noite."

"Mas..." - Sirius fechou a cara. - "Ok. É justo."

Eu desci da maca e nós voltamos ao dormitório, calados.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei... eu não atualizei no dia esperado. Sorry! Mas como eu disse, mudança...caos... e a república dos meninos da minha sala, a três quarteirões daqui, tem PlayStation 2! Adivinha quem ficou jogando até tarde e ficou com preguiça de entrar na net...o.O 

Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas é um dos meus preferidos, na minha humilde opinião... " Eu adorei escrever ele!  
Aaaah eu senti uma grande tentação por matar o Snape mesmo, mas isso seria muito _out of character _hahahaha (Brincadeirinha, eu amo odiar o Snape ;D Ele é praticamente meu cunhado...)

Geeeeeente, 87 reviews! Mas como? Vocês tem noção como é bom pra mim ver isso? Agora que eu estou num momento sensível, "sozinha" numa república, sem meu papai e minha mamãe...daí eu entro e vejo vocês falando maravilhas da Prongs... ai, acho que vou chorar :'D

Seção "comentando os comentários"! (musiquinha de Talk Show)

**Naty: **Boba boba boba. Humpf. Naty ser o dobro de autora que Camys é. ‚ Amo suas reviews mate, você comenta mesmo já tenho lido os capítulos diversas vezes (hoho)! Te adoro demais, espero te encontrar logo!

**Keka Black: **Me sinto sendo entrevistada, que legal D Eu faço Comunicação Social com habilitação em Midialogia - o nome é complicado mas o curso é super interessante. E o capítulo, gostou? Sim, sim, T/L se intensificando, mas eles ainda vão se bicar muito hehehe

**Dani Potter: **Obrigada! Aaaaaaah o Tiago tocando piano...eu consigo visualizar a cena. E vai ter mais disso, viu? Mas beeeeem mais pra frente hehe (Camys criando expectativas de novo)

**Pikena: **Obrigada, menina! Vamos ver até onde eles vão com essa coisa de relacionamento amigável hehe

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Você também odeia o Snape? Bem..aqui está o que ele fez. Tsc tsc. E eu não acredito que ele odeia o Tiaguinho por ele ter salvo a vida dele! Minha fã? Ai, menina, que isso... " Só minha mãe tinha me dito isso, e ela não é a pessoa mais imparcial do mundo, sabe... hahahaha Obrigada!

**Prongs: **Hahaha Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo também...e não é que o pessoal gostou do piano? ;D

**Tathi: **Você por aqui de novo! D Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir... eu entrei na universidade na segunda tentativa. Não desista! Fico muito feliz de saber que você gosta da minha _Prongs_! Eu também tentei aprender quando mais nova, mas eu não tenho vocação pra pianista...eu acho magnífico quem toca! Piano é tão elegante...obrigada pelo review!

**MahClarinha: **Muito obrigada! Que ótimo, tem gente ansiosa pra ver o final da fic... (Camys feliz!) Mas eles são muito complicados esses dois (e eu adoro isso), então eles vão demorar pra se acertar...é tão divertido o suspense hahahaha

Beijos a todas, eu amo vocês! Sério mesmo!

_**Próxima atualização: **Sim, atualizações são semanais agora. Isso significa que vocês terão mais tempo para ler, reler, e comentar bastante. Vejam o lado bom! ;D Então, o capítulo 18 está previsto para 06/03/2005 (domingo). As atualizações, depois dessa, provavelmente vão acontecer aos sábados. _


	18. Pazes e Hogsmeade

**Pazes e Hogsmeade**

Ok, eu ainda estou muito bravo, furioso, homicidamente furioso com o Padfoot. Mas não há vida sem ele. Remo só retorna amanhã, Pedro apenas ri das minhas piadas, mas não responde com outra igualmente inteligente, Arista está se tornando mais ainda uma garota agora que um tal Corvinal a convidou para Hogsmeade esse fim-de-semana (sempre eles...), e Evans... digamos que nossa trégua durou pouco tempo. Então eu estava basicamente sem amigos (nunca pensei que isso fosse possível!) e passava boa parte do tempo chutando coisas por aí para aliviar minha raiva. Alguns sonserinos incluídos.

Não era só o fato de estar sem amigos, mas é que Sirius é o único que me entende verdadeiramente. Diabos, ele mora comigo, ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive, nós parecemos até pensar juntos, lermos a mente um do outro! E nem precisamos de Legilimência... mas talvez ela tivesse nos salvado daquele dia maldito e de tudo o que está acontecendo agora. É tão difícil lidar com isso, quando eu esperava tanto do Padfoot.

Pads também parecia estar meio deslocado sem o fator Potter. Ele estava ainda mais sombrio, andava com uma cara mortal pra lá e pra c� e estava mais isolado do mundo que...o Seboso. Aliás, falando dele, o filho da mãe sobreviveu mesmo. Sem nenhuma seqüela. Só não sei se isso foi bom ou ruim.

Eu estava na Sala Comunal conversando com Wormtail sobre alguma coisa banal da qual eu não me recordo (olha a que ponto chegamos...) quando Sirius entrou, vindo da detenção dele. Ele trazia o espelho na mão. Eu havia deixado o meu no dormitório, e provavelmente ele estava tentando falar comigo. Eu nunca mais o carreguei desde aquele dia.

" Er... oi Sirius." - Wormtail acenou para ele. Eu balancei a cabeça, sem olhar pra ele.

" É, oi." - a voz dele soou irritada. - "Escuta, isso está começando a me aborrecer. Dá pra você abrir a porra do espelho da próxima vez?"

" Não." - eu o olhei, desafiador.

" Eu fiquei tentando te conectar todos esses dias e..."

" Eu sei disso. Ele tá lá. E vai ficar lá até quando eu quiser." - eu indiquei a escada, displicentemente. Eu estava sendo muito duro? Talvez, mas Sirius teria estragado a própria vida se aquele imbecil tivesse morrido! E ele não percebe isso, percebe?

" Ok... " - ele fez menção de virar e sair andando, mas... minhas pernas! Estavam imóveis! Eu estava no chão com as pernas imóveis e... SIRIUS TINHA ME AZARADO! SIRIUS BLACK TINHA ME AZARADO! Ok, me lembra o porquê de não quebrar o pescoço dele?

" QUE MERDA É ES-"

" Você tá nervoso comigo, é? Então vamos resolver isso. Você vai me ouvir?"

" _Black_, me solta agora!"

" _Mutus!_"_ - _ELE ME AZAROU DE NOVO! Wormtail andava de um lado pro outro desesperado, e eu ainda tinha problemas em entender a bizarrice da situação! Ele olhou pra mim magoado. Acho que eu nunca o chamei pelo sobrenome.

" Agora você _vai _me ouvir. Eu entendi a burrice que eu fiz, ok? Ninguém mais do que _eu_ se arrepende daquilo! Não pelo Snape lógico, por mim ele podia estar dilacerado, em pedaços agora, não podia me importar menos, mas eu _sei _que eu traí a confiança do Remo! DESCULPA, ok? Agora pare de agir como uma mocinha xiliquenta." - ele exclamou o contra-feitiço. - " Aja como um maroto. Faça o que quiser, mas _faça _alguma coisa."

A verdade é que eu me arrependi de ter brigado com ele desde o primeiro momento, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer. É por gostar tanto do meu melhor amigo que eu estava bravo com ele, droga. Eu sei que Sirius não é perfeito e que está longe de ser, mas...se tem uma coisa que me tira do sério é trair a confiança de um amigo. Por pouco importante que seja a situação, eu me invoco mesmo. Contudo, sem o Padfoot não dá pra ficar, isso é fato.

" Ok." - eu me levantei. - "_Furnunculus!_"- o feitiço atingiu o rosto de Sirius em cheio. - "O jeito maroto de agir. E sem encontros em Hogsmeade dessa vez, cara."

" Merda, não tinha um melhor, não?" - a voz de Sirius soou engraçada. Por trás de todas aquelas feridas, eu vi o famoso sorriso Sirius Black (que, dizem, parece muito com o sorriso Potter) e me lembrei do porquê que eu não consigo odiar ele sem odiar a mim mesmo.

" Pois é, e a Krakowsky não tem nada com isso!" - Wormtail, que tinha se acalmado um pouco, começou a rir, ainda que com um olhar ansioso.

" Valeu. " - Sirius murmurou e sorriu, misterioso. Duas pessoas passaram pelo retrato, e ele se virou.

" Então ele..." - Arista estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha para Evans, mas quando ela se virou... " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Meu Senhor, o que aconteceu aqui?"

" Vocês brigaram de novo?" - Evans exclamou, assustada.

" Não, eles se acertaram." - Pedro balançou a cabeça. - "Estilo maroto."

Ela arregalou os olhos, não entendendo bulhufas do que ele tinha dito.

" Você vai ter que explicar pro Moony." - eu olhei para Sirius, minha voz soou séria. - "E eu não ficaria surpreso se ele ficar furioso com você também!"

" Eu não acredito que você brigou comigo por causa do Snape."

" Eu nunca faria isso. " - eu respondi. -" Eu briguei com você porque..."

" ... o Tiago está amolecendo. Ele até ficou amiguinho da Evans!"

Furúnculos no Pedro também.

* * *

Horas de sono depois (não sem antes ouvirmos um sermão de 10 minutos da Evans sobre azarar seu próprio amigo), eu e Sirius estávamos muito bem, obrigado. Quer dizer, muito bem é exagero, porque toda vez que eu me lembrava de Remo, eu imaginava a cara dele descobrindo que o Ranhoso, justo o Ranhoso, sabia do segredo dele e isso me fazia querer matar o Sirius de novo. Porém, nós já estávamos rindo da cara de menininha assustada do Snape, e isso era um grande avanço comparando o que a semana tinha sido. Nós estávamos acabando de fazer isso na mesa do café da manhã quando Evans apareceu com o Remo. 

" Bom dia." - ela sorriu para todo mundo, sem olhar pra mim.

" Oi, caras!" - Remo sentou-se à nossa frente. Arista olhou pra mim e abaixou a cabeça. - "Nossa, que cara de enterro!"

"Ótimo trocadilho, Moony." - Sirius sorriu. - "Porque, você sabe, eu tenho uma história muito engraçada para te contar..."

Cinco minutos depois.

"Hmmm, sei." - Remo olhou de um lado pro outro da mesa, como se tivesse tentando avistar um pomo, coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo. - "Mas o...o Dumbledore cuidou disso?"

" Ele nos certificou que o Ranhoso não causará problemas, Moon." - eu balancei a cabeça.

"Er..bom, se ele diz eu confio." - Remo deu um meio-sorriso.

" E?"

Ele me olhou confuso.

"Você não tem algo a dizer ao Padfoot?"

" Er... tá desculpado?" - ele balançou o ombro.

" Ah, isso não é irônico?" - Sirius bateu nas minhas costas. - "Remo não bancou a garota xiliquenta nem por dois segundos! Agora, você..."

" Bom, foi bem estúpido da sua parte você ter feito o que fez, você _poderia _ter causado a morte dele, e eu fiquei muito decepcionado que você tenha totalmente desconsiderado meus sentimentos quanto à minha própria situação, mas a Lily me contou que vocês tinham brigado e o que o Prongs fez com você e eu acho que é castigo suficiente." - Incrível como o Lupin consegue fazer você sentir como se vinte anos de maturidade separassem você dele.

" Um Furnunculus de nada?" - eu exclamei.

" Não, um gelo de uma semana." - Remo sorriu daquele jeito que só ele sabe. Aquele misto de Dumbledore com seu pai e um tio bacana.

" Ha, como eu fosse tão sentimental..." - Sirius cruzou os braços. - "Eu só me irrito com a teimosia desse aqui."

Remo deu uma risada, Wormtail murmurou um "Aham, claro, claro" e Arista tossiu, parecendo dizer "mentira!" no meio da tosse.

Evans, que parecia não se segurar na cadeira (sim, eu estive observando ela _também_), finalmente decidiu falar.

" Er... Sirius, a Anne disse que quer falar com você. E já que você voltou ao seu verdadeiro eu..."- ela balançou a cabeça. - "E...posso conversar com você, Potter? Em particular?"

Sirius deu uma risada muito maliciosa, murmurou um "hmmmmm..." e Remo sacudiu a cabeça rindo. Evans fuzilou Pads com o olhar.

" Claro, Evans." - eu levantei. Ela saiu bem na frente, caminhou até sairmos do Salão Principal e fechou a porta atrás dela.

" Eu tirei você de lá por causa da Arista. Se bem que eu acho que ela deveria saber. E também porque é um assunto delicado demais para a mesa toda ouvir." - ela respirou fundo. - "Seu nojento!" - ela me deu um tapa bem no meio da cara.

" O quê?" - eu passei a mão pelo meu rosto. Por que meus momentos felizes duram tão pouco assim? Eu salvei Snape de uma morte lenta dolorosa e, convenhamos, merecida, e pensei que talvez o cara lá de cima fosse me recompensar de alguma maneira, mas não... aliás, você deve ser uma mulher, você aí em cima! E uma partidária das idéias "Evans"! E além disso, zangada por eu ter estragado por algumas horas o rostinho do garanhão pegador de Hogwarts!

" Você escondeu de mim que era um animago!"

" Motivos óbvios: você é monitora, você respeita as regras e você não é um maroto!" - eu ainda massageava o rosto, nossa, Evans é forte! - "Nós não contamos pra ninguém!"

" Mas aquele dia...o cervo... era você! E você escutou tudo o que eu disse sobre.."

"Mim?" - eu arrisquei um sorriso.

" Ah, você é odioso!" - ela virou-se de costas.

" E ainda sim, você não consegue me odiar."

" Arriscando levar outro tapa?" - ela levantou a mão. - "Ai, que idiota que eu sou..."

" Li-er,quer dizer, Evans..." - eu corriji quando ela me olhou muito feio - "calma, ok? Não é nada demais, eu..."

" Não é nada demais? NADA DEMAIS?" - ela jogou os braços pra cima. - "Você tem noção disso? Isso é contra as regras, não apenas da escola, mas de todo o mundo bruxo! Se descobrirem isso, vocês podem receber muito mais que uma simples carta de expulsão! E tudo isso pra quê? Aposto que por capricho! Aposto que pra provar para o mundo que Tiago Potter pode se transformar num animago com 16 anos!"

" Na verdade, 15. Foi ano passado."

Ela soltou um grito histérico.

"E não foi por capricho, nem vaidade. Foi pelo Remo."

Ela virou-se pra mim, sem compreender.

" Eu, Sirius e Pedro conseguimos virar animagos no quinto ano, mas estavámos tentando desde o segundo, quando descobrimos o segredo do Moony. Não é fácil ver seu melhor amigo trancafiado num lugar sujo, frio e solitário uma vez por mês. É muito mais fácil para ele enfrentar isso quando estamos com ele, e com animais, o lobisomem convive em harmonia. Estritamente por ele, e por tentar fazer com que tudo isso seja mais suportável."

"Nossa, eu nem pensei nisso." - ela disse, após alguns instantes. -" Eu nunca pensaria isso. Quer dizer, agora que você disse, parece muito óbvio." - ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Bem, foi mais os lábios dela tremendo, mas podemos considerar um sorriso reprimido. - "Muito bonito isso. Não sei se vocês seriam a minha idéia de amigos perfeitos, mas vocês cuidam muito bem dele."

"Er... obrigado." - eu pus minhas mãos no bolso.

"E desculpe pelo tapa." - ela olhou pra baixo. -" Não que você não tenha merecido, afinal..." - ela suspirou. - "Bem, acho melhor voltarmos..."

" Ei, espera." - eu segurei o braço dela. - "Isso significa que o nosso acordo de sermos amigos continua de pé?"

" Sim, acho que sim." - ela balançou a cabeça.

"Então...você vai com alguém para Hogsmeade?" - eu pisquei.

"Nem vem, Tiago Potter!" - ela puxou o braço com força. Ah, os olhos dela faiscando de raiva...tão atraentes!

"Eu não vou te convidar para ir comigo como num encontro, Evans! Amigos não deveriam pensar tão pouco assim um dos outros, sabe? E se fôssemos todos nós? Remo, Sirius, Anne... amigos, Evans." - eu reforcei a idéia. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse, mas quanto mais tempo eu passasse com ela seria lucro. Mesmo que eu fizesse ela acreditar que não tinha intenção alguma.

" Er... se forem todos, ok. É, ok." - ela balançou a cabeça novamente e entrou com pressa no Salão. Então você aí em cima não é tão má assim! Digamos que foi um dia de sorte, e de algum jeito, eu vou conquistar a garota dos cabelos avermelhados mais lindos da face da Terra...

* * *

Hogsmeade. Um lugar gelado e nublado, mas divertido e, como diriam as garotas, romântico. Sim, porque vários casos tinham se iniciado ali naquele vilarejo. Frank Longbottom, o monitor-chefe da Grifinória (santo homem, que sempre deixou que Remo cuidasse dos nossos casos desde que ele virou monitor), por exemplo, começou o lendário (entre a ala comportada da escola) namoro com a tal da Alice aqui. Dizem que eles vão casar quando sair da escola. Credo...cedo assim! Eu nunca me amarraria com 18 anos! Aliás, eu nunca me amarraria! Nem com a Evans! Talvez com a Evans...não, nem com a Evans e bah, esses assuntos de casal não me interessam... O fato é que eu esperava que todo o clima hogsmeadiano despertasse algo em Lily. Como os sentimentos avassaladores por mim, que eu _sei_ que ela tem. 

De qualquer maneira, Remo me fez prometer que eu não ia deixar ele de vela nessa excursão (aliás, ele me disse isso com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, acho que ele não acredita no meu potencial!), por isso éramos nós, Pedro e o casalzinho Black-Krakowsky, os empolgados.

Era divertido estar lá apesar de nós, os marotos, já estarmos cheios de Hogsmeade. Conhecemos o lugar como a ponta de nossas varinhas, mas é uma sensação diferente vir aqui com os outros, e oficialmente. É diferente entrar na Dedosdemel e comprar _mesmo_ doces, pagando e tudo! Ou passear pelas ruas sem preocupação, sem ficar se escondendo, e poder cumprimentar as pessoas que...aff, Amelia Vance. Ainda bem que Evans me tapou. Isso tudo é muito melhor quando não se está disfarçado, a não ser que você tenha duas meninas com você. E que uma delas seja monitora. E sempre esteja tentando te convencer que és odiado por ela.

" Ah, eu tô cansado..." - Pedro soltou um muxoxo. - "A gente podia parar no Três Vassouras, né?"

"É uma boa idéia." - Evans sorriu pra mim. Mas logo depois, ela desviou o olhar.

Sentamos todos numa mesa no meio do bar, mas Sirius puxou Anne para outra no fundo, ele queria ficar a sós com ela. Remo balançou a cabeça, rindo, e Evans exclamou, sorrindo:

"Oh, que bonitinho! Está ficando cada vez mais sério, não é?"

" Pois é. Algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse acontecer com ele." - Remo riu. - "Hmmm, aquela não é a Arista?"

" Ah sim!" - eu olhei na direção que Remo apontava. - "Com o Corvinal. Merlin, o que eles têm de tão especial?"

"A mesma coisa que as _garotas _da Corvinal tem." - Evans bufou. - "E ele é um amor de pessoa. Jeremias Burkefield."

"Ah sim, imagino. Com um nome desses... mas ei." - Eu franzi a testa, como ela sabia?

" Antes que você me pergunte, eu _não _sai com ele, por Deus, eu não sou vocês." - ela sorriu, sarcástica.

"Vocês nada, não me inclua nessa." - Remo levantou a mão, como se fizesse um juramento.

" Hmmm, eu não fui muito com a cara dele."

"Por que ser� hein Prongs?" - Remo riu. - "Você é a pessoa mais ciumenta que eu já conheci. O que vocês vão pedir?"

"Ah, eu quero uma boa caneca de cerveja amanteigada."

" Eu também!" - Pedro concordou com Evans.

"Ah, Firewhisky!" - Lily me lançou um olhar de reprovação. - "Er...cerveja amanteigada seria ótimo."

"Ok." - Remo sorriu e se levantou. Eu apontei a cabeça para Wormtail, e Remo logo entendeu o que eu planejava. -" Er, Pedro? Você vem comigo?"

"Ah, não, tô..ai! T� eu vou." - Wormtail levantou, mancando a perna. Ah, v� eu não chutei tão forte!

"Oh meu Deus." - Lily pôs a mão na cabeça. - "Não, não, não. Tiago Potter, _isso _não é um encontro."

" Quem disse que era?" - Na dúvida, sorria.

" Eu _vi_ você mandando o Remo tirar o Pedro daqui! Você quer ficar sozinho comigo, e eu sei por que, e _não_ vai acontecer."

"Ei, vai com calma, Evans." - Na dúvida, continue sorrindo! - "Nós estamos numa reunião amigável. Como...como se fosse a Arista, por exemplo."

" É, mas até ela você acabou beijando um dia, não é?" - ela cruzou os braços.

"Obrigado por lembrar!" - eu revirei os olhos. - "Hmmm, peraí... _isso_ foi ciumento!"

"Ah, me poupe, Potter!" - ela bateu a mão na mesa. - "Eu achei que você tivesse mudado!"

"Eu mudei! Eu quero que você seja minha amiga, ok?" - eu tentei fazer a cara mais inocente possível.

"Como se eu fosse acreditar... "- ela revirou os olhos.

" Eu juro!" - eu peguei a mão dela. - "Inclusive, se você quiser me chamar de Tiago..."

"Eu não vou te chamar de Tiago, não pressione." - ela puxou a mão. - "E além disso, não sei porque tanta insistência em ser meu amigo, nós já somos colegas de classe, convivemos com as mesmas pessoas e por que você gostaria de ser amigo da Lily Estressada Irritadiça Comportadinha Monitora Evans?"

"Você me chamou de Tiago na floresta." - eu sorri, ignorando o último comentário dela.

"Não chamei não!"

" Chamou sim, eu me lembro perfeitamente."

" Eu _sabia_! Sabia que você ia usar as coisas que eu disse contra mim! Ah, Potter, eu achava que vocês estavam correndo perigo, e como qualquer outro ser humano, eu me preocupo com o meu próximo. Eu não queria que você se ferisse ou nada..." - ela olhou pra baixo, fechando com força os olhos. - "E quer saber? Nós não devíamos estar discutindo isso! Se você tivesse um pingo de maturidade você saberia que não deveria nem ter escutado..."

" SEU...SEU...AAAAAAAAAAH!" - nós escutamos um grito pavoroso, e a porta do Três Vassouras bateu tão forte que eu tive a sensação que o bar tremeu. Olhei para a mesa onde estavam Sirius e Anne ou melhor...Sirius. Sirius olhou pra mim, deu de ombros, colocou os pés em cima da cadeira e tomou um gole de seja lá o que for que ele estava bebendo. E eu sabia exatamente o que aqueles sinais significavam. Eu havia estado presente em dezenas de situações como aquela, que aliás, o Padfoot me obrigava a ir sempre. Amigos.

"Ah, não, eles brigaram! Tadinha..." - Lily fez uma cara de compaixão.

"Não é só isso, Evans." - eu tentei fazer a melhor cara possível. - "O Sirius terminou com ela."

* * *

**N/A: **Atualização rápida, minha mãe está me olhando feio, tenho que arrumar minhas malas... desculpem pelo atraso! 

Obrigada pelas reviews novamente! Elas são muito importantes mesmo! ) Que lindo que vocês estão gostando!

E pra quem achou o Sirius insensível com o segredo do Remo, imaginem agora... estou com dó da Anne já. Tsc tsc. Se eu não amasse tanto o Padfoot...

Pra quem perguntou se tenho Orkut, procurem por Camila Gomes (com o asterisco) e me encontrarão! (O não permite links, que pena...) Me adicionem e deixem scraps! Eu adoro scraps também ;D

Naty, apareça! Saudades e eu preciso te contar do Jeremias Burkefield que apareceu na minha vida hahahaha (já que a minha vida imita a vida da Arista...)

Sorry pela pressa, pessoas! No próximo capítulo eu serei mais gentil! Beijos, amo vocês!

**Próxima atualização: **_12/03/2005_


	19. No escritório de Dumbledore

**No escritório de Dumbledore**

Sirius estava muito quieto, pela manhã de segunda-feira, na hora do café. Só dele estar quieto já era algo, pois ele está sempre rindo do Remo, ou tirando uma com a cara do Wormtail, ou fazendo qualquer coisa a não ser ficar de braços cruzados, olhando para a comida. Como sempre, estávamos somente nós, as meninas ainda não haviam descido. Takahashi se aproximou.

" Então... você terminou com a Krakowsky? " - ele exclamou, bem direto ao assunto.

" Deixa eu ver." - Sirius levantou, encarando-o. - "É. Pelo que eu me recordo, isso realmente não é problema seu."

"Calma, Black, é que...as notícias correm. " - ele sorriu.

"Quem vai correr é você, e agora."

"Ei, Pads..." - eu me levantei, e pus a mão no ombro dele. Brigar com colegas de time não é uma boa. - " Ele só perguntou, só isso."

" Tá feliz que ela está disponível agora, Takahashi? Era exatamente o que você queria, não? Você sempre se aproveita das pobrezinhas rejeitadas... "

" Escuta aqui, Sirius Black..."

" Chega, os dois! " - Bessie Kendrick apareceu a tempo pra separá-los. - " É só o que faltava, briga no _meu_ time! Kenji, volta pro seu lugar! Sirius...dá pra se acalmar? "

" Eu tô calmo, quem veio procurar problema foi ele. " - Sirius se jogou no banco, emburrado.

" Ok. " - Bessie revirou os olhos. - " Treino quinta-feira à tarde. Só faltam quatro semanas pro último jogo, e provavelmente será contra a Sonserina, por isso..." - eu fiz um sinal pra Kendrick pra ela discutir isso depois.- " Bom, quinta conversamos. Até mais. "

" Se você gosta da Anne, por que você terminou com ela? " - Remo fez uma pergunta simples, que vinha martelando minha cabeça desde Hogsmeade.

" É complicado, ok? " - ele balançou a cabeça. Então, sorriu. - " É que... eu não sou monogâmico."

" Mono o quê? " - Pedro.

" Não vem com essa. " - Remo o cortou. - " Você já terminou com dúzias de garotas..."

" Muitas dúzias... " - Pedro comentou.

" Dezenas de dúzias... " - eu ajuntei.

" ...e nenhuma te deixou desse jeito."

" Eu não estou de jeito nenhum! Eu só estou irritado com _pessoas _que ficam se metendo na _minha _vida! "

" Isso não existe entre os marotos e você sabe disso!"

" Blá blá blá " - ele gritou. - " Sirius e Marianne diz respeito a Sirius e Marianne e acabou! "

" Não mesmo! " - era Evans, no mesmo tom que Sirius. Eu não vi ela chegar, mas percebi que ela devia ter corrido até lá. Me virei e vi Arista e Anne na porta do Salão, Arista parecia estar convencendo Anne a entrar. - " A partir do momento em que _minha _melhor amiga está se sentindo o pior ser vivo no mundo, isso passa a ser _meu _problema também! "

" Evans, pára com a mania de se preocupar com os outros! " - Sirius resmungou. - " Ela vai viver."

" O quê? Eu não me conformo! Como você pode ser tão insensível? Essa garota realmente se importa com você e... "

" Evans, vai cuidar da sua vida, uma vez, pra variar. " - ele exclamou, com um olhar vazio, e saiu caminhando em direção à porta. Arista arrastou Anne pro outro lado, e ele continuou andando sem olhar pra ela. As duas entraram no Salão. Anne parecia não ter noção de nada que acontecia ao redor dela. Fiquei com muita dó dela...era assim que todas ficavam? Mas Anne _gostava_ do Sirius, era diferente. Todas as garotas que nós tínhamos dispensado sabiam que era momentâneo. Não sabiam? Bem, talvez não aquela sextanista da Lufa-lufa no terceiro ano, que quase inundou o banheiro dos monitores... ou aquela loirinha trouxa que eu conheci nas férias dois anos atrás, que soltou três dobermans atrás de mim...

" Babaca! Seu amigo é um babaca! " - Lily gritou com as mãos na cintura.

" Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! "

" Ah não, como se você não fizesse exatamente a mesma coisa! "

Incrível como ela pode ir de "companhia amigável" a "pedra no sapato" em questão de horas!

" E por causa do Sirius, você vai ficar assim comigo? "

" Prongs, olha a sensibilidade com o problema alheio...concentre-se. " - Moony disse no meu ouvido.

" Surpresa, Potter! Isso não tem nada a ver com você, o mundo não gira a seu redor! "

" Mas você _acabou_ de dizer..."

" Vocês dois! " - Arista deu um grito que conseguiu chamar a atenção de boa parte do Salão (a parte que ainda não estava olhando pra gente). - " Pelo amor de Merlin, a Anne está um bagaço aqui e vocês estão que nem dois bebês chorões! "

" Desculpe, querida. " - Lily abraçou a loirinha.

" É, foi mal aí, Anne. "

" Tudo bem. " - ela sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos. - " Potter, foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Remo? " - ela nos olhou com uma carinha tão triste, aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos...ah, mulheres! Elas têm noção do quanto é fácil nos persuadir? Não sei como o Padfoot não se sensibilizou.

" Anne, eu juro que não sei de nada. Ele não disse coisa nenhuma! " - Remo respondeu.

" Nós não tínhamos idéia nenhuma que ele ia terminar com você, e olha que geralmente nós ficamos sabendo. " - eu ajuntei. - " Às vezes, a gente até ajuda."

" Adorável. " - foi o comentário da Lily.

" O que eu disse? " - Arista levantou a sobrancelha pra ela e devo confessar, me deu vontade de rir! Lily Evans tendo sua fúria contra Tiago Potter controlada? Obrigado, Arista! Lily apenas bufou e cruzou os braços.

" O negócio é que o Pads me surpreendeu de vez. E isso é dizer alguma coisa, já que, quase sempre, eu sei exatamente o que ele está pensando. "

" Chega a assustar. " - Remo disse, confirmando com a cabeça.

" Lógico que tem algumas coisas que ele não me conta. " - eu continuei. - " Ou conta depois que fez. Como o que aconteceu com o Snape. " - eu pausei. A lembrança ainda me deixava irritado, lá no fundo. - " Mas pelo menos, ele está sempre _disposto _a contar. Dessa vez, nem se eu ameaçasse dar um Crucio nele, ou encher a gaveta de roupas de baixo dele com tachinhas urticantes ou coisa parecida, ele não quer falar mesmo. "

Silêncio, apenas os soluços da Anne eram ouvidos.

" Talvez nós devêssemos ir pra aula. " - Lily a abraçou. A loirinha fez um movimento com a mão, confirmando.

As duas foram na frente com Remo, que estava muito chateado pela corvinal e dizia palavras de consolo. Arista ficou comigo e Pedro, com um olhar questionador.

" Nada mesmo. Juro." - eu balancei o ombro.

" O Sirius tá muito estranho. Quer dizer, eu pensei que era por causa de você e da briga, mas depois que passou ele continuou esquisito, e agora isso. "

" Eu acho que ele se encheu dela mesmo. Convenhamos, ela é um pouco grudenta! " - Wormtail recebeu um tapa (bem dado) na cabeça, da Arista.

E essa atitude do Padfoot me deixou mesmo de orelha em pé (com perdão do trocadilho...). Afinal, por que diabos ele ia terminar com uma das meninas mais bonitas e legais da Corvinal? E do nada? Do que ele tem medo?

Nós, então, seguimos os outros alunos para a aula de História da Magia mista com a Corvinal, e não demorou muito para outro probleminha de caráter emocional e de origem prata-e-azul pintar na nossa frente. Jeremias Burkefield vinha afastando uns garotos para chegar até nós. Arista preferiu olhar pro outro lado do corredor.

" Arista? " - ele exclamou, totalmente alheio à minha presença, e do Pedro.

" Oi, Jeremias. Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew, você deve conhecer. "

" Ah sim, quem não ouviu falar do Potter? " - _É, e quem ouviu falar de você, babaca? _- " Você joga muito bem, sabia? "

" É, eu sei. " - eu fiz cara de deboche. Arista me deu uma cotovelada de leve.

" Eu queria conversar com você. "

" Eu tenho aula agora, desculpa! " - ela sorriu.

" E depois? Melhor... você tem algo para fazer amanhã após a aula? "

" Er... "- a pergunta pareceu pegar ela de surpresa. - " Acho que não, eu..não."

" Ótimo! " - ele sorriu. Panaca. Humpf. - " Você pode me encontrar na Torre de Astronomia?"

" O quê? " - eu exclamei, não consegui me segurar! Arista _sabia _o que garotos queriam quando levavam uma menina pra Torre, não sabia? Lógico que ela sabia! Ela era amiga de _Padfoot _e _Prongs_! Ela olhou de lado pra mim. - " Você quer levar a Arista pra Torre? Ah, mas nem pensar! "

" Eu acho que isso não tem a ver com você, cara. " - Ele deu um sorrisinho idiota(!), e eu podia fazer ele enfiar aquele sorriso no...

" Não mesmo, Tiago. " - Arista franziu a testa pra mim. - " Ok, eu aceito."

" Tá bom! Er...vejo você amanhã então! Tchau! " - ele disse isso muito afoito (E ele é da Corvinal, hein? Esse chapéu seletor tá ficando velho...) e saiu tropeçando em mais alguns alunos no caminho.

" Inacreditável, Arista Skyler! " - eu exclamei, revoltado (e com razão!)

" Ah, pai, você tá aí. " - ela bufou, andando.

" Olha, Tiago, você já chutou ela uma vez, eu acho que você não tem que dar opinião. " - Pedro e seu jeito roedor de ver a vida!

Arista deu uma risadinha.

" Você é bobo demais. Eu tenho 16 anos, eu sei me cuidar, e o que eu tenho pra falar com o Jeremias, ou fazer com ele " - ela mexeu a sobrancelha, me provocando - " é da minha conta, Ti."

" Eu vou ficar de olho em vocês. Eu _vou! _"

A gargalhada dela ecoou no corredor. GAROTAS!

* * *

Já fazia dez minutos que a aula tinha começado e Sirius ainda não chegara. Isso me preocupou, já que ele tinha saído antes que nós, mas o que podia se esperar de uma aula com o Binns? Com certeza ele devia estar fazendo algo mais útil (dormir é mais útil que assistir essa aula!), mas me deixar ali plantado com uma Krakowsky ocasionalmente soluçante, um Wormtail roncando e babando na carteira e um Moony fazendo _anotações_ era cruel demais. Peguei meu espelho, e chamei pelo nome dele. Cinco vezes, sendo que na quinta, minha voz saiu tão alta que alunos sete fileiras à minha frente se viraram. O Binns não notou nada, lógico. E nada do Sirius responder. Muito estranho. 

" Onde é que você vai? " - Remo sussurrou quando eu cutuquei Pedro pra me deixar passar.

" Procurar o Pads, ué."

" _Ué?_ Nós estamos no meio de uma aula! "

" E? "

" Pare de fazer interjeições estúpidas, você sabe o que eu estou dizendo! "

" Como se ele fosse notar." - eu apontei pro professor. - " E eu não presto atenção no que ele diz mesmo, quem presta? "

Lily Evans, que estava com o queixo apoiado no braço, fez "shhhhh" sem tirar os olhos da frente da classe.

" Mas você não pode andar pelo castelo assim, em hora de aula! "

" E por que eu deveria me preocupar? Os professores estão dando aula, os monitores estão aqui... " - eu pisquei.

" Você é impossível. " - ele revirou os olhos. - " Como sempre, eu não vi nada, estava ocupado com minhas anotações. "

" Valeu, Moony. " - eu dei dois tapas de leve nas costas dele e, me esgueirando pra porta da sala de aula, eu saí. A maioria dos alunos não pareceu me ver, ou eles estavam na fase REM do sono, ou estavam sonhando acordados, admirando a textura do papel de parede.

Parei no corredor em frente à sala e abri minha mochila. Mapa e capa estavam ali. Abri o mapa do maroto (há quanto tempo eu não dava uma olhada nele) e me surpreendi logo de cara com o que vi. O pontinho que representava meu amigo estava na sala...do Dumbledore. _"Desde quando o diretor trata dos assuntos amorosos dos alunos?"_ eu me perguntei num primeiro momento, mas óbvio que não era isso. Sirius não tinha feito nada "blackiano" desde a hora de acordar, não havia motivo nenhum pra ele ir ter parado làou havia? Será que ele tinha encontrado o Takahashi em algum corredor? Bem, seja lá o que ele tinha feito, eu tinha que descobrir o que ele estava fazendo lá. _Tinha _não é bem o termo: _queria _mesmo. Outro pontinho chamou minha atenção, e eu nunca agradeci tanto que o Tumble estivesse vindo na minha direção. Discurso inflamado na certa! Era só fingir surpresa... "_Malfeito Feito!_" eu murmurei baixinho, e enfiei o mapa no bolso pra evitar problemas. 5...4...3... alguns passos pra perto da esquina do corredor...2...1...

" Prof. Tumble? Vo-você? por aqui? " - E o prêmio da Academia de Arte Dramática Bruxa vai para...

" Ah, Tiago Potter! No ato! " - ele sorriu, aquele sorriso nojento e desafiador que todo verdinho tem. - " O que _você_ está fazendo no corredor? "

" Er...eu...uh...bem..." - eu disse, numa hesitação convincente.

" Foi o que pensei. " - ele sorriu ainda mais. - " Acho que a Prof. McGonagall adoraria ouvir essa sua explicação muito eloqüente. "

Sério, faça-me o favor, esse homem leciona aqui desde que entramos, ele deveria nos conhecer melhor! Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil.

" Você vai me levar pra McGonagall? " - eu sorri.

" Certamente." - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e pareceu notar minha satisfação. Como um patinho. - " Não, isso é uma falta muito grave, você irá direto para o Dumbledore, Potter. Eles já deveriam ter cuidado de você há tempos. "

Fingi desapontamento, Tumble era imbecil demais! Sério, como contratam uma pessoa dessas para nos dar aula? Bem, talvez ele precisasse de uma forcinha no treinamento anti-maroto. Convenhamos, todos os professores precisam.

Caminhamos, ele apertando sua mão contra meu ombro, até a escada que nos levava ao escritório do diretor. Eu já estivera lá algumas vezes. Cerca de dez, quinze vezes. Ele disse a senha, e começamos a subir. Tumble de vez em quando olhava pra mim, de esgueira, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. E ele achava que fariam alguma coisa comigo! Ele bateu à porta três vezes.

" Prof. Tumble? " - McGonagall abriu a porta, e isso não foi surpresa nenhuma pra mim: eu tinha a visto no mapa. Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira, no fundo da sala, e Sirius virou-se rápido. Ele riu quando me viu, e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. - " O que é isso? "

" Potter estava passeando pelos corredores, em hora de aula. "

" Senhor Potter, como se nós já não tivéssemos problemas o suficiente! " - McGonagall sacudiu os braços. - " Por favor, Notorius, nós estamos ocupados, você poderia cuidar disso? "

" Eu deixei meus alunos esperando para trazer esse arruaceiro aqui! Além disso, Minerva, já passou da hora dessa escola dar a esse "problema" sua devida importância! " - ele gritou.

"Minerva, " - Dumbledore se expressou. - " peça para o sr. Potter entrar. Nós lidaremos com ele depois, Notorius."

McGonagall me puxou e, com irritação, desejou ao Tumble um bom dia. Ela me ofereceu uma cadeira no canto da sala.

" Creio eu que seu amigo lhe contará em detalhes a reunião que estamos tendo aqui, e de certa maneira ela diz respeito a você também, Tiago. Você pode permanecer, se prometer discrição. "

" Claro, senhor diretor. " - eu balancei a cabeça, e dessa vez o tom respeitoso era sincero. Com o Dumbledore não se brinca, não é? Mas eu estava muito curioso..."reunião"? Diz respeito a mim? Do que é que eles estavam falando?

" Você vê, sr. Black, " - ele voltou o olhar a Sirius. - " um dos homens que se comprometeu a reservar uma parte de seu precioso tempo livre para nos ajudar foi o sr. Potter. " - ele olhou para mim rapidamente. - " Certamente que não podemos exigir muito, seu cargo exige muita responsabilidade dele, não é Tiago? "

Peraí...como que a conversa chegou no meu pai? Eles estavam falando dele e eu nem estava aqui? Num primeiro instante eu pensei que tivesse algo a ver com o fato do Sirius morar na minha casa, mas Dumbledore não teria nada a ver com isso também.

" Er, senhor Dumbledore, desculpe minha intromissão, mas por que meu pai faz parte de uma conversa em que eu não estava presente? " - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

" O nome de seu pai foi só um exemplo, Tiago. "

" De quê? "

" Dos que estão atrás dos vilões, Prongs. " - Sirius cruzou os braços. - " Você vê, o tal do Voldemort não é tão insignificante como pensávamos, entende? "

McGonagall, que estava sentada numa poltrona afagando a fênix do diretor, remexeu-se na cadeira, e Fawkes voou de volta à sua gaiola.

" Voldemort não é nada insignificante, sr. Black. " - ela disse.

" Você quer dizer que aqueles caras, os comensais, eles são perigosos mesmo? "

" Nós ainda não sabemos direito quem são, o que pretendem, mas... eu conheço Voldemort, Potter. E eu posso dizer-lhe claramente que ele deve ser levado em consideração. A verdade é que eu não vejo Tom - esse era seu nome - há um bom tempo, eu posso estar enganado sobre algumas coisas, mas..."

" Alvo, me perdoe, mas você não acha que... que eles estão...sabendo demais? " - McGonagall tinha se levantado e caminhado até o diretor. Eu e Padfoot trocamos olhares curiosos. Dumbledore chacoalhou a cabeça, e eu compreendi que ele não falaria mais muita coisa.

" E o que o Sirius está fazendo aqui? " - eu perguntei, querendo mais algumas informações. Sirius bufou e se enterrou na cadeira.

" Regulus. Bem, não só ele, toda a minha adorável família. O diretor queria saber se eu, antes de sair daquela casa, fiquei sabendo de alguma coisa. Bem, eles não falavam muita coisa perto de mim. Vá saber porquê. " - ele riu, um riso cheio de desgosto. - " A escória da família não poderia estar a par de tais "nobres assuntos". Mas alguma coisa eu sacava, quando eu comparecia nos jantares de confraternização, certeza que eles nem sabem o significado dessa palavra. "

" Mas o senhor sabe que o Regulus, e o Ranh-er, Snape fazem parte disso, né? " - eu fitei o diretor. - " Aquele bando não pode ser tão forte assim! Um garoto do terceiro ano e um idiota narigudo? "

" Potter, eu exijo! " - McGonagall gritou.

" Eu não subestimaria meus inimigos se fosse você, meu jovem. " - Dumbledore exclamou, com uma voz estranha, um brilho diferente nos olhos. Intimidador.

" Eu acho que eles deveriam retornar à sala de aula antes que ela acabe, Alvo."- a prof. McGonagall disse, e isso não parecia apenas uma sugestão.

" Tenham um bom dia, garotos. " - Dumbledore juntou os dedos e sorriu.

Contrariados, eu e Sirius saímos da sala dele. Ótimo! Contando a história pela metade, muito bom mesmo. E o que ele quis dizer com subestimar meus inimigos? Que importância eu teria que dar para alguém como o Ranhoso?

_Pessoas morreram, Tiago_.

Arruaceiros que levaram a brincadeira longe demais. Eles iam pegar esses caras, claro que iam. Meu pai estava por trás disso, outros cabeças do Ministério deviam estar. Eles logo trancam esses caras pro resto da vida em Azkaban.

_Dumbledore estava visivelmente preocupado._

Bem, ele é o Dumbledore, é isso que ele faz, não? E quem sou eu? Eu sou um sextanista bagunceiro apanhador da Grifinória. Eu devo me preocupar com o porquê da Evans não aceitar sair comigo, o resultado do próximo jogo de quadribol, a sonserina que está prestes a cruzar o corredor conosco...

" _Sirius Black_." - era só o que faltava. Meses de paz, e justo agora nós temos que encontrar a galinha loira.

" _Narcissa. _" - ele balançou a cabeça.- " Que bom que você apareceu! Esse corredor estava limpo demais, sabe? "

" Mas como é insolente." - ela sorria. - " Eu não vou perder meu tempo falando com você aqui."

" Então tchau! " - Sirius riu alto. - " Peraí, o que você vai fazer na sala do Dumbledore? "

" Eu sou monitora, e isso é tudo que interessa a você. " - ela rosnou, sem olhar pra ele.

" Eu nunca mais te vi, _priminha_. Você está sempre ocupada nas masmorras ou em algum armário apertadinho por aí? " - ele murmurou, cheio de malícia.

" Fale o que quiser, querido. Destile seu veneno, traidor prepotente. Você não vai estar sorrindo assim por muito tempo. Nenhum de vocês. " - ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, e eu tive que segurá-lo para não fazer uma besteira bem debaixo do nariz do diretor.

" Ela, o Regulus... eles estão aprontando alguma. A gente não os vê mais por aí, você não percebe? E eles andam sempre juntos. Algo está muito errado por aqui."

" Com certeza. O Regulus pode ser um pivete irritante, mas a sua pri- a Narcissa... " - eu me corriji. - " Ela não é exatamente a pessoa mais inocente que eu conheço. Nem a mais fraca."

" Me ameaçar daquele jeito. " - ele resmungou. -" _Você não vai estar sorrindo assim por muito tempo._ Quem ela pensa que é? Ela não tem idéia com quem está lidando, Prongs."

Difícil de admitir, mas nós também não.

* * *

**N/A: **Estamos na reta final! E esse capítulo é só um gostinho do que vai acontecer na Prongs II... (risadas malignas de quem quer deixar as pessoas curiosas!) 

Ah, e eu tenho que dizer (hahaha): _Feliz Aniversário, Moony! _

E feliz aniversário pro Peter Doherty do The Libertines também...hehehe

Pessoinhas... deixem reviews, ouviram? Meu ódio maroto cairá sobre vocês caso isso não aconteça! Estamos chegando no review número 100! (Camys saltitando de alegria)

E agora... recadinhos!

**Pikena: **O Sirius é incompreendido, eu diria. Eu mesma acho difícil entender o porquê dele ter terminado com a pobrezinha! (Mas se vocês lerem minha songfic "Belo Desastre", vocês terão uma idéia... Olha a propaganda!) Obrigadinha!

**Mah Clarinha: **Ai, a cena do Salgueiro é minha queridinha... adorei escrevê-la! E como assiiiiiiiiiiim, "menininha irritante"? A Anne é meu xodozinho, tadinha! (Hmmm depois da Arista, talvez haha) É verdade que ela não mostrou seu potencial todo ainda, mas muuuuuitas águas vão rolar, vocês verão. Você ainda não me adicionou no Orkut, lalala! XD

**Naru Potter: **Muito obrigada! Como essa parte é uma das minhas preferidas, eu me esforcei bastante nela e fico feliz que vocês gostaram! Sim, sim, Sirius é charmoso de qualquer jeito, até sendo um cafajeste hahahaha. Ooooh... furo meu. Eles deviam ter contado esse fato também quando revelaram pra ela que eram animagos. Tsc tsc. Obrigada pelo toque, e sorry!

**Dani Potter: **Thank you, thank you! Essa dupla é fofa demais. Eu me acabo com eles!

**Naty preguiçosa: **Eu juro que estou tentando, mate! Mas faculdade, professor Hélio e um certo bixo estão tomando todo meu tempo... Obrigada pela solidariedade com a Anne, e é claaaaaaaro que você entende os motivos do Padfoot ;D Te amooooo!

**Lays: **Eu também sempre acreditei nisso, até tia J.K dizer ela mesma que ele era um artilheiro. (Visite o HP Lexicon se quiser comprovar ;D) O fato é que ele combina mesmo como apanhador (e ele é até citado como tal no primeiro filme - erroneamente, de acordo com a JK) então... eu achei um jeito dele ser os dois aqui. Aliás, "metido" do jeito que o garoto era, ele adoraria ser o gênio-do-quadribol-que-joga-em-todas-as-posições, não? Obrigada por não achar minha fic um "coco" (eu acho isso nos dias que estou mal com o mundo XP) e espero que você acompanhe até o final!

Beijos a todas! Voltem sempre! XD

_**Próxima Atualização: **19/03/2005_


	20. Amigos são para

**Amigos são para...**

Era noite ja, estávamos todos reunidos na Sala Comunal. Evans parecia lutar contra sua vontade de arrancar a cabeça do Pads e mandar os elfos cozinharem em fogo alto, mas o assunto do qual tratávamos era mais importante. Enquanto eu e Sirius contávamos o que tinha acontecido na sala do Dumbledore, Arista, Moony e Evans nos olhavam com interesse e curiosidade. Wormtail estava praticamente cochilando na poltrona do lado.

" E vocês disseram que o acidente de trem não era importante!" - Arista se pronunciou.

" Eles abafaram o caso, não? " - Sirius rebateu.

" Mas com certeza foi obra deles! E vocês disseram que não devíamos nos preocupar com os..."

" Na verdade" - Evans começou. - " Eles queriam nos despistar, Riz. Eles foram checar tudo isso sozinhos. " - ela cruzou os braços.

" Viu o que dá contar pra ela? " - Sirius reclamou.

" Contar? Foi você que me forçou..."

" Contar o quê? "

Sirius olhou para mim, eu olhei para ele, olhamos para Arista. Ela já franziu a testa, irritada por antecipação. Garotas...vou te contar. Está vendo por que não dá pra compartilhar informações desse nível? Tá que foi o Padfoot que começou... Evans continuava com os braços cruzados, agora com uma cara de "bem feito, agora conte".

" Bem, nós fomos ver no que o Ranhoso e seus amiguinhos estavam metidos. Nós não queríamos que vocês fossem, é perigoso! " - eu ajuntei, quanto Arista abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Lily bateu no ombro dela, para que ela me deixasse falar. - " Eles tinham uma reunião à meia-noite, e nós os seguimos."

" E então eu segui eles, por que eu tinha certeza que eles estavam planejando alguma coisa!" - Evans me interrompeu, sem nem notar minha surpresa. Ela falava rápido e mexia os braços. - " Eu sabia que como monitora, não deveria estar andando pelo castelo, mas era importante. Você sabe o resto da história, eu te contei, lembra?"

" Você disse que não os encontrou, que houve uma grande confusão e um cervo te salvou... " - Arista balançou a cabeça, como se a história de Lily fosse absurda. Evans cruzou os braços e olhou pra mim, aproveitando sua vingancinha pessoal. Boa hora pra me deixar falar!

" Bem...tudo começa com..." - eu olhei para Remo, pedindo por algum tipo de autorização ou encorajamento. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. - "...com Remo sendo um lobisomem."

Arista abriu um sorriso compassivo. Eu levantei a sobrancelha.

" Eu já sabia disso."

" Como assim? " - Eu e Sirius exclamamos juntos.

" Se esse é o grande segredo, eu já sei, Tiago. Não são apenas vocês que são espertos o bastante para desconfiar, e por favor, com vocês todos sabendo e cochichando por aí sobre o assunto, a Lily pedindo para eu ajudá-la o tempo todo com poções curativas..." - ela revirou os olhos.

" E você não nos informa disso? " - eu virei pro Remo.

"Você não vai contar o resto, Prongs? " - ele se remexeu na poltrona.

" Eu era o cervo. " - eu murmurei, baixinho.

"Mas o que...o quê?" - Arista arregalou os olhos.

Eu olhei para os dois lados da Sala Comunal. Remo fez sinal com a mão para eu abaixar ainda mais meu tom de voz quase inaudível, e Sirius pôs a mão no bolso, com certeza apertando a varinha na mão.

" Eu, Sirius e Pedro...somos animagos. Daí os apelidos que ninguém entende. Eu sou um cervo, o Pads é um cão e o Wormtail, ele é um rato." - eu sussurrei isso com pressa, como se a velocidade fizesse a informação mais fácil de digerir. Arista fez um barulho parecido com uma tosse reprimida. - " Mas como a Evans chegou até nós, eu não sei. " - foi a minha vez de fazer acusações.

" Ela não pegou o mapa, eu devo ter esquecido, eu o achei na minha cama no outro dia. " - foi a vez de Remo se manifestar. - " O fato é que..."

" Animagos? " - Arista não se conformava. - " Mas como? "

" O fato é que Severo Snape, Regulus Black e outros sonserinos estão envolvidos na gangue... " - Remo tentou continuar.

" Vocês iam me contar isso quando? " - Arista segurou e apertou meu braço.

" Riz, por favor..". - eu supliquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" ... e, pela preocupação que o Professor Dumbledore demonstrou, isso é apenas a ponta do..."

" Vocês não podem simplesmente se tornar animagos do dia pra noite! " - ela gritou.

" ARISTA SKYLER! " - Sirius superou a exclamação dela. - " Claramente nossa decisão de não te contar faz sentido! Nós estamos falando de lunáticos matadores de trouxas aqui! Dá pra concentrar, porra? Quem se importa com isso AGORA, quando vidas podem estar em perigo?"

Padfoot expôs, finalmente, o que eu e cada um de nós estava pensando há tempos, mas não tínhamos coragem de admitir nem para nós mesmos. Vidas estavam em perigo sim, se os tais Comensais da Morte fossem mesmo tão temíveis quanto pretendiam ser. Eles eram sim um bando de malucos, e talvez fosse isso o que os fazia ainda mais perigosos. Mas eles chegariam a alguma lugar mesmo? Não é possível que eles pudessem fazer tantos estragos. O Ministério ia cuidar disso. Meu pai ia cuidar disso, com certeza. Ele sempre fez seu trabalho com muita responsabilidade - digamos que seu filho não puxou a ele, não?

O silêncio se prolongava por minutos até Lily Evans levantar-se, inesperadamente.

" Eu preciso...eu já volto."

Ela caminhou com rapidez para a saída da sala, seus sapatos fazendo muito ruído no carpete fino e vermelho. Nos olhamos e Arista e Remo logo se levantaram, mas eu fui mais rápido.

" Deixa que eu vou. "

" Ti, eu não acho..."

" Por favor. " - eu insisti. Remo sorriu e Arista abanou a cabeça. Eu saí pelo retrato, à procura dela, e não precisei ir muito longe. Ela estava sentada, no chão, encostada na parede, os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Os olhos dela estavam perdidos, vazios, parecendo analisar com cuidado a textura da parede de pedra à frente e, ao mesmo tempo, não olhando para absolutamente lugar algum. Algo na luz que entrava pelas enormes vidraças e batia nos cabelos avermelhados dela, algo na lua refletida nos seus olhos verde-esmeralda, algo na suavidade com que ela batia os pés no chão... ok, talvez eu esteja ficando romântico demais (e Sirius daria uma gargalhada daquelas se me visse, e a ocasião fosse mais propícia), mas Evans estava tão frágil que cortou meu coração. E então, eu me lembrei, e me senti com vontade de cortar minhas próprias orelhas sem uso de magia por ter-me esquecido... Lily Evans nascera trouxa. Lily Evans tinha pais trouxas e uma irmã chata e irritante, mas igualmente trouxa. Se algum de nós tivesse que ser eleito como o mais afetado por toda aquela conversa, ela ganharia com unanimidade.

" Posso me sentar? " - eu murmurei.

"O corredor é para todos os alunos, Potter." - a voz dela saiu falha.

" Posso me sentar? " - eu repeti, com firmeza. Ela acenou com a cabeça, dando-me permissão. Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais um bom tempo, eu esperando Lily decidir falar o que ela quisesse, mesmo que fosse para me expulsar dali, e ela ainda observando a parede.

" Isso tudo é terrível. " - eu decidi começar.

Silêncio.

" Nós não devíamos ter falado isso..."

" Na minha frente? " - ela virou-se e me olhou nos olhos. - " Se eu não ouvisse, faria eles desaparecerem? Não, não é? "

" Me desculpe."

" Não é sua culpa, Potter. " - ela disse, agora menos hostil. - " Eu não entendo porquê."

" Ninguém entende, não é? " - eu respondi, irritado. Na minha mente, veio a imagem do Severo Snape, gargalhando e apontando para mim, enquanto Lily rastejava de dor, sangue escorrendo de seus lábios. Eu sacudi minha cabeça com tanta força que Evans se assustou. Por que isso agora?

" Eu queria que alguém viesse e me dissesse que eu não deveria temer nada, que as coisas estão bem. "

" Tudo _vai _ficar bem, Evans."

" Como você pode ter certeza? Nós nem temos idéia do que eles realmente querem, quem realmente são!"

"Dumbledore parece ter."

" E ele está tão tranqüilo, né? " - ela disse, com sarcasmo. - " Por Merlin, Potter, ele nem pôde contar tudo pra vocês! Você não acha que isso é sério? "

" Escute, Evans..."

" O que você vai dizer agora? Que eu não deveria "esquentar minha cabecinha linda com isso"? "

" Não. Que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Nenhum de nós. Eu prometo que eu, a Riz, o Sirius e o Remo, poxa, até o Pedro faria de tudo para te ajudar! "

Ela olhou para frente de novo, mas dessa vez sorrindo.

" Boa. Eu tenho um cão, um cervo e um rato para me protegerem. "

" Sua guarda real pessoal, mocinha. " - eu disse, pomposo.

" Obrigada, Potter." - ela, _surpreendentemente_, me abraçou. Sim, eu queria deixar isso registrado para ocasiões posteriores! - " Acho que, apesar de tudo, você é um bom amigo mesmo."

" Evans, eu me transformo em _cervo _por um amigo. Acho que isso é prova suficiente!" - eu ri, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

" Todos nós temos um lado bom, não? " - ela sorriu, sarcástica.

" Eu tenho _muitas_ coisas _boas _em mim, Evans." - eu sorri, aproximando meu rosto dela.

" Espero que não tenha dito isso com nenhuma outra intenção, Potter." - ela franziu a testa.

" Seis anos são suficientes para se conhecer alguém por suas palavras, Evans."

" Ou pelos seus atos. " - havia algo no olhar dela que eu não consegui decifrar.

" E isso quer dizer o quê? "

Ela desviou os olhos para os meus cabelos arrepiados, e sua mão estava vindo na direção do meu pescoço quando...

" Está tudo bem aí com vocês? " - a voz de Arista soou no corredor. - " Ai. Oops. " - ela mexeu os lábios quando eu olhei para ela homicidamente! E com razão! Lily Evans ia me beijar! Por vontade própria! E ela vem e me interrompe! Dá pra acreditar a SORTE que eu tenho?

" Tá tudo ótimo! " - Evans pulou do chão, seu rosto vermelho. - " Você acredita, o Potter aqui me consolando? Cuidado, essa noite vai ter uma tempestade devastadora! Bem, vamos entrando, está tarde, se a Prof. McGonagall nos pega aqui..." - ela entrou na Sala.

Eu parei ao lado de Arista, ao passar pelo retrato. O olhar dela indicava um pedido de desculpas.

" Você me assassina agora ou vai deixar pra depois? "

" Dois segundos, Arista! Você podia ter esperado dois segundos! " - eu sinalizei com meus dedos.

" Desculpa, como eu ia saber? Mas bem...essa é pelo baile de Halloween. Eu nunca tive chance de me vingar, sabe. E você ainda me deve pelo Jeremias! " - ela riu. - " Ela está melhor? "

" Eu espero que sim. " - eu balancei a cabeça.

* * *

Sexta-feira, véspera da última partida de quadribol, que seria Grifinória X Sonserina, como sempre. Já no café-da-manhã, o Salão Principal estava, digamos, em alvoroço. Arista estava devorando o pouco que lhe restava de unha nos dedos, Remo anotava algo em uma tabela cuja função eu desconhecia, totalmente alheio a tudo, Pedro negociava o placar do jogo com três terceiranistas um pouco afastado de nós e Evans observava tudo com surpresa. Eu e Padfoot estávamos achando graça de tudo isso, lógico. Pra nós, o título estava garantido. Sempre estava. 

" Eu nunca percebi o quanto o castelo se transforma antes do jogo! "

" Isso por que você nunca ligou pra quadribol, não? " - Remo murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

" Como não? Eu gosto de quadribol, eu só não entendo muito disso. " - ela franziu a testa pra ele. - " Eu sei que são quatro bolas e sete jogadores, é suficiente pra mim! "

" Oh, a heresia, Merlin! " - Sirius levantou as mãos pro céu. - " Quadribol nunca se resumiria a quatro bolas e sete jogadores, Lílian Evans! "

" Quadribol é um estilo de vida! " - eu ajuntei.

" É... algo que pulsa em suas veias, sabe? " - Sirius imitou uma voz dramática. - " Algo que toma conta de você, que move cada músculo, cada órgão de seu corpo em busca da perfeição e da adrenalina. "

" É o que nos faz sentirmos vivos! É uma mescla de...liberdade, e poder, e superação de barreiras..." - eu continuei na dele.

" São sete garotos correndo atrás de duas bolas e fugindo de outras duas." - ela comentou, displicente.

" Oh! Meus ouvidos! " - Sirius exclamou, se jogando em cima de mim e se contorcendo. Até Remo saiu de sua sagrada concentração para gargalhar com a gente.

" Você nunca vai entender, Lily. " - Arista confirmou.

" Vocês levam isso a sério demais! " - Evans balançou a cabeça, rindo também, e, no próximo segundo, Bessie Kendricks apareceu descabelada, com suor prestes a pingar de sua testa, bramindo um pergaminho nas mãos. Evans murmurou um "Viu?"

" Consegui! " - ela gritou, antes de inspirar e expirar repetidamente para recuperar o fôlego.

" O que é isso? " - eu perguntei, tirando o pergaminho da mão dela e já lendo o que estava escrito. - " A McGonagall nos liberou pra treinar? "

" Isso é ridículo! " - Lily Evans ligou seu "modo monitora". - " Nós teremos provas daqui uma semana, eles precisam estudar! "

Sirius e eu olhamos para ela, incrédulos. _Quem _precisa estudar _mesmo_?

" Os seres humanos normais que estão no time precisam, Potter. " - ela retrucou.

" Ora, Evans, é apenas um dia de treino! E é a final! Encare como...um N.O.M emocionante. " - Kendricks sorriu.

" Hmmm...eu não consigo ver a comparação. " - Sirius riu.

" Bem, temos que falar a língua deles, não? " - eu o cutuquei, rindo.

" Depois você me empresta suas anotações? " - Arista pediu à Lily, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

" Puxa, Arista, então você vai ter que ficar a noite toda copiando as anotações da Evans, que peninha. Eu comunico pessoalmente o...o...como é o nome dele mesmo? "

" Jeremias Burkefield. " - ela revirou os olhos, virando pra Evans. - " Ele ficou com bronca do garoto por causa do nosso encontro."

" Na Torre de Astronomia! " - eu exclamei. Por que ninguém dá a importância devida ao fato?

" O quê? Você tá ficando louca? Você não vai! " - Tá vendo? Eu sabia que o Padfoot entenderia...

" Ah, Criador, olha pelo que eu tenho que passar. " - Arista ergueu os olhos ao céu fictício do castelo. - " Por que vocês não cuidam da vida amorosa de vocês, hein? "

" Porque ela está em frangalhos. " - Pedro já chegou na mesa caçoando. - " Daria pra você pegar o pomo só depois que a gente completasse 40 pontos, Prongs? A maioria do pessoal apostou que a diferença ia ser de 50 ou mais, e eu preciso da grana..."

" Eu vou ver o que eu faço. " - eu sorri, dando um tapa nas costas dele. Wormtail faltou só saltitar de tão feliz. Esse é o Pedro...

" Já que ninguém aqui percebe a importância da aula de Feitiços, eu estou indo, antes que eu me atrase. " - Evans se levantou.

" Eu vou com você, Lils. " - Remo fez o mesmo.

" Er...eu vou dar uma olhada na Anne antes disso. " - ela disse, timidamente.

" Sem problemas. Encontro você na sala. Bom treino, pessoal. " - ele acenou a cabeça e seguiu com Evans.

Eu, Sirius e Arista seguimos Bessie para o campo de quadribol. Sirius estava resmungando algo para si mesmo, como ele faz quando quer dizer algo e não sabe como começar.

" O que foi? "

" Não sei porque tanto exagero, ela não pode estar tão mal assim! " - ele disse baixinho, para que Arista não ouvisse, mas ela captou suas palavras.

" Eu nem vou comentar a sua falta de sensibilidade! "

" Ah, comente, eu sei que você quer, Arista _Evans_. " - ele bufou.

" Idiota. " - ela revirou os olhos. - " Se você se importa com ela, por que está fazendo isso? "

" E eu não sei por que vocês acham que podem decidir com quem eu namoro ou deixo de namorar! Que droga! "

" Você que tocou no assunto! "

" Não, a queridinha do Prongs que tocou no assunto, na minha frente, de propósito. "

" Ê, meu Deus, pra que a implicância com a Evans? "

Sirius ignorou meu comentário.

" De propósito? Paranóia agora, Sirius Black? " - Arista exclamou, irônica.

" Enquanto você não contar o motivo verdadeiro, ninguém vai sossegar, Pads. " - eu comentei, me incluindo no "ninguém", obviamente.

" Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de pegar no meu pé antes que eu me irrite _de verdade_. " - ele respondeu, em um tom sombrio, característico do meu amigo. Chega queria dizer chega.

Chegamos no campo e Tristan, Takahashi e Travis já estavam lá. Travis estava visivelmente perturbado, com enormes olheiras debaixo dos olhos.

" Você dormiu, Noah? " - Arista perguntou, passando a mão no cabelo do menino. Ela lembrou instantaneamente minha mãe.

" É, dormi. Há do-ois dias atrás. " - ele respondeu, atropelando as palavras. - " É-é minha-a primeira fi-final..."

" Ah, pobrezinho. " - Arista o abraçou.

" Ótimo, trabalho em dobro. " - eu resmunguei, e Tristan balançou a cabeça, concordando. Takahashi observava Sirius, como se estivesse verificando se o terreno estava seguro. Padfoot respondeu com uma cara de "Tá olhando o quê?".

" Chega vocês dois." - Bessie de um tapa nas costas de Sirius. - " Olha ali...até torcida temos! "

Bessie apontou para a arquibancada, onde duas loirinhas, Abigail Munck e Lucy Davenport, quintanistas da Grifinória, estavam acenando freneticamente na nossa direção.

" Você ficou com a Davenport o ano passado, não? " - eu sorri para ele.

" Hmmm..." - ele forçou a memória. - " É, acho que sim. Umas duas semanas. Mas eu não repito garotas. A Munck não era tão bonita assim o ano passado. "

" Seria por que ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuro? "

" Talvez. " - Padfoot riu. - " Desde quando você tem boa memória? "

" Eu nunca esqueço uma garota, Pads. " - eu inflei o peito, e disse de boca, cheia, e como ele continuou me olhando desconfiado... - " T� eu chutei. "

Nós treinamos durante umas cinco horas até sermos interrompidos pelo Tumble e sua corja de verdinhos que se achavam jogadores de quadribol. Eles também queriam treinar, e Tumble trazia uma ordem de Dumbledore para que a parte da tarde fosse destinada aos sonserinos, pra ficar "justo". Com muita reclamação por parte minha, do Sirius, do Tristan e do Kenji, nós (lê-se Arista, Bessie e um Noah apreensivo) resolvemos ceder o campo para "as mocinhas" brincarem de voar. Tudo bem, eles que se divirtam, porque amanhã nós vamos acabar com eles. Trucidá-los. Não vai sobrar nem um tracinho de verdinho para contar história.

Riz tentou nos convencer de que, se corrêssemos, não chegaríamos tão tarde à aula de Adivinhação ("Ah, seja razoável, Arista, você realmente acha que eu e o Prongs precisamos ir naquela droga? Como se já não estivéssemos cheios de borra de café e adjacentes..."), mas como a proposta não foi aceita, nós resolvemos voltar pra Sala Comunal. E foi no caminho que encontramos o desagrado em pessoa: Severo _Ranhoso _Snape. "Encontramos" não é exatamente a palavra. Eu estava gargalhando do Padfoot imitando o gigantesco batedor da Sonserina tentando se equilibrar na vassoura quando esbarrei em algo nojento e seboso. Foi um encontrão tão forte que caímos os dois no chão, e antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos eu senti alguma coisa me queimando. Ele estava carregando uns vidrinhos cheio de poções.

" Merda! " - eu exclamei, olhando para a minha camisa, onde escorria um líquido viscoso e laranja-fluorescente. - " Olha por onde anda, seu...aff, é você! "

Sem responder, Snape tentava recolher os cacos que se espalharam no chão. Arista aplicou um feitiço de limpezae o verdinho gritou:

" Sai daqui, eu não preciso de sua ajuda! "

" Eu não estou te ajudando, seu panaca, eu estou _limpando _o chão do corredor! "

Sirius, que tinha me erguido, fez o mesmo na minha roupa. O olho dele brilhava. Ele pisou em cima de um pedaço razoavelmente grande de vidro. Snape ergueu os olhos flamejantes. Onde é que o Ranhoso estivesse se escondendo, ele não poderia ficar no casulo muito tempo, não é? A imagem da Lily chorando no canto voltou à minha cabeça, e meu peito doía de ódio. Se ele estava mesmo envolvido na sujeira, e o _quanto _ele estava envolvido não me importava. A existência de Snape me incomodava mais do que nunca, como se fosse uma pedrinha minúscula no seu sapato, que no começo você finge não sentir mas depois vai cortando sua carne, cada vez mais pontiaguda, até tornar-se insuportável.

" Não olha para mim com essa cara, seu verme! " - Padfoot exclamou, o rosto contorcido de nojo.

" Eu olho para onde eu quero, escória. " - Ranhoso se levantou, rápido, devolvendo o olhar de Pads com outro pior.

" Você tá se achando muita coisa mesmo, não? Então agora você é importante, não é, fazendo parte daquele bando..."

" Eu me divirto com a sua prepotência, Black. Digno de quem não sabe nada, e acha que está por dentro de tudo. " - Snape sorriu, misterioso. Arista, que estava impaciente no lugar, me segurou quando eu dei um passo a frente.

" Chega, Sirius, vamos. " - ela disse, com firmeza.

" A Narcisa está metida nisso. " - Sirius afirmou, de repente, olhando para o Seboso com curiosidade.

" E você acha que eu passarei informações à você? " - Snape riu.

Sirius o pressionou contra a parede, a varinha apertando o pescoço de Snape. Foi a vez de eu segurar a Arista, e deixar Sirius jogar o jogo dele. Eu caminhei até o moleque.

" Quem está metido nisso? " - eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo de ódio.

" Eu não vou falar nada para você, seu quatro-olhos amiguinho de sangue-ruim! "

Arista então, fez um grande esforço pra eu não avançar no pescoço daquela _COISA _enquanto eu murmurava entre os dentes "_Eu vou matar ele, eu vou!_".

" Você não vai querer se meter com esse tipo de gente, Snape! Não vai querer! " - Sirius gritou.

" Dando conselhos agora, Black? " - Snape soltou uma gargalhada horrenda. Arista murmurou um "humpf", mas eu fiquei mais ligado no som que vinha do corredor. Pessoas conversavam animadamente, e logo elas viraram o corredor. Na frente deles, Lupin e Evans. Ela nos viu e correu na nossa direção.

" Ah, Sirius, de novo não! " - ela exclamou, ofegante. - " Por favor, solta ele! "

Alunos piscavam seus olhos, assustados. Sirius parecia enlouquecido. Ele jogou Snape no chão.

" Sirius, é a segunda vez. " - Remo olhou para ele significativamente.

" E dessa vez, com testemunhas! " - uma voz ecoou do outro lado do corredor. Uma turma de sonserinos subia das masmorras, e com eles, justo quem? A monitora-chefe dos malditos, Narcisa Black. - " _Peguei você_. " - ela sorriu para Sirius.

" Eu estava levantando ele, Narcisa. Você vê, meu amigo aqui esbarrou no Snapezinho. A Arista estava levantando ele, e eu estava ajudando o Ranhoso. "

Narcisa olhou com uma cara de desprezo pra mim e Arista, que ainda estava agarrando meu braço. Snape estava com os olhos arregalados em Sirius. Ela pousou, por fim, os olhos no Seboso.

" Severo? "

" Foi o que aconteceu, Narcisa. Agora, me solta. " - ele empurrou Sirius num descuido dele. Ele passou pelos sonserinos, empurrando-os com o cotovelo, e sumiu.

" Ok, nada para se ver aqui, pessoal, vamos lá. " - Remo disse, gentilmente, para os alunos que vinham com ele. Narcisa, não tão gentil, "convidou" os verdinhos a se retirarem.

" Você escapou por pouco! Vocês ficaram loucos, é? Amanhã tem jogo, depois provas! Vocês poderiam estar muito encrencados! " - ela virou-se para mim. - " Eu não quero ver _vocês_ brigando com _eles _por causa _daquele _assunto. Não é assim que vocês vão resolver isso! "

Sirius e eu resmungamos, ainda putos da vida. O Ranhoso estava se engrandecendo, Narcisa andando como se dominasse a escola (como se isso não acontecesse antes...). Alguém tinha que agir rápido enquanto dava tempo. Dava tempo, não?

" E por Merlin, vão tomar um banho... " - Lily riu, descontraindo.

Sirius e eu nos olhamos e caímos na risada.

" Ok, mãe. " - Sirius prolongou a risada, e Evans fez um biquinho maravilhoso.

" Eu estou morrendo de fome, nem um lanchinho nós fizemos. " - Arista reclamou. - " Oh, e eu tenho que tomar banho rápido, já ia esquecendo do Jeremias! "

" Mais essa agora! " - eu exclamei, e senti a mão do Sirius; recebi um tapa na cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: **Aaaaah, essa faculdade está roubando todo meu tempo... o dia não deveria ter 30 horas? 

Tá acabando, a Prongs I tá acabando, que triste, não? (Camys soluçando). O pior é que com a minha falta de tempo, eu não consigo escrever a Prongs II! Não é terrível?

Lariri, vamos aos comments!

**Naty: **Camys ficaria tão mas TÃO feliz se a mate querida dela viesse para Campinas! O Snapélio a gente supera...ele, no fundo no fundo, é legal. Eu também amo essas três! E você também, mate querida!

**Miri: **Nah, acho que não. Takahashi não é nenhum santo também, e Anne nunca trocaria o Sirius por ele. Aliás, quem faria uma coisas dessas? Eu não trocaria o Sirius por nada...hahahaha. Porém, nunca se sabe, não é mesmo?

**LoganLovegood: **E eu curiosa pra saber o que vocês vão achar! Obrigada!

**Mah Clarinha: **Você me achou no Orkut, viu? Num é tão difícil... XD Sim, Sirius é o rei das crises existenciais (pelo menos na minha cabeça), mas algo me diz (Camys coça o queixo) que muitas pedras irão rolar... (que expressão de vó haha) Obrigada pelo review!

**Pikena: **É, o Tiago gosta muito da Arista, como de todos seus amigos, e isso se reflete na atitude superprotetora dele. (Nossa, que análise psicológica...) E isso é tão fofo da parte dele que me dá vontade de abraçá-lo! (Como sempre...hehe) E respondendo à sua pergunta, a Prongs I está pronta sim. A Prongs II que está me dando um trabalho...hahaha Beijos pra você também!

**Gaby: **Que lindo, você leu a BD! A Anne é um amorzinho... Sirius precisa dela, ele só necessita perceber isso. Humpf. Volta pra ler sim! Beijinhos!

**Dani Potter: **Não é apenas só você, querida...todos eles são meus filhinhos do coração, minhas fofuras...Bem, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo da Prongs I (ufa haha). Tá acabando, falta um pouquinho só...Obrigada e beijos pra você também!

**Keka Black: **Eu compreendo você perfeitamente. Bah, faculdade...eu adoro de paixão a minha, mas tadinha da Prongs, deixada no canto, às traças haha Que bom que você se achou na parte do Dumbledore, porque ela será ligeiramente importante! Ou não... XD Infelizmente, a história deles é dark sim, isso eu não posso mudar, por mais que eu gostaria. Tia JK foi muito cruel com eles... Obrigada pelos reviews!

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Como assim, a Lily chata? Como assiiiiiim? (Camys senta e chora profundamente) Bem, chata ou não, a Lily se apresenta assim para mim e não há nada que eu possa fazer. XD Bem, continue lendo a fic para saber se haverá o clichê ou não! Até mais!

Rezem para que eu possa me dedicar mais ao meu filhote, e continuem lendo e deixando reviews!

Beijinhos!

_**Próxima Atualização: **27/03/2005_


	21. Vitória e Gillyweed

**Vitória e Gillyweed**

Ainda era muito cedo quando eu abri os olhos e, num salto, sentei na cama. Pesadelos, odeio eles. Não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que era, eu nunca me lembro dos meus sonhos, mas eu acordei tremendo. Eu só lembro de uma coisa: uma risada horrível, tão fria que parecia sugar todo o calor de um recinto, e até depois de acordado eu ainda sentia um ar gelado. Por isso odeio pesadelos, eles só servem para te assustar e deixar encucado. Onde que eu ia ouvir uma gargalhada daquelas?

Eu levantei e fui para o banheiro jogar água no rosto. Logo, todo mundo estaria de pé, grande jogo hoje! Eu senti um frio na barriga, afinal, era minha primeira final como apanhador. E ainda contra a Sonserina. Não seria tão fácil como os nossos outros jogos, o apanhador deles era um animal, mas nada impossível, afinal, ele não poderia ser esperto o suficiente para manejar a vassoura e localizar o pomo ao mesmo tempo, não? Nenhum sonserino é!

Passei por Padfoot e ele estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, de bruços, como sempre. Pedro roncava alto com a boca bem aberta - depois eu sou o roncador! - e Remo apertava forte uma almofada contra seu peito. A noite não deveria ter sido tão boa pro Moony também.

Me vesti e, com a minha varinha, fiz cócegas nos pés de Sirius. Ele deu um pulo.

" Merda, Prongs, não tem graça! " - ele resmungou, coçando o olho.

" Acorda, criança, nós temos um jogo pra ganhar! "

Sirius estava, em poucos segundos, de pé, ao meu lado, sorrindo feito bobo.

" Ah sim...sempre é bom aumentar nossa coleção de taças. E eu nunca estive tão a fim de derrubar verdinhos a vinte metros de altura. " - ele se espreguiçou.

" Esse é o espírito esportivo, Padfoot. " - Remo resmungou da cama dele. - " Agora, como _eu _não faço parte do time, _eu _não tenho que acordar tão cedo, _eu _não tenho que ouvir sermão no vestiário, dêem o fora e me deixem no meu processo de despertar, que costuma ser lento aos sábados. "

" Incrível como ele pode ser eloqüente às sete e meia da manhã. " - Sirius comentou enquanto descíamos a escada para a Sala Comunal. Arista, coincidentemente, fazia o mesmo, e assim que eu a percebi, lembrei-me do tal Corvinalzinho dela.

" Como foi? " - eu perguntei, impaciente.

" Bom dia, Tiago." - ela sorriu. - " Agora você vira e diz..."

" Bom dia, senhorita Arista Skyler." - eu fiz uma reverência. - " Como foi? "

" Ótimo, Tiago. " - ela se sentou na poltrona mais próxima. Sirius e eu trocamos olhares de preocupação. "Ótimo" não era a resposta esperada quando você pergunta à sua inocente e ingênua amiga como o encontro dela com um moleque cheio de hormônios na Torre de Astronomia! "Ótimo" definitivamente não era bom, nada bom! Ótimo era péssimo!

" Ótimo? " - eu e Padfoot dissemos juntos.

" É! " - ela sorriu. - " Nós conversamos, resolvemos tudo, foi muito bom. "

" Oh, Merlin. Ela está sorrindo. Está tudo perdido. " - Sirius balançou a cabeça.

" Resolveram o quê? " - eu cruzei meus braços.

" Isso realmente é da conta de vocês? " - Arista respondeu, rápido e irritada.

" Claro! Você é nossa melhor amiga! Nós temos que saber de tudo! Nós dividimos segredos, Arista. É assim que funciona! Principalmente em um assunto desses, onde você claramente precisa de nosso auxílio, sem mencionar nossa benção." - Sirius explicou.

" Sério? Nós dividimos segredos? Então sente aqui, _amigo_, e me explica porque você terminou com a Anne? " - ela nos olhou fuzilante. Sirius fechou a cara.

" Muito engraçado. Desembucha, Skyler."

" Eu não vou contar pra vocês o que nós conversamos, é ultrajante! E eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês, muito menos da benção! Merlin, imagina se eu tivesse namorando com ele! "

" Você não estÿ " - eu não pude evitar sorrir.

" Não, _Potter_, não estou." - ela riu. - " E você poderia conter um pouco sua felicidade."

" Eu não tenho problema nenhum com você namorando, Arista." - Sirius disse. - " Mas nada de torre, tá entendendo? "

" Eu tenho um problema com você namorando, se for com aquele imbecil." - eu cruzei os braços.

" Exatamente quem não se encaixa na sua categoria de imbecil, Tiago? "

" Eu, o Sirius, o Remo, o Pe-...hmm, talvez não ele...é. Nós três." - eu sorri.

" Isso não me deixa muitas opções, não é? " - ela revirou os olhos.

" Como não? Eu estou solteiro no momento! " - Sirius recebeu um tapa na cabeça de Arista. Nós ouvimos passos incertos vindo da escada do dormitório masculino. Remo apareceu, com o cabelo muito próximo de como o meu deveria estar e a cara amassada.

" Vocês ainda estão aqui? "

" Bom dia, beleza matinal." - Sirius riu.

" Estudando até tarde de novo, Remo? " - Arista exclamou num tom maternal.

" Na verdade, eu só perdi o sono no meio da noite. Uma coisa, que a princípio parecia pequena, me incomodou. Por que o Snape confirmou sua história?" - Remo se dirigiu a Sirius.

" Como assim?" - Sirius se fez de desentendido.

" Eu te conheço muito bem pra cair nessa, Padfoot." - Remo franziu a testa. - " Ajudando ele a se levantar?"

" Hmmm, eu também não sei por quê. Talvez ele acha que minha versão é menos humilhante do que dizer pros verdinhos que estava apanhando da gente."

" Mas isso deixaria eles muito mais felizes. Saber que _vocês _estavam querendo saber do plano deles a qualquer custo." - Remo analisou.

" O Snape nunca foi muito aceito nem na casa dele. Talvez...ele esteja com medo de que eles descubram que ele é um fracote e chutem ele da "organização". "- eu sorri.

" Talvez nós possamos deixar isso pra depois." - Arista se manifestou. - " O time já deve estar nos esperando."

* * *

Faltavam apenas minutos para a partida começar, e Bessie Kendrick andava de um lado pro outro do vestiário, suas mãos coçando o cabelo freneticamente. Cooper estava batendo com força seu taco contra um armário, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava visualizando um dos sonserinos ali. Takahashi havia retornado à sua mania de roer unha e Noah Travis...bom, alguém podia usar a vassoura dele pra varrer os pedaços do garoto pra fora do vestiário. 

" Ei, ei, pessoal, cadê a confiança de vocês?" - Sirius comentou, alegre.

" Não é falta de confiança, Black, é... angústia." - Takahashi balançou a cabeça. - "Vai ser um jogo difícil."

" Angústia e muito ódio." - Cooper exclamou entre dentes. - "Vai ser um jogo sujo, isso sim."

" Eu votaria em "falta de confiança" com esse aqui." - eu apontei para o Travis, que agora era consolado por Arista.

" Se a Lufa não tivesse perdido pra Corvinal, nós não precisaríamos de jogar com eles." - Noah lamentou, respirando fundo.

" Daí nós jogaríamos contra os lufas, e onde está a emoção nisso?" - eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele. Travis suspirou mais uma vez. No mínimo, ele não via emoção nenhuma no jogo. _Seria muito mais produtivo usar o pirralho como mascote. _

" Ok. Nós podemos ganhar. Nós vamos ganhar. Nós só não podemos descer ao nível, deles, ok? Eu não me importo se eles substituírem seus jogadores por trasgos montanheses, nós vamos usar de jogo limpo." - Bessie finalmente parou de andar. - "Eu estou falando _sério_, Sirius!"

" Tá bom, tá bom. Eu vou tentar." - Sirius piscou pra mim, balançando o taco de quadribol com uma cara maníaca. Eu sacudi a cabeça, rindo, e segui os outros para o campo. A escola inteira, como haveria de se esperar, estava ali. Eu procurei por Remo, Pedro e Evans em vão, eles não poderiam ser vistos dali debaixo com toda aquela multidão. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A nossa torcida brandia bandeirinhas e faixas para nós, enquanto os sonserinos nos xingavam de tudo quanto era nome. Um pedaço de madeira (que devia ser parte de uma bandeira) errou a cabeça do juiz, o prof. Michaels, e ele tentou, sem sucesso, localizar quem tinha o jogado. Ignorando os verdinhos malditos, eu acenei para o pessoal das outras arquibancadas. Meu peito se inflou de orgulho, a sensação de ter um estádio inteiro (ou talvez, 3/4 dele) gritando por você é indescritível! Sirius jogou seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, e ele também sorria muito.

" Isso é que é vida, hein amigo?" - ele piscou. - "Quase me arrependo de todas as matérias que peguei esse ano pra Auror. A gente devia ser profissional."

" Menos, Pads." - eu ri. Mas realmente era incrível! Só não sei se poderia fazer isso minha vida toda...ah, eu poderia sim!

O apito soou, e eu decolei rápido. 40 pontos de diferença, né Wormtail? Eu podia fazer isso, o pomo estava pra mim dessa vez. O apanhador dos verdinhos, o babaca do Robert Mason, nunca ia conseguir pegá-lo. Eu cruzei o braço e praticamente assisti o jogo de camarote, enquanto o idiota passava voando de um lado pro outro.

Mas se pra mim o jogo estava relativamente fácil, o resto do time não podia dizer o mesmo. Acho que o capitão deles deve ter orientado o time a "socar qualquer um que via pela frente"! Impossível! Em menos de 10 minutos, já tinha rolado umas treze faltas, e Bessie parecia estar prestes a explodir. Tristan tinha largado o jogo para discutir com Bode e quase foi expulso quando ameaçou socar o moleque e Takahashi recebeu uma tacada no estômago ("acidental", segundo os sonserinos). Mas o pior foi aos 64 minutos, depois de três interrupções e com o placar Grifinória 90 X 70 Sonserina. Arista estava na cara do goleiro deles, e já estava quase lançando a goles quando Felícia Bunt chocou-se com ela. Foi tão forte que por um segundo, eu pisquei os olhos e pensei que as duas tinham atravessado o corpo uma da outra, mas a Bunt tinha uma certa...vantagem em termos de massa corpórea. A torcida da Grifinória se levantou, e eu ouvi alguns gritos de horror femininos... Arista estava caindo! Por impulso, eu voei atrás dela e Bunt passou por mim.

" Ops. Sem querer." - ela tinha um sorriso no canto da boca. Agora, me diga. Como _todos _eles podem ser tão nojentos e asquerosos e odiáveis assim? Certeza que o Chapéu Seletor leva isso em conta!

De qualquer maneira, o time todo tinha se ajuntado em volta de Arista, que estava caída de lado. Ainda bem que a altura não era tão grande... _Malditos_...Eu me ajoelhei do lado dela, e Sirius fez o mesmo do outro lado.

" Arista?" - eu a virei.

" Ai, ai, vai com calma, Ti!"

" Ei, você tá viva, isso já é um começo!" - Sirius deu uma risadinha, mas sua cara era de pura preocupação.

" Claro que estou, você acha que um trasgo estúpido daqueles vai me matar?" - ela riu, gemendo de dor logo em seguida. - "Eu acho que quebrei o braço."

" Com licença, licença... sr. Potter." - Michaels me empurrou.

" Ela quebrou o braço." - eu disse, automaticamente.

"Você consegue andar, srta. Skyler?"

"Aham... eu acho que torci o pé, mas dá pra eu ir mancando." - ela sorriu. Duas sombras se formaram no chão e eu olhei pra cima. Era Moony e Evans.

" Nós levamos ela, professor." - Lily disse, com a mesma cara do Sirius.

"Vem, Arista." - Remo a levantou, com dificuldade, e colocou o braço dela ao redor do seu pescoço.

" Desculpa aí, Skyler!" - Bunt gritou, com uma cara de pesar (claramente falsa). - "Não foi minha culpa, Prof. Michaels, eu não vi ela e..."

" Ah sim, você não a viu com a cara no gol, não? Muito _conveniente_!" - Takahashi a encarou.

" Eu vou mostrar pra você o que é conveniente, seu..."

" CHEGA!" - Michaels separou os dois. Sirius também estava se controlando muito pra não pular no pescoço da garota (se ela podia ser chamada disso), eu sabia bem pela cara dele, como se ele tivesse farejado venenoso. - " Vocês têm trinta segundos pra se acalmarem ou a partida está encerrada!"

" Você não pode fazer isso." - Bode disse, displicente.

" Ah posso, e você acabou de me dar um bom pretexto pra fazê-lo, sr. Bode." - a voz do prof. Michaels soou grave.

Ele apitou novamente e o jogo recomeçou, agora mais violento do que nunca. Resolvi me dedicar ao pomo e acabei me arrependendo de não ter feito isso antes. Por mais que o Mason tivesse circundado o estádio inteiro - aproveitando o momento de distração de todo mundo - ele ainda não era rápido o suficiente para pegar o pomo, mas... eu também não estava exatamente encontrando o dito cujo! Justo dessa vez ele resolve me escapar... lembrei da Arista caindo... daquele exemplar feminino de trasgo de pântano rindo dela caída no chão...dos rostos prepotentes dos Sonserinos...aquilo estava indo bem além do quadribol.

Então, eu finalmente avistei a bolinha dourada, que passou zunindo pelas arquibancadas e foi em frente aos Lufas-Lufas que eu consegui apanhar o pomo. Mason veio na minha cola, e deu um tapa no meu braço, tentando arrancá-lo de mim. O pomo continuava se debatendo na minha mão.

" Você não vai pegar esse pomo, Potter!"

E é científico. Brutamontes com Q.I de gira-gira ficam mais burros ainda quando sob pressão.

" Ah, vou mesmo! E leve isso de presente pros seus colegas de time."

E então eu mandei um de direita bem no meio da cara do Mason, que rodopiou na varinha e me fitou tonto. A arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa começou a gritar e aplaudir, eu não sei se mais pela captura ou pelo soco que o verdinho tinha levado. Acabou. Éramos campeões!

Pousei, mas meus pés tocaram o chão por segundos, porque logo dezenas de pessoas me jogavam para o ar, gritando meu nome, gritando o nome de nossa casa, cantando músicas que eu não pude distinguir...Eu sou bruxo, mas devo dizer que aquilo sim é que é "momento mágico"! Eu me senti inabalável, intocável, eu era campeão! Nós éramos campeões! E ganhar a Copa como apanhador era algo novo pra mim, como se fosse a primeira copa de todas! Eu nunca soube o quão era bom ter a palavra final. Eu e o pomo de ouro decidimos a vitória! Campeões!

O campo de quadribol virou uma enorme bagunça! Não se podia entender nada, porque as vozes eram tantas e tão distintas que tudo soava como um zunido grave e contínuo. Senti uma mão me alcançar e apertar forte meu ombro. Olhei para baixo e era Padfoot.

" Você deve estar adorando aí em cima, não?" - ele gritou.

" A visão é ótima!" - eu gargalhei, ele soltou a risada-latido dele. - "E olha, vejo sonserinos ali! Ei! VERDINHOS! JOGO SUJO NÃO DÁ EM NADA, NÉ? NÓS ACABAMOS COM VOCÊS! NÓS ARRASAMOS VOCÊS! NÓS _SEMPRE _VAMOS ACABAR COM VOCÊS! _SEMPRE!_""

A torcida da Grifinória alcançou a entrada do castelo e eu vi Evans vindo correndo pelo corredor. Eles me puseram no chão assim que ela parou à nossa frente, vermelha e ofegante.

" Ah, acabou o jogo?" - ela abriu um sorriso enorme e maravilhoso. - "Nós ganhamos então?"

Gritos e aplausos responderam à pergunta dela.

" A Arista me mandou para o campo para ver como estava indo o jogo, mas... vocês podem dizer pra ela vocês mesmos." - ela olhou para mim e Sirius.

" Por que não vamos todos nós?" - Tristan Cooper tinha nos alcançado e ouvido um pedaço do diálogo. O rosto de Evans ficou sério de novo.

" Como assim, todos nós?" - ela perguntou, mas a voz dela foi abafada por uma multidão que entrava no castelo, alegre e cantante. Ela olhou para nós com certo desespero. - "Eles vão fazer o que eu estou pensando que eles vão fazer?"

"Eles, não. _Nós_!" - Sirius exclamou, empolgado, e colocou o braço direito em volta da Evans e com o outro ele me abraçou. - "Vamos mostrar pra Evans como se festeja, Prongs!"

A cara que ela fez foi impagável! Ela encolheu os ombros e, bufando, decidiu que não dava para contestar o Padfoot. Eu e ele fomos gargalhando o caminho todo até a Ala Hospitalar, e Lily, contaminada, acabou caindo na risada também.

A Ala já estava lotada de alunos empolgados, gritando, festejando. Nós vimos Madame Pomfrey passar por nós, os cabelos desarrumados, dizendo que aquilo certamente não era permitido, e que a Casa toda estaria de detenção quando o diretor chegasse. Em meio a toda a bagunça, nós alcançamos a cama onde Arista estava. O braço dela tinha uma tala, e seu pé estava enfaixado. Em volta dela estavam Bessie, Moony, Anne e o tal do Burkefield.

" Riz!" - eu me joguei na cama, abraçando-a.

" Ai, você vai me quebrar toda de novo, Ti!" - ela riu, sua voz abafada.

" E aí, o braço?" - eu apontei para ele com a cabeça.

" Tudo bem!" - ela sorria bastante. - "A Madame Pomfrey tinha colocado isso provisoriamente até ela terminar de ferver a poção mas aí todos chegaram..."

" Bem, Arista, já que está tudo bem, eu vejo você depois." - Jeremias exclamou, me olhando de esguelha.

" É, eu estou no comando agora, amigo." - eu fechei minha cara. Quem o azulzinho achava que era pra cuidar da _minha _amiga? Ouvi Arista rindo sem parar do meu lado. - " O quê?"

" Ouça a si mesmo! É ridículo!" - ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, rindo mais ainda. Ótimo. E eu estou fazendo isso por ela! - "Sim, depois a gente se vê, Jer... "eu estou no comando", muito boa..."

" Espere, Jeremias. Eu vou com você." - Anne gritou quando o garoto estava quase se perdendo na multidão. - "Foi um ótimo jogo, Potter, Arista... parabéns!" - ela sorriu e balançou os ombros. Nossos olhares logo se desviaram para o Sirius.

" Jer! " - Padfoot cruzou os braços, parecendo ignorar que Anne tinha acabado de sair.

" Ah, dêem um tempo vocês dois! Deixem a coitada comemorar a vitória!" - Remo reclamou, rindo.

" Pena que eu não vi você capturar o pomo!"

" Foi incrível!" - Takahashi se pronunciou. - "Ele deu um soco fenomenal no Mason..."

" Você socou o jogador adversário? Isso é permitido?" - Evans peguntou, franzindo a testa daquela maneira linda que só ela sabe fazer. Com a minha felicidade e empolgação no momento, eu poderia simplesmente beijá-la. Mas nah. Muita gente no recinto.

" Na verdade não, mas tenho certeza que o juiz não estava prestando atenção." - eu pisquei para ela.

" Ah, sim. Um jogo justo e parcial, não?" - ela revirou os olhos.

Madame Pomfrey passou tendo um colapso nervoso novamente. Dezenas de mãos surgiram de uma vez para nos congratular pela vitória, e eu nem tinha tempo de ver os donos delas. Me surpreendi mesmo quando Alice Southwood, a monitora-chefe da nossa casa, namorada de Frank Longbottom e uma autoridade que nós evitamos o ano todo (não que ela não fosse simpática, mas ela tinha o péssimo hábito de ser completamente justa e honesta, mais ainda que a Evans) veio apertar minha mão de maneira esfuziante.

" Muito bem, Potter. Muito bem, mesmo! Há muito tempo nós não víamos um jogo tão agitado, mas vocês foram ótimos!"

" Er...obrigado, Southwood." - eu sacudi a mão dela, sorrindo muito.

"Ah, e diga-se de passagem, ótimo soco." - ela murmurou, piscando, e virou-se para abraçar Bessie. Virei-me para Evans, que estava logo do meu lado com Remo.

" Você ouviu essa, Evans?" - ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - "Você devia aprender mais com a monitora-chefe, sabia?"

" Você é incorrigível." - ela bufou.

" Então não sei por que você tenta me corrigir!"

" Você está alucinando, Potter! Eu nunca..."

" Ah, quietos vocês dois, por Merlin!" - Remo exclamou. - "E Lily, não que eu defenda a atitude do Prongs aqui, mas... eles derrubaram a Riz. Quem se importa com o bem-estar do nariz do Mason?"

Lily fuzilou Remo com o olhar, ela odiava _mesmo_ ser contrariada.

" Boa, Moony. Ele é um maroto, apesar de tudo, Evans."

Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para não sorrir. Douglas Langton, um quartanista, surgiu com sua câmera fotográfica. Já havia se tornado uma tradição pra ele tirar uma foto do time toda vez que ganhávamos a Copa (o que, diga-se de passagem, acontecia todo ano desde 1948), e pela quarta vez ele não ia falhar. Bessie e Cooper estavam atrás da cama, Takahashi veio correndo ao ver Langton. Noah Travis veio com ele e pulava entre Kenji e Tristan para poder aparecer. Eu ajudei Arista a se sentar na cama e sentei-me ao lado dela. Sirius estava em pé ao meu lado. Remo e Evans fizeram menção de se afastar, mas Padfoot puxou o nosso amigo.

" Não, Moony, você sai também! E você também, Evans! "

" Eu acho melhor..."

" Vamos l� Evans." - eu sorri, me aproximando mais de Arista para sobrar lugar pra ela. Evans olhou para mim, o rosto ficando vermelho, e se sentou delicadamente.

" E onde está o Pedrinho, hein?" - Remo perguntou.

E como se Wormtail tivesse lido a mente de Remo, ele surgiu do meio da bagunça, o rosto pintado metade de amarelo, metade de vermelho.

" Eu achei dois garotos ali com garrafas de Fire...er...Cerveja Amanteigada ali!" - ele se corrigiu, olhando para Evans com apreensão.

" Vamos, Wormtail! Nós não temos o dia inteiro!" - eu o apressei, rindo. Ele sorriu e sentou-se no chão, à frente de mim e Evans.

" Ok! Agora, todos digam _gillyweed!_" - Douglas tapou o rosto com a câmera. Eu aproveitei o momento de distração e joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Evans.

" GILLYWEED!"

" Gillyweed." - eu me virei, admirando a perfeição de seu nariz, suas maçãs do rosto afogueadas e seus olhos que me fitaram de relance.

" Gillyweed." - ela murmurou, num sorriso contido.

CLACK.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha só, penúltimo capítulo! O próximo é o último! Como o tempo passa rápido... (Camys com lágrimas nos olhos) 

Eu amei tanto escrever esse capítulo e o próximo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado também...

Obrigada pelos reviews! 115 é muito MUITO mais do que eu podia imaginar... vocês são demais!

**Mylla Evans: **Sim, sim, Mylla, temo que só no sétimo ano esses dois vão se acertar...mas eles não estão muito longe disso, sabe? hehe Adorei seu nick! Beijinhos!

**Pikena: **Obrigada! Verdade, eles são muito unidos... dá até inveja dessa turma! E calma, calma...da próxima, num vai ter Arista pra atrapalhar o/ Beijos!

**Natalia Potter: **Shhhh, num fala do meu pequeno progresso na II, mate! Hahahaha. Deus, comparar minha Lily com a da Manza, heresia... ela é TÃO melhor que eu... obrigada! E eu entendo você falando do Sirius, porque eu sou assim com o Tiago, ele é meu bebê também **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MATE, TE AMO!**

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Olha que eu vou cobrar os reviews! Não se preocupem, pessoas, beijinhos virão...obrigada pela força, Laura! Beijinhos!

**Titinha Potter: **Vírus são bobos, chatos e tem cara de melão. Humpf. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e SIM, teremos continuação! (Deus e Merlin ajudem que eu consiga escrevê-la rs) Beijos!

**Ginna C. Malfoy: **D/G é legal também, comecei a apreciar esse gênero ultimamente! (Pessoas me matarão, eu sinto, não é Nats? haha) Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijinhos!

_**Próxima e última atualização: **03/04/2005_


	22. Adeus, sexto ano!

**Adeus, sexto ano!**

Era muito cedo, cerca de oito horas da manhã, quando eu acordei, naquele domingo chuvoso. Engraçado, tinha feito um sol danado no dia anterior... Remo estava dormindo mais uma vez agarrado em seu travesseiro e Pedro estava jogado na cama, de barriga pra cima, ainda com o uniforme da escola. Pelo visto, ele tinha conseguido mesmo o Firewhisky sem a Evans e o Moony notarem. E pelo o que eu conhecia do Pedrinho embriagado, era melhor ele ficar no sono pesado dele mesmo.

Sirius não estava na cama naquela hora. Isso era estranho, porque eu subi antes dele na noite anterior, o que era cerca de duas da manhã, e ele não estaria disposto a levantar tão cedo em um domingo, principalmente depois daquela festa toda. Onde é que ele estava? Eu pulei pro outro lado da cama, peguei meu espelho no criado-mudo e, para não acordar os outros garotos, desci até a Sala Comunal.

" Sirius." - eu chamei, bem nítido, mas o espelho nem se mexeu. - "Sirius. SIRIUS..."

"...BLACK, EU JÁ TE DISSE, EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ FOR EXPULSO! VOCÊ VAI PRO DUMBLEDORE!"

" Você é louca, garota! LOUCA, SABIA?"

Virei meu pescoço tão rápido que, por um momento, eu pensei que ele tinha quebrado. Tem cena mais bizarra do que Sirius Black e Lily Evans entrando numa sala comunal, aos berros, às oito horas e dez minutos de um domingo chuvoso?

" O que diabos está acontecendo com vocês dois?" - eu me levantei. Evans caminhou decidida até o meu lado e Sirius parou em frente ela. Os dois se fuzilavam com o olhar, como se a qualquer segundo eles fossem acabar com a vida um do outro de alguma maneira _bem_ dolorosa. Era uma visão realmente adorável pra mim, tratando-se do meu melhor amigo e da menina que eu...hmmm, vocês sabem, não é?

" Eu não sou louca! Eu sou sensata, responsável e muito digna! Coisa que aquela menina certamente não é!" - Evans estava com a mão esquerda em um quadril e com a outra, ela apontava Sirius com raiva, como se só de apontá-lo ela pudesse fazer ele virar uma lesma gosmenta.

" Ela tem um nome, Abigail Munck, e você nem conhece ela!" - Sirius gritou, os olhos semi-cerrados.

" Ah, veja só, você sabe o nome dela!" - Evans ergueu os olhos, sarcástica.

" Alguém poderia, por favor..."

" Sirius fez uma coisa estúpida, nojenta, e...meu Deus, eu não consigo achar palavras para definir o que ele fez!" - Evans me interrompeu, adivinhando a pergunta.

" Eu dormi com a Munck na Torre de Astronomia." - Sirius virou-se para mim, agora com um sorrisinho malicioso.

" E ele fala como se não fosse NADA!" - ela jogou as mãos para o ar.

" Aaaaaah..." - eu balancei a cabeça, compreendendo e respondendo ao sorriso dele. Evans soltou um grito de raiva. Por que é que ela estava tão brava, ora essas? O que ele e a garota lá faziam não era problema dela! Ou era?

_E lá vai você pensar besteira de novo, Tiago..._

" E qual é o problema, Evans?" - eu cruzei os braços.

" Qual é o problema? Você vai me dizer que não vê? Você é nojento como ele!" - ela me fuzilou com o olhar dessa vez. Chega a dar medo...

" Você só está nervosinha porque não era sua amiga." - Sirius balançou os ombros.

" O que você disse?" - ela arregalou os olhos.

" Ok, má escolha de palavras." - Sirius riu. - "Você está nervosinha porque é como se eu tivesse traído sua amiga."

" E não é?"

" Não! Nós não estamos namorando mais, Evans! _Nós terminamos. _Por que é tão difícil pra vocês _duas _entenderem isso?" - ele revirou os olhos.

Evans fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo.

" Peraí, como você sabe que o Padfoot estava com a...a..."

" Abigail." - Sirius sussurrou.

" É, tanto faz...como você sabe?"

" Sabendo." - ela virou-se de novo pra ele. - " E isso não tem nada a ver com o término injusto e brutal do seu namoro com a Anne, isso tem a ver com responsabilidade..."

" Você sempre faz isso!" - eu reclamei. - " Você sempre aparece do nada e..."

"Ah, eu apostaria toda a fortuna dos meus queridos pais que você está apenas se vingando por..."

Agora nós três falávamos juntos, cada um se entendendo menos do que o outro.

" CHEGA!" - Lily exclamou. - " Você, depois." - ela apontou pra mim. - " Você. A Torre de Astronomia não é um motel barato de estrada, você vai ter que se explicar pro diretor sim."

" Motel barato de estrada?" - Sirius deu uma risadinha. - "Ora, Evans, o que você acha que nós fizemos l�?"

Padfoot a fitou de uma maneira divertida. Lily parecia tentar visualizar a situação, e sua cara era de nojo.

" Me poupe dos detalhes, Sirius."

" Bem, eles realmente não interessam a você, mas nós não fizemos nada de "impuro" lá. Se bem que não seria "impuro" _mesmo, _já que se trata de algo natural, e eu diria, essencial do ser humano..."

" SIRIUS! "- O rosto de Lily estava de uma cor bem próxima do brasão da grifinória que estava pendurado na parede, e eu não pude evitar de soltar uma daquelas mega-gargalhadas.

" Como eu ia dizendo, nós só queríamos sair da confusão que estava naquela Ala Hospitalar, principalmente depois que a McGonagall fez a gente sair de lá aos berros, e bem, eu não podia trazer ela aqui, ela é da Corvinal, então... mas nós não fizemos nada, juro. Aliás, isso não é da sua conta! " - Sirius ria ainda mais que eu.

" É? Mas você disse...eu pensei..."

" Eu não disse _nada_, Evans. Você _deduziu_ o que tinha acontecido e eu, bem... eu não quis te corrigir porque, ora, estava divertido!"

" Quanta maturidade, Merlin! Quer saber? O que seja. O _problema_ é que, além de vocês terem passado a noite fora do dormitório, vocês _invadiram _a Torre de Astronomia e..."

" Evans, ei, não seja tão chata! Você vai reportar o Pads por causa disso? Não é justo."

" Ele quebrou regras, Potter, e quando isso acontece..."

" Ah, dá um tempo, Evans! Amanhã começam as provas, nós estaremos em casa em semanas. E você vai ficar com um peso tremendo na consciência se me submeter a detenção nessa época do ano." - Sirius fez cara de coitado. - " Pense. Provas...eu não terei tempo para estudar...eu falharei nos meus exames...isso me marcará profundamente...meus NOEM's serão péssimos e eu passarei o resto da vida lavando as estufas pras aulas de Herbologia. Você realmente quer que isso aconteça por causa de um _inocente_ encontro na Torre de Astronomia? Você quer viver com isso dentro do seu coração?"

Eu poderia rolar no chão rindo da cara de piedade que Sirius fez pra Evans. Ela cruzou os braços, com os olhos fechados e apertados, pensando seriamente no que dizer.

" Aaaaah! Vocês são terríveis!" - ela jogou as mãos para o alto. - "Ok, eu _não _vou contar pra professora. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa."

" E por que eu faria isso?" - ele a olhou displicente.

" Porque você sabe que eu tenho maneiras piores de te punir." - ela piscou. - " Você vai conversar com a Anne."

" Você está alucinando, Evans!"

" Sim, você vai, e vocês vão se entender. Eu não estou lhe dizendo para voltar a namorar com ela ou o que seja, eu só quero que não fique mais esse clima chato entre vocês dois. Porque o Remo é meu amigo, você é meu colega de classe e o Potter..." - ela virou-se pra mim. Eu sorri e passei a mão pelo cabelo (eu digo, é instintivo!) - "...bem, nós convivemos todos juntos, não?"

" Eu. Odeio. Você." - Padfoot disse, com um sorriso malicioso. - " Tome cuidado com essa garota, Prongs. Ela consegue arrancar qualquer coisa de você."

" _Sirius Black! _" - ela virou um pimentãozinho de novo.

" E agora, eu vou pro dormitório, porque aquele chão de pedra não me deixou pregar o olho, entre outras coisas..." - ele piscou, malicioso. Evans revirou os olhos.

Assim que ele desapareceu pela escada, eu me virei para ela.

" Agora minha vez. Como você aparece assim do nada?"

" Do nada, como?" - ela pôs as duas mãos na cintura. Aaaah, a cintura dela... _Concentre-se_. - " Eu estava indo ao corujal mandar uma carta para a minha mãe e encontrei os dois no corredor."

" E aquele dia na floresta? Eu nunca compreendi como você nos achou daquele jeito."

" Eu não achei, eu supus que vocês estavam mentindo e iam certamente sair à noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, para ir xeretar pelo castelo."

" Nós, xeretando? Era você que não deveria ter aparecido ali!"

" Vocês não deviam ter nem saído do castelo!" - ela ergueu a voz.

" Ok, eu não quero discutir com você por causa disso..." - eu balancei a cabeça.

" Acho bom." - ela bufou. Meu olhar percorreu a Sala Comunal. Ela estava vazia e silenciosa. Éramos apenas nós dois ali.

" Evans...o que você faria se a Arista não tivesse nos interrompido?" - eu perguntei, e como ela fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo - "Aquele dia, no corredor."

" Eu não ia fazer nada." - ela olhou para o chão, as bochechas vermelhas. - " E-eu nem reco-cordo o que aconteceu."

"_Ou pelos seus atos_. Foi o que você disse." - ela ergueu os olhos, surpresa. - "Sim, eu recordo perfeitamente o que aconteceu." - eu sorri, mas dessa vez minhas mãos resolveram se esconder nos bolsos do meu pijama.

" Ora, você é previsível, digamos. Em certos momentos. Quer dizer, certas coisas que você faz, a primeira coisa que vem na minha cabeça é "Tinha que ser o Potter"..." - ela deu um meio sorriso.

" Isso é o que todos acham de mim. "Potter" já se tornou um adjetivo." - eu ri.

" Mas você também é bem imprevisível! Eu não tinha idéia de que você lia clássicos da literatura trouxa, ou tocava piano. Eu também não imaginava que você se esforçaria tanto para salvar o Snape da morte. Ou que você seria aquele a me consolar no dia em que eu surtei por causa, bem, de toda a situação. Ou ia se lembrar exatamente do que eu disse. Essas coisas..". - ela sorriu timidamente.

" Então há qualidades no Tiago Potter arruaceiro e problemático que a própria razão desconhece!" - eu soltei uma gargalhada. Ela fez o mesmo.

" Eu nunca deixei de ver suas qualidades! O problema é que seus defeitos meio que as encobriam."

" Encobri_am_?"

" Sim, Potter." - ela sorriu. - " Eu não posso evitar, eu simpatizo com você. Por algum motivo que eu ainda não consigo discernir, mas sim, você é suportável."

" Puxa, Evans, assim você me deixa encabulado." - eu exclamei, irônico.

"Ah, longe de mim erguer seu ego à altura das nuvens, se ele já não estiver lá." - ela riu.

" Bom dia Lils, Prongs...Prongs?" - Moony apareceu na ponta da escada, e esfregou os olhos com força. - " Você? A essa hora?"

" Eu não sei por que vocês se assustam quando eu acordo cedo!"

" Lily, se você quiser, eu estou livre agora." - Remo caminhou até ela.

" Hmmm, o que vamos fazer?" - eu já me coloquei no meio da conversa.

" Estudar Transfiguração." - Evans estava muito generosa, sorrindo para mim tantas vezes seguida... - " É a pedra no meu sapato."

" Logo transfiguração? Você, a queridinha da McGonagall? Meu mundo ruiu!" - eu gargalhei. - " Bem, então vamos. Sentem-se, eu vou acender a lareira."

Lily e Remo se entreolharam.

" Você vai estudar com a gente?" - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" Não custa nada dar uma olhada no que esses livros dizem, não Moony? Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber, em todos esses seis anos..."

" Ah, essa é a oportunidade da sua vida!" - Evans sentou-se, abrindo o livro na página 435 e apontando para o título do capítulo, _Profundas Considerações sobre a Animagia_. Eu olhei de esguelha para Remo e ele me retribuiu com um sorriso tímido. " Eu sempre achei todo o esquema de transformação um tanto complicado. A sua experiência de vida poderia ser de bom uso aqui, Potter."

" Animagia, minha especialidade." - eu me sentei entre ela e Moony e estalei os dedos. - " Dá uma coceira dos diabos no começo sabia?"

E por duas horas, eu nunca me senti tão grato por existirem livros didáticos e entediantes no mundo, por McGonagall realizar provas tão severas e por Lily Evans ter os olhos mais atentos e brilhantes do mundo e ser tão perdida quando o assunto é animago.

* * *

Após o fim das semanas de exames, nós estávamos finalmente voltando para casa. Sirius estava com um brilho diferente no olhar - eu e Remo até o pegamos assoviando uma música enquanto arrumava suas malas. Bem, eu estava feliz por ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não teria que voltar para aquela mansão terrível. Não que ele chegasse a ficar lá por muito tempo...normalmente, uma ou duas semanas depois de voltarmos de Hogwarts, Padfoot sempre batia na minha casa procurando abrigo. O quarto de hóspedes era mais dele do que de qualquer outra pessoa, e minha mãe realmente o considerava como um filho já. Dessa vez, porém, era como se ele tivesse nascido de novo. Isso não queria dizer que ele nunca mais veria a família dele, pelo contrário. Regulus ainda voltaria no ano que vem, e Narcissa e Lúcio Malfoy certamente não nos deixariam em paz por muito tempo. Mas...era um sentimento estranho, pelo menos pra mim. Sirius estava praticamente órfão, e estava adorando isso. Várias vezes eu me peguei pensando em como seria se ele tivesse nascido na minha família, ou se os Black tivessem percebido o filho "traidor" que teriam e tivessem jogado ele na nossa porta. Pensamentos idiotas, sim, mas eu não precisava nada disso para ter Sirius como um irmão.

Quem estava muito cabisbaixo era Moony; a primeira semana de férias seriam de Lua Cheia. Suas pupilas já estavam bem dilatadas e ele estava sempre ofegante e pálido, como era de costume nessa época. A primeira a notar isso foi Evans, e por isso ela estava sempre o lembrando de se alimentar bem, sempre ordenando aos elfos-domésticos para prepararem chá para ele, sempre cuidando para que ele não pudesse fazer muito esforço. Remo nos confidenciou que se sentia como se seus pais tivessem contratado uma babá para ele. Arista o observava com curiosidade. Apesar dela dizer que sabia já fazia um tempinho, era meio que novidade para ela. Acho que ela nunca notou _como_ o Remo ficava mal nesses dias.

Era um sábado muito bonito, com um sol de rachar, quando embarcamos no trem de volta a Londres. Eu e os garotos pegamos a nossa cabine de sempre, no fundo do trem, e não demorou muito até a porta se abrir novamente. Eram Arista, Evans e Anne.

" Olá." - Evans sorriu abertamente. - " Remo?"

" Estou ótimo, Lily. Obrigado por perguntar, pela décima vez em quarenta e cinco minutos." - ele riu timidamente.

" E vou perguntar ainda mais." - ela balançou a cabeça. Anne estava ao lado dela, e parecia muito mais confiante do que eu a tinha visto tempos atrás. Arista passou pelas duas e sentou direto ao lado de Pedro e Sirius.

" Sirius, a cabine ao lado está vazia."

" Obrigado pela informação, Evans." - ele respondeu, distraído, com a varinha apontando para o rabo de Bolinha-de-Neve, a gata mais dorminhoca de todo o mundo. Acho que não a vi acordada uma vez nesse ano, a não ser pelo primeiro dia.

" Sirius!" - Arista bateu na mão dele. - " Deixe ela dormir!"

" Ah, sim, coitada, ela não faz isso nunca!"

" Sirius... a cabine. Vazia. Agora."

" E eu com isso? Aaaaah... tá." - ele percebeu quando ela apontou com a cabeça para Anne, que estava concentrada no botão de sua capa, como se não tivesse nada a ver com o assunto. - " Er...Krakowsky, eu acho que precisamos conversar."

" Que seja." - ela levantou o olhar, franziu a testa e entrou na cabine que Evans mencionou. A ruivinha sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

" Eu estou tendo um bom pressentimento em relação a isso!"

" Ah, claro, os dois pareciam com tanta vontade de conversar." - Pedro caçoou.

" Faz um favor pra mim, Potter? Eu não alcanço daqui."

" É pra já." - eu levantei a mão e dei um tapa na cabeça do Wormtail.

" Ai! É verdade, não?"

" E então, Evans, o que você vai fazer nas férias?" - eu pus meu braço ao redor do pescoço dela. Ela o retirou.

" O de sempre. Ficar em casa e ser infernizada por Petúnia, ou viajar com meus pais e continuar sendo infernizada por Petúnia."

" Você sabe que é sempre bem vinda em minha casa, Lily." - Arista disse, afagando uma Bolinha-de-Neve totalmente desfalecida. - " Nós não temos nada contra bruxos, você sabe." - ela piscou. Skyler vinha de uma família de bruxos famosos por jogarem quadribol como ninguém.

" Ou na minha. Meus pais iam te adorar." - eu ajuntei.

" Na sua casa? " - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" Qual o problema? Eu te visitei, nada como você retribuir a visita."

" Ele tem razão nesse ponto." - Remo comentou, sorrindo.

" Eu esqueci que você é amigo dele por um momento." - ela revirou os olhos, mas rindo. - " Ok, Potter, pode ser que eu te visite. Isso faz parte do acordo "vamos ser amigos", não? "

" É, digamos que sim."

Sirius e Anne retornaram à cabine vinte minutos depois. Padfoot sorriu quando ela a acompanhou para dentro, mas Anne ainda tinha o mesmo olhar homicida. Evans suspirou: pela cara da Krakowsky, a conversa não tinha tomado o rumo que ela esperava.

" Como pode ser tão difícil assim para eles se acertarem? " - ela murmurou, mais para ela mesma.

" Digo o mesmo. Como pode ser tão difícil para um casal se acertar? "

" Cale a boca, Potter." - ela remexeu no lugar.

Antes que pudéssemos perceber, o trem já estava prestes a parar na Estação King's Cross. Nós começamos a recolher todos nossos pertences e caminhar para fora do trem. Como de costume, havia alguém responsável por não deixar todos saírem ao mesmo tempo e causar uma visão bizarra aos trouxas. Nós pegamos a fila.

" Bem, vocês estão todos convidados à futura festa que terei no meu futuro apartamento." - Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha. - " Será uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os mais íntimos, sabe."

" Se você for convidar todos que são íntimos a você, Padfoot, você teria que reservar um cômodo só para a centena de garotas que chegariam."

Todos rimos da observação de Remo, e até Anne pareceu reprimir uma risadinha. Sirius deu sua gargalhada-latido de sempre.

Logo chegou a nossa vez de cruzarmos a barreira. Logo avistamos um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis, que lembrava muito a Krakowsky. Ele olhava de um lado pro outro, como se procurasse alguém, e de vez em quando lançava aos pais que levavam seus filhos estudantes de Hogwarts para fora da estação um olhar de curiosidade misturada com receio. Não podia ser... o pai dela era um médico que morava na Rússia e tinha certa aversão por bruxos. Mas pela exclamação que Anne soltou quando passou pela barreira com Lily e Arista, era certamente ele.

" Pai! " - ela correu até ele. - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

" Marianne, você está tão diferente." - ele disse, com um sotaque forte e pouco carinho em suas palavras. - " Desde a última vez que a vi..."

" Sim, pai, eu acho que eu cresci alguma coisa desde os seis anos." - ela revirou os olhos. Arista e Evans se juntaram a nós e ficamos apenas observando o encontro.

" Bem, eu pensei em lhe fazer uma surpresa. Eu tinha um seminário sobre transplante de órgãos e pensei em trazer Nádia e Irina para conhecerem a Inglaterra."

" Irina está aqui? " - ela exclamou com alegria. Sirius virou-se rapidamente para trás e eu percebi que ele estava olhando para uma coisa muito baixa. Era uma menina de cabelos bem pretos e olhos que pareciam duas jabuticabas, bem grandes, olhando para nós com curiosidade. Ela não devia ter mais que quatro anos.

" Oi! "

" Er...oi." - Sirius acenou.

" Você é estranho." - ela ponderou, olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma das atrações mais divertidas de um parque de diversões. Nós todos não conseguimos segurar a risada.

" As pessoas costumam gostar de mim assim. Um estranho ruim ou um estranho bom? "

" Um estranho bom, eu acho."

" Você também é estranha, sabia? Você é pequena demais."

" Isso porque eu ainda sou criança. Quando eu tiver sua idade, eu vou ser maior que você e vou poder bater em você." - a menina concluiu, sorrindo.

" E por que você faria uma coisa dessas? " - ele abaixou-se. - "Aposto que, até você ter a minha idade, você já vai ter aprendido a gostar muito de mim."

" E por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? "

Eu, Moony e Wormtail quase engasgamos com essa.

" Uma baixinha com atitude. Já sei de quem você puxou isso." - Sirius riu. - " Você sabe com o que você se parece? Com um gnomo."

"Gnomos não existem." - a garotinha cruzou os braços, falando como se fosse crescida. - " Meu _pai _me _disse _que essas coisas são fruto da imaginação das pessoas."

" Bem, então ele mentiu não é? Porque eu já vi um, e meus amigos também, não é Moony? "

Remo, que estava adorando a garotinha, apenas balançou a cabeça.

" Meu pai _nunca _mente."

" Bem, o Moony também não." - Sirius o abraçou. - " Então estamos num impasse."

" Nina! " - Anne a cutucou. Os olhos da lorinha brilhavam. - " Que saudades de você! "

" Annie! " - Irina respondeu, sorridente, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço da irmã. - " Também estava com saudades! Eu sempre pergunto sobre você, e papai não se importa de falar. Ele diz que você teria um grande potencial para ser médica, se você não se preocupasse em estudar besteiras."

" Ah sim, que gentil da parte dele. Acho melhor irmos... você já conheceu meus amigos, não? " - ela levantou os olhos para Sirius rapidamente.

" Já. Ele é bonito." - ela sorriu, apontando para mim. - " E ela também." - ela apontou para Evans. - " Vocês combinam."

Foi a vez de Sirius e o resto rir às nossas custas. Evans fechou a cara.

" Vamos, Irina." - Anne acenou para nós e acompanhou a meia-irmã para onde seu pai estava, com uma cara de fúria. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar rapidamente para longe de nós. Anne pegou Irina no colo e a menina acenou para a gente.

" Crianças também não mentem." - Arista caçoou.

" Não mesmo. Ela disse que o Sirius é estranho! " - Evans respondeu, com um sorriso maroto. - " Ah, e lá estão mais pais... e eca, Petúnia trouxe o namorado. Só para me afrontar."

" Dia especial para conhecer pessoas, não? E sua irmã namora _aquilo_? " - eu apontei para um cara gordo, com um bigode ainda nascendo e uma cabelo já com algumas entradas. Ele parecia ser o cúmulo do tédio.

" E aquele cara namora _sua irmã _? " - Sirius comentou, fazendo graça. Bem, se você ver por esse lado...

" Eles não são feitos um para o outro? Petúnia disse que eles ainda se casam esse ano. E ela está feliz por isso." - Evans revirou os olhos. - " Espero que ela saia de casa logo. Adeus, todo mundo! " - ela sorriu bastante, abraçando a todos. Por fim, ela hesitou, mais acabou jogando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. O perfume dos cabelos dela quase me embriagou. Ela podia ficar ali para sempre, não podia?

" Você está me devendo uma visita, moça."

" Veremos se você a merece." - ela piscou e saiu andando. Ah, como eu quero essa garota...

Logo a mãe de Arista - ofegante e reclamando do quão poucas horas o dia tinha - chegou para buscá-la. Os pais de Remo - com um olhar preocupado e abatido - vieram pegá-lo também. Restou a mim e Padfoot pegarmos o metrô de volta pra casa.

" Amanhã mesmo eu procurarei um apartamento." - ele comentou, no caminho.

" Sem pressa. Pelos meus pais, você podia ficar em casa pra sempre. " - eu exclamei, ainda com o que ele chamaria de "cara de bobo" por causa da despedida da Evans.

" É impressionante! Essa menina te pegou de jeito." - Sirius gargalhou.

" Desse ano ela não escapa, você vai ver, Pads."

" Bom, esse é nosso último ano, então não é como se você tivesse muita escolha." - Sirius piscou.

" Obrigado por estar do meu lado, amigo." - eu ri.

" Ah, o que você faria sem mim, Prongs? "

" Provavelmente nada." - eu me virei para ele e sorri. Sirius bateu nas minhas costas.

" Se você for ficar emocionadinho agora, eu vou te bater até te virar do avesso."

" Eu ia quebrar duas de suas costelas antes de você pensar em fazer isso."

" Você não teria coragem. Você me ama." - nós dissemos juntos. E o resto das pessoas que estavam no trem, no momento, levaram um susto com a nossa bizarra gargalhada.

E então, horas depois de chegar em casa, quando meus pais já estavam dormindo e Sirius estava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro no quarto ao lado, eu percebi que mais um ano tinha se passado e que, logo, começaria o meu último ano de adolescência e liberdade. Merlin, isso assusta.

Mas até agora, foi muito divertido e, se o próximo será o último, que seja o melhor!

Adeus, sexto ano! Você vai deixar saudades!

* * *

**N/A: **Rufar de tambores!

Trombones e trompetes!

Esse é o último capítulo de Prongs Parte I ! Aplausos!

Agora, sério, espero meeeeeesmo que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic e lendo seus reviews! Agradeço MESMO, de todo o coração, todos vocês que leram, até os que vieram um pouquinho só, ou que não deixaram reviews...eu sou grata a vocês do mesmo jeito!

A parte II está por vir, mas vocês terão que esperar um pouco, minha vida está bem louca e atarefada agora... mas vocês esperam, não?

**Arashi: **Ok, ok, não posso obrigar as pessoas a gostar de todo mundo hehehe mas que bom que você gosta do jeito que eu escrevo! Obrigada!

**Natalia Potter: **Empolgou, hein mate? Sim, eu lembro de você encenando a cena! E, já que esse é o último cap, já vou agradecendo você por ser madrinha do meu filhote e cuidar tão bem da Prongs! Você é a melhor mate e beta que existe! Amo você! (E você ainda me inspira muito pra escrever a Lils...talvez por isso ela seja tão "humana" ;D)

**Pikena: **Brigadinha! Sim, sim, fique ligada que a continuação vir�! Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também e obrigada por todos os reviews!

**Dani Potter: **Brigada brigada por amar a Prongs! Hehehe Também amo jogos, porradas e sorrisos XD "Thank you" por todos os reviews! Vocês são todas fofas, ai ai...

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Vou cobrar de novo, e agora pelo último capítulo! Que bom, pessoas animadas pra segunda parte! Obrigada pelos reviews!

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Magiiiiiina, querida! Eu sei que você num queria ser chata! Eu só falei a verdade, que essa é a Lily pra mim, fazer o quê? Haha. Por favor, continue deixando reviews! Beijo!

**Mah Clarinha: **Ai, odeio te decepcionar, mas pelo que você pode perceber nesse capítulo, só na próxima parte hehehe Mas eles estão meio caminho andado, não? Já estou escrevendo a II sim! Tá devagar, mas está caminhando XD Obrigada pelos reviews, Mah! Beijo!

**KeKa Black: **Entediada? Magina! AMO AMO reviews! Adorei você se sentindo íntima dos personas, e eu também fico meio repetitiva. Afinal, o que podemos dizer desses meninos a não ser que eles são cutes demais? Obrigada pelas reviews enormes!

Gente, agradeço de coração mesmo por tudo! Vocês fazem a alegria dessa humilde escritora de fics a cada review que chega, e vocês me alegraram demais por esse tempo todo! THANK YOU!

E aguardem...Prongs II vir�!

Muitos beijos!

P.S: Enquanto esperam pela Prongs II, dêem uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics, hã? XD propagandazinha básica!


End file.
